Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by ButItsBetterIfItsBrucas
Summary: When Brooke's father dies she is forced to move in with the Scott family, strangers to her in the small town of Tree Hill. Worlds collide, hearts break, life goes on. Brucas
1. Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter One- Smile Like You Mean It

Brooke-

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

I hummed along as I drove down the quiet suburban road, trying to drown out the fears inside my head. Drumming my hands nervously on the steering wheel, I checked the addresses of the houses I passed…309…311…313…315. Got it. Pulling slowly into the driveway, I stared up at the house. This was it.

"Come on Brooke," I muttered to myself, checking my image in the mirror. It's Ok; I thought determinedly, you are going to be _fine_. Dad wouldn't have put these people down as your emergency contact people unless they were good people. I snorted. Yeah right. My dad probably forgot to fill out my emergency card in junior high and the social services must have picked a random name out of my mom's phone book.

Scott. Dan and Deb Scott. And they had a son…I racked my brain, trying to think of his name…he would be in the same grade as me at school so I was hoping he would be someone nice, hot, and preferably smart so he could help me with my homework. As if I actually did my homework. Huh, I furrowed my brow but no matter how hard I thought, I just couldn't think of his name. Oh well, hopefully he'd introduce himself when I met him.

Staring down at my freshly manicured nails, I killed the engine and listened to the music fade out.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined _

_When you were young_

Right. I looked up at the house and smiled a little. At least they were rich. I could tell because the house was large and had lots of windows allowing for the light to go streaming in, not to mention I had once been rich myself, so I just had a sixth sense about that kind of stuff. And besides, if there was one thing Brooke Davis was good at, it was being rich. But I was also good at being brave, I reminded myself sternly, getting out of my powder blue convertible VW Beetle.

But then, for a moment, standing in front of the huge house, staring up at it and thinking that I would be living with complete strangers for what could possibly be the next two years, I forgot to be brave. I felt small and lonely and allowed myself to wish, just for a second, that my dad wasn't dead, and that my mom wasn't an alcoholic in rehab. I allowed myself to wish that I was just a normal teenage girl who got to go home to complain to my mom about my boy problems and laugh at my dad when I was about to go out to a party and he made me go back and change my clothes. But then a basketball came hurtling out of nowhere, hitting the hood of my car right where my hand had once been, and the moment was gone.

Spinning around on my heel, I glared towards the direction the ball had come in.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded furiously, my eyes finding a tall blonde haired boy glaring right back.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped back. "Because if you were planning on robbing that house," he nodded towards the house I had been planning on entering, "Honey, you might want to get a better outfit. Maybe something a little less…" he paused and I waited, silently fuming, for him to finish his sentence. "Sluttish?"

Oh that was it. Nobody called me a slut. Well…they did…just not to my face. I calmed myself down and smoothed my face into one of complete indifference. Then I quirked an eyebrow and walked-well more like strutted- over to the stranger.

"Would you rather I just…" I trailed a finger lazily down his chest. Ok so he's hot. And he must work out, I quickly assessed, stepping a little closer, and god was he an ass! He didn't even know me and he had the nerve to insult me? I'm a complete stranger and he called me a slut for god's sake! "Would you rather I just took it off?" I purred, aware that the glare was gone from his face and he was just watching me with blank eyes. I tilted my head to one side and looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes. Waiting for him to reply. Instead, a small smirk began to build on his face and he tilted his head mockingly to match my own.

"See?" he asked in a low voice. "Slutty."

I almost laughed. At first him calling me a slut had been shocking, but only because he was a complete stranger. Now however, the words just rolled off me. I guess the idiot had expected me to be more offended then I actually was, because when I let a small, satisfied smile stretch onto my face he frowned.

"I'm sorry," I grinned, pushing him away from me with the tips of my fingers. "I don't do losers." He glared. "See?" I laughed scornfully. "Loser."

Then, spinning on my heel with practiced ease, I slammed my car door shut and stalked towards the house, ringing the doorbell before I had a chance to hesitate. When I turned back to glare at the basketball boy, he was gone. A small wave of disappointment washed over me, but I quickly brushed it away. Why would I be disappointed? The guy was an ass and he had no right to judge me the way he did. He deserved everything he got and I should have been relieved that he had left. It meant I won.

I heard a small commotion on the other side of the door and I quickly put a smile onto my face. "You're happy," I told myself as the door opened.

"Brooke?" A tall middle aged blonde woman asked, gesturing me into the house. "Oh Brooke, darling, you look just like your mother! Oh I haven't seen you since you were little! It's so nice to have you here!" she pulled me into a hug which I responded to accordingly, patting her gently on the back then detangling myself from her grasp.

I smiled only half-sincerely. "Thank you so much for taking me in," I offered, stepping slightly away from Deb Scott.

"Oh it's no problem sweetie, let me just get your bags into the house…Lucas!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Lucas, come meet Brooke!"

That was it, Lucas! How could I forget that name? It had a nice ring to it; and hopefully the name would have just as nice a face.

Then, out of the kitchen, walked no other then the basketball boy. I resisted the urge to groan. That was Lucas? Oh god I had made such a fool of myself already! Why oh why did I have to go into bitchy mode as soon as I saw him the first time? Now I would have to live with him for two years and he would always think of me as the annoying slut.

But instead of groaning, I pasted a bright smile onto my face and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Lucas!" I said sweetly as he stared at me. His dark eyes glanced down at my hand and then without a word, he walked past me out the front door. I let my hand drop and my smile drooped slightly. So that hadn't gone too well…

"Don't worry about Luke," Deb sighed. "He'll warm up to you; it might just take some time…" she trailed off then smiled again. "Would you like to see your room?" she asked cheerily.

I smiled, relieved and nodded my head. "Yes please." Joyce led me through the house and I marveled at how large it was until we reached the very back. Two staircases made their way up in different directions, both leading to doors on either side of the house.

Deb gestured up the one to the left and said swiftly, "That staircase leads up to Lucas's room and this one," she nodded to the other one and started up the stairs, "leads to yours."

Score one for Brooke Davis! I cheered to myself. I got my very own staircase! These people must really be loaded. After we reached the top of the stairs, Deb opened the door and held it open for me. I entered it and gasped. The room was beautiful. It was as if it had been designed specially for me. It was decorated in girly colors and had a huge walk in closet as well as all sorts of things I used to have in my own house. There was a large circular bed in the middle of the room and an extensive mirror stretching across one wall.

"Oh Deb," I sighed happily. "It's beautiful."

She smiled smugly, "We had an interior designer do it for you…" I smiled appreciatively at her and she grinned in a motherly way back. "I always wanted a daughter." I nodded happily and resisted the urge to hug the other woman. At first I had been hesitant about the whole living with stranger's thing but now, with the exception of Lucas, it looked like I was being welcomed with open arms. "Now," Deb said getting down to business, "There is no lock on the door and you will not be getting a lock on your door. If you have a boy over after nine o'clock, your door is to be left open. Boys may not stay the night and curfew is at ten on school nights, twelve on weekends." She paused to make sure that we had an agreement, and I nodded agreeably.

"That window," she continued, nodding towards a large window on one side of the room," was added so that you could get more light during the days, and right across from the roof is Lucas's room."

I walked over to the window and stared out of it. There was a pointed roof right outside the window that went all the way to another room right across from mine. The room also had a window facing mine and I looked quickly up at my windows to make sure that I had curtains. Just to make sure I wouldn't have an audience if I were changing. Curtains: check.

"It's a bit of an odd design," Deb said apologetically, but I quickly stopped her with a wave of my hands.

"Its fine," I insisted, "really."

Seemingly satisfied, Deb backed out of the room. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," she said, checking the room one more time. "Dan will be home by then and I'll send him or Lucas up with your bags."

I nodded and she exited the room, closing the door behind her. At last, in the quiet of my own room, I allowed a real smile to creep over my face. My own room. I was home.

Lucas-

My eyes were drawn involuntarily to the staircase across from mine and I snorted. The door was open slightly and crept up to it, making sure to stay silent so the person inside wouldn't hear me.

When I reached the door, I peered inside, smirking as I saw the girl lying on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling without blinking. If it had been anyone else, I would have dismissed them as being boring and walked away. Lucas Scott had much better things to do then watch some girl watch the ceiling after all. But this girl was different. She was gorgeous, I allowed myself to admit. Still lying down, she tilted her head to the side in a way I found completely adorable although I tried to squash the feeling. Her hair was spread out around her in chocolaty waves and although my brain was telling me to turn around and leave before she noticed me at the door, I entered anyway.

Apparently she didn't notice me because she still hadn't moved.

"Talk about the girl next door," I drawled as she whipped to her feet to face me. I almost stepped back, but refused to back down. Her mouth opened in a small O, and I got the strange feeling like she was going to apologize for her actions from earlier that day. "Don't worry pretty girl," I grinned, regaining my balance. "I won't bite unless you ask me to."

Her mouth clamped shut and her hazel eyes narrowed. "The only thing I'll ask you to do is get the hell away from me," she snapped, turning away from me.

I whistled, "Kitty has claws!"

"I've got brains too, so I'm probably not your type," Brooke smirked, turning back to face me and holding her door open and motioning with her hands for me to leave.

I stood stock still for a moment as if contemplating whether to leave or not before I walked out the door and turned to look at her before making my way down the stairs. "I'm just like you Brookie," I smirked. "I don't have a type."

Brooke-

I made my way silently down to the kitchen, making sure not to make too much sound and risk waking anyone up. Especially not Dan. When we had eaten dinner he had peppered me with questions about everything from my relatives to what sports I like to play and had practically ignored Lucas except for the few snaky remarks they threw back and forth. I got the feeling Luke and his dad didn't get along all that way. Not that I blamed either one of them. Lucas definitely wasn't the easiest person to get along with and Dan was just creepy. Deb had tried to ease the tension at the table by asking questions about school and where I used to live while attempting to get Lucas involved in the conversation, but he had just completely ignored me. Not that I minded of course. I had tried apologizing to him about earlier but he completely ignored my gesture and once again called me a slut.

Ugh, I groaned angrily as I flipped a light on in the kitchen and grabbed a glass and some milk. I hated him. I hated him and his superior attitude and how he had managed to get away with the last line. And the worst thing was, his room was right across the roof from mine. I could look out my widow and see his light on, typing away at his computer before I went to bed. A little later the light went off and sometime around twelve I had developed a strong need for a glass of cold milk.

My dad and I have always been early risers. Excuse me. My dad and I always _were_ early risers. I don't think my dad can feel anything anymore. Well, I'm positive he doesn't. It's not like people get tired in heaven right? But dad and I, we used to get up at four every morning and we'd spilt a glass of milk. Dad always took care of me.

-Flashback-

_Like so many mornings before; I was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of cold milk. I was still upset about the fact that mom was supposed to pick me up from school the day before but she had once again been to drunk to remember. She had promised she would be there to take me to cheer practice but I guess she had a hard day at work and took herself to the bar instead. I looked up to see my dad walking towards me, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

"_What's up Brookie?" he whispered, sitting on a stool next to mine and taking a swig of my milk. _

"_Hey," I mumbled back, staring at the fridge and trying not to think about my mom. It wasn't even that I had expected her to be there. I should have known that she would forget about me. I guess it was just one of those stupid expectations you have as a kid…you expect your parents to love you even when they don't. _

"_What's bothering my pretty little princess?" he asked, even though I was sure he already knew._

_I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. "It's nothing," I whispered back. "Just got a headache."_

_Dad nodded slowly then turned in his seat to face me. He sighed. "Sometimes, it's okay to be sad." He whispered. "I love you for being strong Brookie, but you have to be human too…"_

_I allowed a single tear to run down my cheek before I swallowed the lump in my throat determinedly. That was all I would let out. Dad always understood. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and reached over to steal my milk again. "Just remember no matter what, nobody will ever love you more than me." He smiled. "Whenever you're sad, just remember that. Daddy loves you." _

_Then he took a big swig of milk and slammed the glass down on the table like a shot. I couldn't help but laugh at the milk mustache that had formed on his lips and as he pulled me in for a hug, I whispered quietly, "I love you too daddy."_

-End of Flashback-

Dad had promised that nobody would ever love me as much as he did but how could he love me if he was dead? He promised he would never leave me, that he would love me forever, and now he was gone and there was no way to bring him back. I hated him for breaking his promise.

I found myself choking back the threatening tears into the shelter of my arms, trying to stifle them but to no avail. No. I was going to be strong. I would be human for Dad but now that he was gone I needed to be brave for him. If he wasn't here anymore, I needed to live for him.

I stood up determinedly and placed my glass gently in the sink. As I made my way up to my staircase, I heard a small shuffling sound and looked over to Lucas's side. He making his way slowly down his stairs, putting his ipod earphones in as he went. He looked like he was about to go out for a jog and he hadn't noticed me yet. I wiped the few stray tears that had escaped away with my sleeve and hoped desperately that all evidence of them was gone.

Finally, Lucas looked up, took one look at me, and looked back down. I must look awful, I thought desperately to myself as I wiped at my cheeks again. At least I had been able to control myself this time. He walked down to the bottom of his steps, seemingly refusing to look at me in my weakened state.

I quietly brushed my hair away from my face and started up the steps. I glanced once more over at Lucas who was now tying his shoe and he must have sensed my gaze because he looked over at me.

He also must have been aware of the fact that something was wrong because he hesitantly turned towards me. "Are you okay?"

I took in a sharp breath, surprised by the question. I nodded my head slowly and refused to say anything out of fear that my voice would break and I would be unable to stop the tears from coming. He nodded back and me and turned back to tying his shoe.

Quickly now, I walked the rest of the way up my stairs towards my room but I paused at the door. "Lucas…" I paused and he looked over silently. "I didn't mean for any of that stuff that happened earlier to happen. I guess I just want to start over…" I said looking pleadingly down at him.

Lucas nodded then turned back to his shoes without saying anything and I headed up to bed.

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

Hey! I just wanted to let you all know that if this story totally sucks, I am incredibly sorry. I don't own Tree Hill, Brooke, Lucas, pretty much everything in this story. Also, if I ripped off someone's idea here, I am so-so-so sorry. It's gotten to that point where I've read so many fanfics that I can't tell what's mine and what's not anymore. I'm pretty sure it's me though. :D Let me know whether I should keep going!

-Kendra


	2. Running in Circles,Jumping off the Wheel

Disclaimer- I do not own Tree Hill or any of its characters. I do not own fuzzy slippers or Ferris Wheels either.

Oh! I totally forgot! In chapter one, the song used is "When You Were Young" by my most favoritest band (at least…one of them…) The Killers.

Chapter Two- Running in Circles, Jumping off the Ferris Wheel

Brooke-

Oh God I was tired. The light sloped gently down through my window onto my face and I cuddled further down into my blanket. I had gotten so little sleep the last night that I was almost positive that I had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago. Hopefully if I just closed my eyes and ignored the sun, I could just drift back…to…sleep…

_BAM._ I shot out of bed, my eyes searching the room for something to use as a weapon as I sought out the source of the loud sound. _BAM_. I jumped again as something hit my window and walking carefully across to it, I squinted out into the morning light.

What the-? Lucas was standing in his room across the roof glaring out his open window at me. He rolled his eyes and mimed opening his window. Quickly, I followed his lead and opened my own.

_SMACK_. Damn! I hadn't even seen the soft little basketball coming! I glared out my window at Lucas who appeared to have traded his glare in for laughing hysterically.

"Did you _want_ something?" I asked angrily. I had hoped that after last night, we had an understanding but Lucas was definitely not laughing _with_ me here.

"Yeah," Lucas snorted, calming down enough to talk to me. There was a small silence and I resisted the urge to tap my foot when I realized he couldn't see it anyway. Finally, I began to squirm a little under his hard gaze and I sneered at him.

"And?"

"Mom and Dad left for work already," he said shortly. "There's breakfast in the kitchen; you can help yourself…" he paused. "I mean, you shouldn't have a problem eating my food if you didn't have a problem moving into my house."

"Oh no-" my shout of indignation was cut off as Lucas slammed his window shut and turned away, pulling his blinds closed behind him. How dare he? It wasn't my fault my dad was dead and my mom was in rehab! Did he think I wanted to be here?! I groaned and leaned over my window to grab the little basketballs Lucas had used to wake me up.

"And I guess you don't have a problem being a bastard all the time!" I yelled at his window, but there was no sign that he could hear me. "Ugh!" I threw one of the balls at his window and felt a small pang of satisfaction as it hit it right on with a thwack. I grabbed the remaining two and put them inside the window just incase I needed them, and then closed it with a bang. One step forward, two steps back.

Holy crap it smelled good, I thought as I walked down my steps into the hallway. I could smell toast and bacon and sausages and-oh was I hungry! I shuffled my feet a little in my too-big-slippers, and pulled my extra-large-boys-sweatshirt tighter around me. I was in the middle of letting out a large sigh of contentment when I stopped-stock still, one foot in the kitchen door frame.

There was someone else in the house. The person in fact, appeared to be making themselves completely at home as they sat down at the counter and pulled a plate of eggs towards them. What the hell kind of thief was that? I glanced briefly down at myself. Fuzzy pink slippers, short jogging shorts, and the big sweatshirt I had stolen from Matthew back in California…maybe not the best outfit for fighting crime, but it would have to do.

I thought momentarily about going up to get Lucas, but brushed the thought quickly from my mind. He wouldn't believe me no matter what I said. Without another thought, I moved forward planning to use my advantage of surprise. Unfortunately, my feet slipped around a little in my slippers and I accidentally kicked a basketball that went banging into the stove. Shit. The thief turned towards me and I held my hands out warningly.

"Wha-?" he backed away slowly, holding his hands out to the sides. Ok so he didn't _look_ like a criminal…I thought to myself. He had to be around my age, and why the heck would someone just walk into a house they were planning on robbing and start eating? I lowered my arms slowly but didn't take my eyes off the dark haired blue eyed boy.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, trying to distract him from the fact that I was still wearing my pajamas.

He seemed to notice that I was no longer on the offensive and eased his arms down to his sides. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I felt a strange urge to smile back, but I fought it down.

"I'm Nathan," he grinned, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Brooke Davis," I responded, shaking his hand briefly before dropping it and stepping away again. I kicked the ball farther away from myself and watched him, trying to figure out who the heck he was. I have to admit, it was sort of cool to come down to breakfast only to meet a totally hot boy who looked like he was pretty comfortable in my new house.

Nathan nodded his head to himself slightly and ran a hand through his messy raven colored hair. "Um, I guess nobody told you about me…" he trailed off, watching me with those bright blue eyes. I didn't move. "I'm Nathan," he tried again.

"Yeah I got that the first time," I responded, crossing my arms and trying not to think of how strange I must have looked with my odd outfit and only quickly brushed hair. "But what are you doing," I gestured around the house with my arms, "here?"

"Oh!" Nathan let out a laugh, and a small smile crept over my own lips. He caught my eyes and smiled a little wider. "My last names Scott…I'm Luke's younger brother."

I frowned slightly, although I found it hard to do while still smiling at the boy. "I didn't know Lucas had a brother…" I turned to him suspiciously and he laughed again.

"Hey, step away from the frying pan," he grinned. "Mom and Dad probably didn't tell you about me because I don't live here. I'm just here because Lucas and I are going to play some basketball and mom always cooks breakfast on Sundays then leaves." I tilted my head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Ah, mom and dad, they don't really…get along with me," he offered somewhat lamely. "We just…have our differences."

I snorted. "Trust me, I get it." I sat down on a stool next to the one he had previously been sitting on before I had blundered into the kitchen.

"So you're Brooke," he said, giving me a quick once over as he sat down besides me.

"The one and only," I smiled at him, letting my dimples show. He laughed.

"It must suck being all new and everything here…" I shrugged and pulled a plate of sausages towards me. "You know…" Nathan paused to think while toying with his fork. "I bet I could hook you up with my girlfriend Haley…I think you two would get along…"

I looked up at him and smiled brightly, excited despite myself. "Really? Do you think you could?"

He looked at me and nodded slowly, a smile building on his lips. "Yeah, I think you two are going to be good friends…she's always reaching out to new people and I think she'd be thrilled to meet you…"

I almost bounced in my seat, "Oh my God, I was so nervous that I would be all alone here!" I squealed happily.

Nathan grinned and turned back to his plate, taking a swig of juice. "You two will be just fine." he wrote down a number on a napkin and handed it over to me. "Just give her a call whenever, I'm pretty sure she's been looking for someone to hang out with today." I nodded and grabbed the napkin ecstatically.

"Morning Nate," Lucas yelled out from the hallway. "We still going out to the court? Because I really need to get out of the house, dad is driving me-" he stopped talking as he entered the kitchen and saw me sitting at the counter. I offered him a small smile, figuring that we should try to get past his whole dislike thing we had going on. He didn't return the smile but instead turned towards the fridge and pulled out some milk. He quickly fixed himself a bowl of cereal and hopped up on the counter to sit, scooping a spoonful of cheerios and crunching it loudly in his mouth.

"What were you saying about dad driving you crazy?" Nthan asked squinting slightly at his brother.

Lucas shrugged, munching on his breakfast and appearing quite content with ignoring the both of us.

"Oh whrat wrothring," Lucas mumbled through his mouthful of food. Nathan looked at him with one eyebrow raised and he swallowed the cereal in his mouth. "Its nothing," he repeated, this time more clearly.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked carefully. "Because it seems like ever since I moved out, Dads been pretty tough on you."

"Seriously man, its nothing I can't handle," Lucas insisted, rolling his eyes and shoving more food into his mouth.

"Luke, I know dad, and by now he's probably got you working harder then ever just to make sure you don't end up like me, running away from home and all." Nathan prodded, frowning slightly. "I just don't want him to push you too far again." Lucas shrugged nonchalantly but Nathan wasn't giving up. "You landed yourself in the hospital last time Lucas. You need to be careful."

I looked down at my slipper covered feet, studying the tidy fuzz on the top. I felt like I was intruding somewhere I didn't belong, and listening in on a conversation that I shouldn't have been hearing. Last night at dinner I got the feeling that Dan and his sons didn't get along but I hadn't known it was this bad. Bad enough to get Lucas sent to the hospital that is.

I looked up to find Nathan and Lucas had both finished their breakfasts and were standing up. Lucas yawned and stretched his arms up above his head, before letting them drop back to his sides.

"I'm going to go get my shoes," he informed Nathan, and then he turned to me, sizing me up in all my morning-after-no-sleep-glory. "Just don't go into my room." He snapped coldly, then turned and stalked out.

I sighed and looked up at Nathan who stared back sympathetically.

"Don't take it personally." He advised me quietly. "Dad's got him doing five o'clock, two mile runs every morning and he's been working him harder then ever to get him in top shape for when basketball season starts. I think you moving in right now feels like a little much for him." I smiled and nodded back, trying to act like I wasn't so discouraged.

"It's no problem," I grinned unsurely. "I'm almost used to it already."

Nathan laughed then nodded his head towards the napkin he had written his girlfriends number on. "Give Haley a call. She'll have you feeling like you belong here in no time."

Brooke-

"You know, every single time I come to this house, I forget how damn _huge_ it is." The girl said, looking up at the house from where she was leaning on the doorframe.

"Haley?" I asked laughing.

"You bet," she grinned. "Haley James. And you must be the famous Brooke Davis. Let me tell you, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Moving in with the Scott family is a pretty risky move!"

I pulled the door open further and allowed her to walk in past me. "Trust me, I'm already starting to get the feeling I'm in way over my head," I assured her under my breath.

The girl laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling towards the back of the house till we reached the twin staircases. "Don't worry, if you ever feel like you're drowning, just give a call and I'll make sure to pull you out of the Scott Family Drama pool." She started walking up my stairs and I looked at her, slightly confused. How did she know it was my room? "Oh don't worry; I'm not a crazy stalker or anything." She reassured me with a grin, "This used to be Nathan's room and I when I heard you were moving in I wanted to see it _so _bad because I knew that Deb would have it all girly-fied for you."

I couldn't help but smile at the girl's antics. I felt myself starting to loosen up in her presence and I relaxed. Now this was the type of person I was made to be friends with. Someone with just as much energy and just as talkative. No doubt we would make a formidable pair when teamed up.

"I like you," Haley said randomly, stopping in front of my bedroom door and turning to look at me. Her long brown hair swung behind her and I raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "You seem nice but not too uptight," she explained hurriedly. "And I can tell you're talkative but you're holding back right now because you're trying to figure out where you stand here before you start blabbing stuff out." I grinned a little and nodded my head ever so slightly.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship Haley James," I grinned.

Nathan-

"Well Brooke's pretty damn hot," I grinned, turning in time to see Lucas glare at me. "What?"

"You have a girlfriend," he responded shortly, turning back to the basketball hoop and sinking another basket.

"I'm just saying," I tried again, "She kind of looks like your type…"

"I think she's different then all the other ones…" Lucas paused, grabbing the ball and tossing between his hands. I waited patiently for him to say something. "She's got more...spunk," he finally said, nodding his head and turning to look at me. "More spirit you know? Kinda like Haley."

I grinned at just the mention of my girlfriend and then managed to turn my attention back to Lucas.

"Spirit's good," I grinned. "Trust me, I know."

Lucas shrugged, "It's not like it really matters though."

I turned to him and frowned. "Why not?"

Lucas shot the ball and watched it as it fell neatly through the hoop. I caught and threw it back to him, still waiting for his answer. "She moved into your room Nathan," Lucas finally said, sinking the ball again.

"Do you really mind?" I shot back, genuinely interested in his answer. It wasn't very often that Lucas thought about what he said before he said it but it was clear he was talking his time in answering these questions.

"I'm not really sure," he passed me the ball. "But it's kind of weird you know? I mean, she just, completely out of nowhere moves into the house and mom's treating her like she's a freaking princess…its just…" he paused, searching for a word to describe it. "I don't know," he finally sighed.

"Didn't her dad just die?" I asked carefully. Lucas's shoulders slumped. "And isn't her mom an alcoholic?" he kicked at the court with his foot. "Maybe you should consider cutting her a little slack. I'm sure she didn't ask for all this to happen."

Lucas sighed and turned towards me, looking slightly guilty. "She was crying last night," he whispered. "I didn't know what to do."

I winced. Lucas never really had been that open with other people about his feelings and I guess because of that he never really learned how to deal with other peoples feelings.

"What'd you do?" I asked, preparing myself to hear what his jackass move had been.

"I asked her if she was ok," Lucas responded, sounding slightly surprised with himself. I smiled. "What?" he snapped.

"You like her."

"_What_?"

"You do! You wanted to make sure she was alright when she was crying last night and you're just acting all weird about her moving in because you're under a lot of stress at the moment. But really, you love having her in the house." I dropped the ball and slapped Lucas brotherly on the back. 'Congratulations man," I grinned.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Let's just go home."

"Whatever you say little brother."

Brooke-

By the time the boys got home, Haley and I were sitting happily on the couch, chatting away about everything we could think of.

"Anyway, Peyton is the head cheerleader," Haley said, rolling her eyes. "Princess Bitchy of the school," I smiled sympathetically at her when she dropped her head onto my shoulder. "That girl drives me absolutely _crazy,"_ she whined.

"It's ok," I soothed her, patting her head gently. "When I become Captain, I'll make sure to be extra nice to you and extra mean to her." Haley laughed.

"You cheer?"

"Of course I do!" I scoffed. Actually…" I paused and tugged at the bottom of my shirt unconsciously. Haley raised her head off my shoulder to look at me. "At my old school- back in California…I kind of…was Princess Bitchy."

Haley laughed even harder, rolling away from my side to the other side of the couch where she shook with laughter.

"Oh I can't wait until you meet Peyton," she chocked out. "You are going to give her a run for her money."

I smirked sarcastically. "Gosh Thanks."

"So I see you two are getting along just fine," a voice said from behind the couch. Haley screamed. Then she jumped to her feet and launched herself over the couch itself into Nathan's arms.

"Hi boyfriend," she whispered, clinging to his neck. Nathan laughed.

"If you don't mind Brooke, I'm going to steal little Hales away now and we'll see you at school tomorrow." I nodded, laughing quietly at them.

"Oh Brooke," Haley said quickly, turning away from Nathan and facing me again. "Don't worry about school; you'll do fine as long as you stick with me." She frowned thoughtfully. "And wear the jeans we picked out with the blue top. And the white wedges and…" she tapped her chin. My smile faded a little as I watched Nathan watch Haley. His whole face lit up when he saw her and his eyes were full of emotion as he watched her think. Suddenly I felt very lonely. "The white sweatshirt, ok? The one with the flower thing."

I nodded and reached up from the couch to hug her. "You come find me first thing in the morning Haley James or I will personally kick your ass. There is no way I am going through my first day of school here all by myself."

She grinned and nodded back, "Wouldn't leave you alone for the world." She promised, grabbing Nathan's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"See you later Brooke!" he shouted as he was dragged out of the house. I waved then let my smile linger for a few moments after they were gone. Not too bad Brookie Cookie, I mentally patted myself on the back. It was only my first day here and I had already made two solid friends.

I pulled myself up from the couch and trudged slowly towards my room. When I reached the top of my stairs, I realized my door was open. I could have sworn I closed it when me and Haley had left…I pushed the door open with my foot only to reveal-

"Lucas," I sighed, glaring at the boy lying on my bed.

"Brooke," he shot back, not even turning to look at me.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh this is your room?" Lucas asked, still not turning away from whatever he was doing. "That's funny; I thought it was Nathan's."

"Yeah, you know what else is funny?" I snapped angrily. "The look on the nurses face when she realizes that a girl half your size smashed your nose into your face."

This time Lucas laughed and rolled over onto his back.

"Come on Brooke, no need to get violent."

"Oh I have every right to get violent after the way you've been treating me! Especially since- are you reading my English Entrance Test?"

Nathan shrugged and turned back towards the paper on my bed. I had to write some essay-thing to see which class I should be put in at school and so far it had been kicking my ass.

"You've got some good points," Nathan said, grabbing a pencil that had been sitting by the paper. "But you're kind of veering off the main point…"

I stared at him in complete shock. Unable to say anything. Completely blown away. Was he trying to…help me?

"You might want to try shutting your mouth Davis," Lucas smirked. "You look like a fish."

I snapped my mouth shut and sat down on the bed. Lucas pushed himself up onto his elbows and handed me the essay, pointing out a few marks he had made on the paper.

"See? You're talking about how the juggler sees his job as being able to defy gravity and have control over this main aspect of his life but then you start to go off into technicalities. You need to stick to your main point and make sure that what you're saying in your third paragraph doesn't contradict what you said in the beginning."

I nodded slowly, finally grasping what I was trying to get across in my essay.

"Thanks Lucas," I smiled gratefully at him.

"Whatever," he retorted quickly, rolling off the bed and landing neatly on his feet. "You owe me."

Then, before I could say anything else, he opened my window, flipped himself over the side, landed on the roof, and winked at me. I was still in shock. Ok so maybe his voice had seemed a little cold when he told me that I owed him, but it still didn't overlap the fact that he had helped me with my essay. And I felt a sudden urge to laugh as he jogged lightly across the roof and opened his own window, swinging his legs in and letting the rest of his body follow.

He was a mystery alright.

Lucas-

"Lucas! Brooke! Dinners ready!" Mom yelled up our selective staircases. "If you're not here in fifteen seconds, I'm throwing it away!"

I slammed out my door and down the stairs at record time knowing that mom wasn't just making an idle threat. Once when I was in fifth grade, I had been five minutes late to dinner and when I got down it was gone. Gone as in it was in the trash. No need to say I was never late when I could help it from then on.

I skidded around the corner of the hallway and made a sharp right into the kitchen where I almost ran into…dad.

"Lucas-"

"Hey Dad," I said quickly, cutting him off and sitting down at the table. Dad turned to glare at me, clearly annoyed when Brooke glided in.

"Hi Mr. Scott," she smiled tightly, sitting down across the table from me.

"Ah, Brooke," dad leered. "And how was your first, full day here?" He sat down heavily in the chair at the head of the table as mom served the pasta onto our plates.

"Oh it was great!" Brooke replied pleasantly. "I got to spend some time with- this looks wonderful Mrs. Scott- I spent some time with-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed me staring urgently at her, shaking my head and mentally screaming at her not to go on. Mom and Dad had told me to cut off all contact with Nathan and they knew Haley and my younger brother were going out, so if Brooke said Haley, we were all screwed. "Um…Lucas…I spent some time getting to know Lucas," Brooke said quickly, stumbling over her words.

Mom looked delighted. Dad looked angry.

"Lucas you were supposed to be working out today. I though we agreed that you would do running on Saturdays an weight training on Sundays." He glared at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's Brookes first day here dad, I figured she could use someone to talk to you know? Show her around the place."

"No. Lucas you aren't going to be good enough tomorrow when Basketball season starts. Those other teams are going to kick your ass and all because you wanted to show someone around? That isn't an excuse, that's pathetic. If I were you, I would have started doubling my training sessions months ago. I would be in top shape by now and you're just average. Average isn't good enough though."

I could see Brooke sinking back in her seat and suddenly I was angry.

"You know what dad? You're not me. You never will be me, so just get off my back and leave me alone." I stood up from the table, shoving my chair back.

"Lucas!" Mom protested, moving to stand.

"Thanks for dinner Ma," I said quickly, walking swiftly towards the front door.

"Don't you even think about leaving this house!" my dad thundered at me from the table. I paused, and then kept walking, all the way until my hand was resting on the doorknob. "Lucas Scott you stop right now." Suddenly dad was behind me and I spun around to face him.

"No _dad_, you listen," I hissed. "I used to love basketball. It was my life. But then you came along and changed it. You took the game away from it! And now, everything, school, basketball, its all just another chance for you to pick me apart, and show me how much better you are."

"Don't you blame this on me!" Dad roared loudly, his face getting red. "It isn't my fault that you are too weak to-"

"You know what?! I almost killed myself for you, you know that?" I shouted back.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked in an angry, low voice.

"Drugs dad, I took drugs for you."

"No. My son would never take drugs." Dad said, stepping away from me and shaking his head.

"That's just it!" I groaned. "It's always about you! _My_ son wouldn't take drugs! Well guess what?! Maybe I don't want to be _your_ son!" I opened my mouth to yell at him again when all of a sudden all the fight left my body leaving me with a desperate need to just get away. I pulled the door open and snatched my keys out of my pocket as I made my way quickly to my car. Slamming the car door behind me I gunned the engine and peeled away, determined to forget my problems at home.

Brooke-

It was sometime around one and he still wasn't home. At least, that was what I was guessing. I was lying down in my bed, staring at the moonlight shining on my wall through the window and wondering where Lucas was.

My mom was an alcoholic. I knew what it was like to have a screwed up family life. It seemed like Lucas knew what it was like too. He had taken drugs. Enhancement drugs I was guessing, to make himself better at basketball. Better at basketball to be better for his dad. I sighed and rolled over on my side, trying to get comfortable. I didn't understand why Dan didn't get what he was doing to his son. He was destroying him. He was taking everything he loved away from him and then when he was all alone, he stripped him down to his essence and tore him apart. Ok so maybe it wasn't that dramatic but I didn't want anyone to go through what I went through. I didn't want anyone to go through life with their parents the way I had.

I turned again, rolling so I could look out my window to check and see if Lucas's light had turned on yet. He had to come home sometime soon, after all, we had school the next day…

Maybe he's just sleeping over at a friend's house, I tried to convince myself. No need to worry…But then again, if Lucas was anything like me, he'd be out at some party, drowning his sorrows in a cold beer. I closed my eyes, praying to god that when I opened them the light would be on in Lucas's room.

One…Two…Three…I opened my eyes. Then screamed. It wasn't a loud scream, just one of those small ones you make when you're so scared you feel like your throat won't open up enough to actually scream-scream. There was a face in the window.

After a moment I realized it was Lucas and I my chest heaved in relief.

"Do realize how bad you scared me just then?" I hissed, opening the window and glaring out at him. "I think you just took ten years off my life!"

Lucas swayed on his feet.

"Locked my window," he slurred. "I can't get in."

"Are you…are you drunk?" I asked leaning back to get a better look at him in the moonlight. I sighed and then looked at him again. "Did you climb up to the second floor drunk?!"

Lucas didn't say anything so I pulled him in through my window and rolled him over onto my bed.

"Boy are you going to have a bad hang-over in the morning," I said, frowning sadly.

Hey everyone! Aren't you all just thrilled that I updated so soon?! Lol I just couldn't stop thinking about this story at school today and then in biology I was sitting there and it was like…POOF! It suddenly seemed like the most important thing in the world. Including the bio test I probably just failed. Ah well. Let me know if it was worth it.

Ideas flow from my brain to my computer without stopping for editing so if there are any mistakes I apologize profusely.

Anyways, I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter and I just want to thank those of you who reviewed for doing it! Honestly, if you hadn't I probably would have gone into a deep depression and never come out. Not really, but I do really appreciate the reviews. They're what keep me going so keep it up!

Potato92, shygurl23, wildb3rry, ZakiaR, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, BrucasForeva and Lovepink2much you are all officially my reason for living now. Thank you so much for the support. Brucas forever!

catcat51092- Don't worry, this story is completely AU and it won't be like the other one. What fun is it when you already know everything that's gonna happen, right? Right. Glad you like it:D

Everything's better if it's Brucas

-Kendra


	3. Funny Little Feeling

Disclaimer- I still don't own One Tree Hill. If I ever get it, I'll let you know.

Song? Funny Little Feeling by the Rock an Roll Soldiers

Chapter Three- Funny Little Feeling

Lucas-

_I've got a funny little feeling_

_My arms are shaking like a lightning rod_

_I cannon ball right through the ceiling_

_And sink my teeth until the feelings gone_

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. The light was too bright. My eyes were going to burn out of my head. Oh _my head_! I moaned and tried to open my eyes again, squinting slowly and letting my eyes open little by little. I must have died, I thought wondrously to myself. Why else would my room be pink? I must have been driving home after the party, after having a little…ok, _a lot_ to drink, and I must have been in a car crash and died! But that still didn't explain why my room was pink…

I pushed myself up onto my elbows but fell back down when my world started swinging in circles around me. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," I muttered, trying to remind myself to breath.

"Don't worry Lukey-boy, you're ok," a voice said from beside me. I opened one eye and slowly let it travel over towards the source of the sound.

"Brooke?" I asked, trying to figure out why the hell Brooke was in heaven. Or possibly this was hell…

Brooke laughed at the expression on my face and leaned towards me from where she was sitting on a chair next to the bed. "You were drunk last night, came home around one o'clock, climbed up the wall to the second story which is pretty damn awesome, and then you came to my window because you said yours was locked and scared me half to death." I nodded and tried to sit up again. Brooke sat back in her seat and smiled.

"Wait…were you up at one o'clock?" I asked curiously, trying to roll with the waves of my vision. "How can you possibly be awake now?"

"Oh I don't run on sleep," Brooke replied nonchalantly. "I run on coffee." She pulled a coffee mug from next to her and took a small sip.

I moaned and held my hand out, frowning when she pulled the cup away. "Oh no buddy-boy," she laughed, placing the mug down out of my reach. "I've designed a little something for you myself." And then, from behind her on the desk, she pulled a cup full of…well…I don't really know what it was, but it looked gross.

I curled my lip in distaste and withdrew my hand. "No way in _hell_, am I drinking that." I told her stubbornly, turning my head away.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby Lucas." She scolded. "I'm telling you, this thing works wonders. Back in California, I had this huge house and after my dad…died…I used to have parties all the time. Usually everyone just passed out in at the end of them and I can really hold my liquor." She smiled proudly. "So I was usually the only one partially sober in the mornings. I made this recipe up, but trust me, in ten minutes top; you'll be feeling good as new."

I still didn't take the cup from her. It wasn't that I didn't trust her; it was just that I thought that if I ate or drank anything, I'd be throwing up all over before you could say gross-hangover-drink-thing.

Brooke sighed. "Here's the deal Lucas, we have school in about one hour. You can either drink it and go, or you can lay here throwing up all over and I'll go downstairs and tell your mom you have a hangover and can't go to school today."

I glared at Brooke. "You wouldn't."

Brooke smiled back evilly, "You want to bet on that?"

I grabbed the nasty looking drink out of her hands and downed it like a shot, screwing my face up in disgust as I swallowed the thick liquid.

"What the hell is in that?!" I gasped, handing the cup back to a smug looking Brooke.

"You don't want to know," she said quickly, turning away from me. "You think you can make it back across the roof without falling off?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Ok then!" Brooke turned back, smiling brightly. "I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes and you can give me a ride to school because my car is officially, out of gas."

I dragged myself off her bed, grateful that the room had stopped spinning and then frowned. "But if my window is locked, how will I get it?"

"I checked it already." Brooke grinned, turning towards me. "It was already open."

"Oh…" I paused and turned towards Brooke, leaning my back against the window. "Brooke…thanks for taking care of me last night…it's not something just anyone would do…"

A small smile stretched across Brookes face and she nodded her head at me. "No problem."

I climbed out the window then smirked at her, "Maybe I should start cutting you some slack…"

"Yeah, _maybe_," Brooke laughed, rolling her eyes at me and closing the window in my face. She shoed me away with her hands and I laughed, feeling the fresh breeze on my face as I walked over towards my own window. I felt better already although I wasn't sure it was just because of the drink.

Huh…it was open, I thought idly, pulling myself into my own room. Weird how stuff like that worked out.

Brooke-

"Lucas, you get your cute ass down here before I come up and drag you down!" I shouted from where I was standing outside the door, waiting for Lucas to drive me to school.

"You think I have a cute ass?" a voice asked from behind me. I screamed and whipped around in the air.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped, crossing my arms and tapping my foot, trying to act annoyed and not at all like just having him this close to me was making my heart beat faster.

"Doing what?" Lucas asked, walking past me towards his car. I followed him quickly, sliding into the passenger seat and turning to frown at him.

"You keep popping up out of nowhere and it's kinda creepy!"

"Really? I thought you'd think it was cute. You know, kinda like my-"

"Stop! Talking!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands and turning away from him so he wouldn't see me blushing. God, when did I turn into a boy-crazy, weak-at-the-knees-when-he-looks-at-you girl? I don't know either. I didn't even see it coming until last night when I was lying in bed waiting for Lucas to come home. It was then that I realized how worried I was. And I realized that I was worried for a reason. I had feelings for-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lucas put the car into reverse and shot out of the driveway. I jerked forward and my seatbelt cut into my chest.

"Holy crap! Lucas! Slow down!" I screamed, putting my hands on the dashboard to steady myself.

"Who died and made you Queen of all Bitches?" Lucas laughed, speeding up instead.

"Do you always drive like this?" I gasped, sitting back in my seat.

"Only with you Brookie Cookie," he smiled sarcastically, cruising around a corner.

"Oh my god, how did you manage to drive home drunk last night?" I asked, frowning. "It's a miracle that you didn't die!" I added as we sped through a red light. Good thing this is a small town and there aren't really people out this early, I thought to myself. "Or kill anyone."

"Yeah…" Lucas paused. "There _was _that old lady walking her dog…"

"Lucas Scott!" I shouted, slapping him, hard, on the arm.

"Hey, driving here!" Lucas said sounding affronted.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," I scoffed, turning to look out the window.

"And besides," Lucas continued. "I didn't _really_ hit anyone." He frowned. "Except maybe a mailbox…and I think there was an antelope but I'm guessing that was just my imagination…"

I snorted and tried not to laugh. "Like you would remember," I retorted. "You were smashingly drunk when you got home." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "You know, when most people are drunk they blab out their deepest darkest secrets and stuff…you said even less when you were drunk then you did before. And that's saying something because you barely said three words to me when I first got here…"

"I have two levels of drunkenness," Lucas said, frowning out the windshield and pulling into the parking lot in front of the school. I focused on him, trying to distract myself from how nervous I really was about my first day. "There's the one where I'm drunk and I don't say anything, and then there's the one where I'm an open mouth and all the words just fall out of me without me thinking."

"Ha!" I laughed, "Like you ever think before you talk!"

"Ouch," Lucas said, looking offended. He hopped out of the car and I followed him, pulling nervously at the hem of my shirt.

"Hey Luke!" a voice rang out from across the parking lot. Lucas turned towards the speaker and grinned. A group of guys started towards us and I groaned. Normally I would be delighted in this situation but at the moment, I was out of my element and I needed to get used to being the new girl before I started checking out the guys.

Who were _hot_ just for the record.

"Who's your friend?" a tall blonde haired boy asked, staring me up and down. I quirked an eyebrow and returned the favor, rolling my eyes at the other guys. They laughed.

"Brooke…the guys, guys, Brooke," Lucas said quickly, seemingly eager to get me away. "We got to go meet up with Nathan and Haley; I'll catch you all later." Then he grabbed me by the elbow and steered me towards the front of the school.

"It's so small!" I said aloud, examining the building. Lucas grunted. Ok so it wasn't _that_ small, but after living in California for all my life, everything here seemed smaller. He guided me into the front doors and suddenly it seemed like people were clambering to get near us.

"Hey Lucas, are you ready for the game this Friday?"

"Did you read the newspaper article about the team? They are so going down."

"I'm having a party this weekend, you want to come?"

Lucas directed one, calm yet scary glare out into the crowd and they parted to let us through. They don't call it the evil eye just for nothing.

I almost squirmed under all the eyes watching us but then I straightened up and held my head a little higher. I focused on the warmth of Lucas's hand on my arm and tried to forget everything else as I walked down the hallway. I was Brooke Davis. I was strong.

"Hey Brooke!" a voice sang out from somewhere in front of us. I sighed in relief.

"Haley!" I shouted, pushing through a few people till I got to the girl and collapsed into her arms. "I haven't even done anything yet and everyone's starting at me like I'm an animal in a zoo!"

"That's because you're hot." Haley said, patting me gently on the head. I broke out into a smile and she turned to Lucas.

"Thanks for getting her here Luke; I'll take her for now though."

Lucas nodded and turned towards me, ignoring all the eyes on us. "I'll come find you after school."

I smiled softly at him and he turned and walked away, a few people exiting the crowd to walk with him to his first class.

"Ok girly-girl, where to first?" I asked, turning back towards Haley.

"Ah…principles office. You need to be welcomed to the school and all that crap."

I followed Haley through the halls until we reached a large door with an OFFICE sign over it. The bell rang.

"I leave you now," Haley said dramatically, taking my hand and letting it slip out of hers as she walked backwards.

"My heart will ache for you," I assured her dryly, turning towards the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I walked in.

"Brooke Davis?" a perky voice asked, as soon as I'd stepped into the lightly lit room. I nodded hesitantly and waited as the secretary shuffled a few papers on her desk. "Principle Turner is ready for you if you just want to go through that door there…" she pointed to a door at the end of the room and I smiled appreciatively at her as I walked towards it. I knocked and counted mentally to ten.

"Principle Turner?" I asked, opening the door and peeking my head in. A tall black, middle aged man sat at the desk in front of me, staring at a computer screen. He waved me in with one hand, finished typing something then looked up.

He raised himself to his feet and smiled invitingly. "Brooke Davis I assume? It's such a pleasure to have you here!"

"A pleasure to be here sir!" I responded, inwardly wincing at my sugary sweet tone. But Turner appeared to be soaking it all up because he looked delighted with my politeness and gestured me to sit at a seat in front of his desk.

"Well," Turner smiled, picking a file up off the table and pulling a piece of paper from it. "This is your schedule for this semester; I've personally added a clean block at the end of your day so you can join cheerleading if you wish…" He looked up at me and seemed to notice my astonishment because he went on, "I see here that you were the captain of your team back in California and I thought you would be a very nice asset to our squad here." I nodded, trying to contain my excitement. Cheerleading had always been something I was good at.

"That would be wonderful sir!" I beamed.

Principle Turner looked pleased. "Very well, I have someone to show you around and for your convenience, she's also a cheerleader and will be able to help you get situated and everything." He kept talking but I was only vaguely listening to him. I nodded and smiled at the appropriate moments, wondering if I would fit in here. It wouldn't be that different from California, right? And even if it was, I would have Lucas and Haley and Nathan to help me…

"Anyway, Rachel should be right outside now…she's waiting to take you to your first class," Turner said, standing up and holding out his hand. I shook it carefully then turned towards the door.

"Thank you sir," I smiled, Turner smiled back, sitting back down and watching me until I was out of the door.

I sighed in relief the moment I cleared the doorway of the secretary's office.

"Tired of Turner already?" an amused voice asked.

I twisted my body to the side to get a better look at the girl who was leaning up against the wall beside me. "I think if I would have kept on smiling so hard my face would have ripped in two," I muttered, turning to face her.

"I totally know what you're talking about," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "And I bet he lapped it all up."

"Every word," I grinned.

"Guys," she smirked. "They're so easy." I laughed and she held out her hand for me to shake. "By the way, I'm Rachel Gattina."

"Brooke Davis."

"Yeah I know," she grinned back. "I'm your…tour guide here."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god," I muttered. Rachel gave me a strange look and I hurriedly explained, "I was expecting to get stuck with some blonde bimbo."

Rachel burst out laughing. Fingering her long red hair she shrugged. "Better stick with me if you want to avoid those types." She started walking down the hall, motioning me to follow her. "So…Turner only told me to show you around because I'm a cheerleader and he heard you were pretty good and he thinks I'm all innocent because I could pass calculus in my sleep." I snorted. "I know," Rachel rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing so I'll just show you around a bit then after school we can go to practice and I'll get you all set up for Peyton."

I nodded in agreement and walked beside her, tugging the straps on my backpack so they were even.

"So do you like it here?" I asked, turning to look at Rachel.

She shrugged. "Really? It's all I've ever known so there's not much to compare it to…it's kind of nice to have known everyone for your whole life though. Creates a comfort zone and everything. Speaking of…" she turned and looked at me, "Do you know anyone here or am I the first to be graced with your presence?"

"Oh, I know Haley James and Nathan Scott-"

"Ah, the Golden Couple," Rachel laughed. "Figures."

"What's that mean?" I asked, frowning slightly. Haley was my friend, closer to me already then some people that I used to refer to as best friends had been back in California. I was ready to defend her even though Rachel seemed pretty cool and I really liked her.

"Everyone knows who Haley and Nathan are," Rachel explained. "Actually, Haley and I are pretty close. I think the two of us are the only two sane people on the Cheerleading Squad…" she trailed off but then seemed to realize I was waiting for her to go on and started talking again. "Anyway, everyone loves Haley. You know? She's even nice to the nerds who everyone else makes fun of. She was kind of in the background for a while though. I mean, she tutors people and the girl is hot, but she was always kind of like…uncharted territory that nobody went near. Anyway, people always said she had "In" potential but she wasn't actually in the picture until Nathan needed tutoring from her. Storybook romance, he ended up falling for her and visa versa. He introduced her to all the jocks and cheerleaders and turns out she's a kick-ass one herself so soon enough everyone was jealous of the two of them. Basically to sum it all up, Haley was totally off the radar until Nathan admitted he was failing math and the rest they say- is history.

I nodded my head, grinning. Of course Nathan and Haley would have a history like that. The Golden Couple. I should have guessed.

"Anyway, how do you know them?" Rachel asked, continuing down the hallway.

"Oh, actually I'm living with Nathan's brother Lucas-" I stopped abruptly as Rachel froze mid-step. "I'm guessing you know him too?" I asked, bewildered. I think I was starting to get everyone's place in Tree Hill. Haley and Nathan were obviously the King and Queen of the school with the fairy-tale romance, which left Lucas to be the cold-hearted-user at the top of the food chain. The one everyone either loved, or pretended to hate but secretly wanted to be.

"Lucas Scott?" Rachel echoed. I nodded slowly. "Lucas Scott as in drop-dead-gorgeous-manwhore-of-Tree-Hill-High-School-captain-of-the-basketball-team-who-everyone-either-wants-or-wants-to-be-Lucas-Scott?"

"Um…yeah?"

Rachel sighed wistfully. "He's kinda famous around here too," she grinned.

"Yeah I was starting to get that feeling," I murmured, remembering getting mobbed by what I guess you could call admirers that morning.

"Girl, you are in _way _over your head," Rachel smirked.

"I got that feeling too."

Brooke-

I resisted the urge to hunch my shoulders over and stare down at my feet as we entered the gym. Instead, I tossed my hair back and marched in, flanked on either side by Rachel and Haley. On one side of the gym, the boys basketball team was practicing, they were all in a line doing pushups while Coach Durham watched them, blowing is whistle and making them start over whenever anyone stopped. I winced in pity.

Haley grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the gym where a group of girls in shorts and work out sweats were stretching.

"Peyton!" Rachel called out, dropping her bag on the bleachers. "This is Brooke, she just transferred in from-"

"We don't need anymore cheerleaders." A tall blonde girl snapped, stalking over to us. She glared at me and I stared back in shock. What the hell was _her_ problem?

"Oh please," I snarled, curling my lip in distaste, instantly on the defensive. "I think you need all the help you can get."

Peyton stepped forward, her blue eyes burning. "It's not like I'm gonna get any help from you! You look like you just crawled out of a JC Penny catalogue."

"As opposed to what?" I asked heatedly, not backing down. "You coming out of a dumpster?"

There was a collective gasp and a few smothered giggles from the cheerleaders behind Peyton and I could have sworn I heard a hoot from one of the basketball players. Out of the corner of my eye I could see them standing up and shifting on their feet, watching us. Coach Durham was standing to the side, getting ready to intervene if necessary.

"Get out. Of my gym." Peyton said, her eyes screwed up in anger.

"Get out of my face," I hissed softly.

"Pey, it's ok," Haley said, bounding between us. "Principle Turner wants her on the squad!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and didn't take them off me. "Its not Turners squad, its mine." She snapped. "And I don't want some slutty little bitch ruining it."

I took a step back as if I'd been slapped but then my eyes hardened. "I've heard that one before. Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm sorry _Brooke_, but I'm not letting you on the squad. So unless you want to go running back to nice Mr. Turner and tell him that big bad Peyton won't let you play with the big girls, I think you better _get the hell out of my gym_."

"And I think _you_ better shut the hell up before my fist meets your face," I snapped back, turning on my heel before she had a chance to respond and stalking out of the gym holding my head higher than usual.

The moment the door swung closed behind me I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, leaning back against the wall. What was I doing here? I closed my eyes.

"Brooke?"

I looked up to see Lucas standing in front of me in his basketball shorts and jersey, breathing heavily. He scratched the back of his neck and considered me carefully.

"You ok?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Never better."

Lucas smiled back ruefully. There was a small silence then- "Peyton's a bitch," he offered helpfully, watching me tilt my head back against the wall and give a small breath of laughter.

"It's ok. I get that stuff a lot."

Lucas looked guilty. "Brooke-" he hesitated then stepped towards me, grabbing my hand and holding it between his. My breath caught in my throat and a small tingling sensation made its way up my arm. "You shouldn't let Peyton take away cheerleading. If you really love it, you should fight for it." I wanted to nod or say something but I felt frozen. "If you enjoy it, you shouldn't ever let anyone take it away from you."

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Lucas!" Nathan popped his head around the door and Lucas stepped away from me quickly, letting my hands slide out of his. Nathan smiled apologetically at me then looked back at Lucas. "The team needs our fearless leader back."

Lucas nodded and turned back towards me, shooing Nathan away with one hand.

"Well, I gotta go now…" he said slowly.

"Its fine, I can wait till after practice." I assured him. "Actually, I was thinking of going to talk to Principle Turner…" Lucas smiled. He stepped away from me, still facing me so his back was to the door.

"You sure you'll be alright?" he asked. "Because I can ask Coach-"

"Go," I laughed, waving him away. "Your team needs their fearless leader," I smirked. Then I saluted, curtsied, did a praying-hands Japanese bow thing and before he could blink, stepped forward and pushed him through the door, back into the gym.

Then I turned determinedly, and headed towards Turners office.

Brooke-

I sat down in the back of the school under a large tree and leaned back against it, closing my eyes. Searching through my mind, I tried to remember the last time I was this proud of myself for standing up to someone. Usually it was me people wished they could stand up against. It felt kind of nice to be the one standing up for myself. The feeling flitted away from me however when I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

I turned quickly to the person who had appeared next to me. "What?" I asked sweetly, a little peeved that someone had just ruined my moment.

"This seat taken?" asked the boy, looking directly in my eyes. He had particular brownish blonde hair that was spiked up and light blue eyes, much different from Lucas's, I thought silently to myself. Wait, why was I comparing him to Lucas?

"You can sit there if you want," I answered, turning back to my original position and preparing to try a take a quick nap before Lucas got out of practice. Before I could even close my eyes however, I felt the person move a little closer to me. I turned to look at him and one eyebrow rose in true Brooke Davis fashion. "Can I help you?"

"I know you can," he answered causally, tilting his head to the side to look at me.

"Well you're straight forward," I said, turning back to the front and planning on ignoring him. "If you really want something, go ask someone else."

He shrugged. "What if I want you?"

I sat motionless. That was unexpected. I turned to look at him and found those eyes staring right back at me. Okay I was wrong in what I said before. Something in his eyes _did_ remind me of Lucas. Maybe that was why I didn't pull away when he leaned in quickly and kissed me.

Before I even had a chance to respond, he was on his feet, smiling down at me. He kicked a fallen leaf off his old scruffy vanes and turned away. I was still shocked into silence. At the last minute, he turned back to me.

"In case you were wondering, I'm Chris Keller," he said in his raspy voice. Then he was gone.

I sat silently, wondering if I was happy about this new development or not. Before I had time to completely asses the situation, a shadow passed over my face and I looked up to see Lucas standing above me.

"I'm leaving," he said shortly, turning to walk away before waiting for me. I scurried to my feet and followed Lucas towards his car.

"So I went to talk to Turner," I said, looking at Lucas for his reaction. I got nothing. I felt a slight pang of disappointment. I guess I had expected him to be proud of me or something.

"I called mom, she got your car ready for you so you don't need rides from me anymore." Lucas said, ignoring what I had just said.

"Oh," I whispered quietly, slipping into the passengers' seat.

The ride home was silent.

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry. I am completely obsessed with this story and I just can't stop updating. It's craziness. **

**Right. So here we go. I'd like to send out a personal thank you to **_**Linkie**_** because as she so wonderfully pointed out, I wrote Nathan's name at one point where it should have been Lucas. So incase any of you were confused, go ahead and thank her for clearing that up. **

**I'd also like to send a shout out to **_**Potato92**_** for having faith in me (about my biology test.) Nice to know you believe in me! (And just incase anyone really cares, I got a 52/53 on it! Woot woot!) Also, I am aware that I am one of those people who read a story they totally love and then let it influence their own writing. Don't worry. I've got stuff in store that I don't think I've seen yet. At least…I hope not…**

**For those of you who are just catching on this particular Brucas train, it's AU where Brookes dad is dead, Nathan and Haley aren't married, and Chris Keller doesn't refer to himself as "Chris Keller." I own nothing except the house they live in.**

_**BrownEyes1980- **_**I'm attempting to make their relationship a steadily incline but I'm just so excited about the two of them I think I'm going way to fast! Ah well, some things are just meant to be right? And what kind of story would it be if there were no ups and downs? Lol. I'm not really sure how develop their backgrounds more in the story, but you're so right in thinking its going to influence their decisions and…stuff…**

_**BrucasForeva**_**- Ah! I'm so glad that you like my Lucas! It was kind of hard to write him in the beginning because I was so mad at his TV versions schizophrenic-ness where he goes from loving Brooke to Peyton in like…a week. Or month. Whatever. Anyway! Love/Hate relationships are always the best. I'm trying to add some Naley just because they're so damn cute! I debated having them married or not but it could happen anytime! What do you think?**

_**LBHNluver**_**- Hold in there, I'll try my best:D**

_**SmileLikeYooMeanIt-**_** You wouldn't happen to listen to The Killers, would you? Because I would so love you even more than I already do if you did. But I'm glad you like the story! I'm sorry that it's like the other one and I promise it'll be different. Honestly, in the beginning of my stories I tend to put a lot of effort into it and as we get further in it becomes more me writing and less of my structured plans. Meaning I think less about it so it'll definitely be…different. Better different though.**

_**Brucasss**_**- I'm glad you like it! I personally think that relationships with tension are much, much more interesting than sweet innocent ones don't you? Was this update soon enough?**

_**Wildb3rry**_**- Damn right it is! **

_**flipflopgal- **_**There are so many stories out there it's hard to come up with a new idea! But I'll try my best for you! Lol. And my ends are always exciting. Don't you worry. **

_**Linkie**_**- Yes, I know, I already said I appreciated your review, but I'd just like to say it again. Thank you! It's me and my crazy mind that just can't keep these names straight. Glad you like it!**

_**Potato92- **_**Ah yes, thank you for your faith. I'm sure that's what made me get such a good grade. I owe you one. I'm glad you like the story though! I think everyone's kinda rushing into relationships but then again, its fiction land! Anything can happen!**

**Who here is excited that One Tree Hill is on tonight?! Me Me! Just me? Okay then. Sorry bout that. Just ignore me here. I'm going kind of insane. Now then, **_**Lovepink2much, LiZ457, apple01, and Simone1, **_**once again, my reason for living. What would I do without you guys?**

**Did anyone know Indira Gandhi was assassinated in a Sikh nationalist attack in retaliation to an Indian attack? The things you learn in Modern World. So exciting. (That was my sarcastic voice.)**

**Everything's Better it its…What?**

**-Kendra**


	4. The Beautiful Breakdown

Four-The Beautiful Breakdown Chapter

**Lucas**-

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do?_

'_Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"How'd practice go?" Dad asked the moment we walked through the door.

"Fine," I answered shortly, heading up to my bedroom, Brooke trailing slowly behind me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Dad. Not now.

"Lucas, that wasn't an answer," Dad barked, forcing me to stop and turn towards him. "I was watching a tape of your last game and I realized you need to work on your free throws. Not to mention you were looking winded in the fourth quarter. You can go for a run in the morning."

"Dad, I'm tired." I said, turning back towards the stairs. "I don't have enough energy to run now let alone at five in the morning."

Brooke was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking like she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what.

"Lucas, you need to try harder!" Dad said, getting angry with my unwillingness to commit to another five-o'clock run. "The South Newport game is coming up, and that is the best team around here. Do you even realize everything's getting messed up because you're not trying hard enough? Everything we've worked so hard for! Are you just going to give up on it? This is your ride to college! You can't screw this up Lucas."

"Everything _I've_ worked so hard for," I corrected him tiredly, making my way up the stairs. I slammed the door before he could say anything else and stood, staring in at my room silently. It was my own little safe haven. I made my way over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it, kicking my shoes off and running a hand through my hair.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm all right_

_And you can't change me_

Why was I so annoyed? I glanced out the window towards Brooke's room and identified her sitting on her own bed, mirroring my position. It's not like Brooke and I are together, I reminded myself, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. So she kissed Chris Keller. So what? If I was going to survive the next week getting ready for the South Newport game, I was gonna need an ally in the house. I frowned slightly then stood up. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her right?

I pushed my window open and slid out of it, landing lightly on my feet and treading softly across the roof to her window. When I reached it, I realized with a small smile it was already unlocked.

Brooke looked up happily when I pulled myself into her room. Sighing in relief, she squinted up at me.

"I'm so glad you're not mad at me," she grinned almost shyly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I laughed, trying to calm down my racing nerves. Why was it that whenever I was in the same room as her, it felt like I was at the top of the empire states building, looking down at all the people below and suddenly I couldn't breath?

Brooke shrugged slowly, searching my face for an answer to my own question. I automatically cleared it so she wouldn't be able to catch what I had been thinking and threw myself down on the bed beside her. I pulled myself up onto my elbows and let my head drop into my hands with a muffled groan.

"What's wrong?" Brooke laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Have you met my dad?" I asked, still not taking my head from my hands. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Brooke laughed again, settling herself back against the pillows and staring at me somewhat sympathetically. "Why do you try so hard?" she asked.

I sighed. "Because I want to make him proud, you know?" I searched for the right words to make her understand what I meant. "He was a great college ball player back in his day, and I guess ever since Nathan moved out, it's kind of like he's been reliving his glory days…through me. Only I'm not good enough for him. And I try, really I do. But…it's just never enough."

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_  
_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Brooke moved forward and crawled over so she was lying next to me. "It's not your fault you know," she said softly, pulling my hands away from my face. "You don't have to do this for him. You should be doing it for you."

"I know that," I said, trying to get her to understand. "It's just …ever since Nathan left, he just won't leave me alone. I can handle the pressure most of the time, I can handle the game, but Dad just doesn't ever let it go."

"I get it." she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "My mom was- is, not the most pleasant person in the world..." she looked down at the bed and pulled on a loose string coming out of the blanket. I watched her quietly, wondering if I should say something. "She never really wanted me anyway," Brooke said, shifting her eyes up towards the ceiling. "If it hadn't been for my dad I would be just another aborted baby."

"Sometimes..." I paused, wondering if this was appropriate. "Sometimes I wish my parents hadn't had me." I said quietly, not looking at her. "I wish they had aborted me."

Brooke looked up. "No you don't," she said simply. "You're dad just puts a lot of pressure on you. So much that sometimes you wonder if you can really handle it or not. You think you can't, you think you're not strong enough, not good enough, but truth is Lucas, you are."

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

She looked around at me and caught my eyes, refusing to let me look down again. "Lucas, your dad is proud of you. He's jut disappointed in himself and he takes it out on you." Then there was a silence and neither of us said anything. We just stayed there, lying on the bed, mentally convincing each other we were enough.

"Lucas!" a voice yelled from downstairs. I stood up wearily and rolled my eyes at Brooke.

"The devil beckons."

She laughed and waved me away with one hand as I turned and made my way down the stairs.

"We don't have all day Lucas!" Dad yelled up the stairs at me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I have to say, the look on Dad's face when he saw me come out of Brooke's room instead of my own was absolutely priceless. But then it turned to one of anger and I could tell this conversation was not going to be good.

"What do you want Dad?" I sighed, pulling a chair towards and plopping down on it as soon as we got into the kitchen.

He was silent for a moment before he turned towards me and frowned. "You're going to give it all up for her, aren't you?" he asked.

"_What_?"

"Davis, she's got you under her control now," he looked a little surprised but mostly disappointed.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You're falling for her." He said simply.

"Dad-"

"No, Lucas, listen to me," he lowered his voice and bent down closer to my face. "She is not worth it, do you hear me? One girl is not worth throwing your entire future away over."

"You're crazy," I snapped, standing up and shoving my chair backward. "You have no idea what you're talking about and neither do I."

"She's not any different from all the other girls," he yelled after my retreating back. "Just remember that."

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me and made my way back up to Brooke's room. I paused outside the door because I could hear Brooke talking to someone inside.

"I'm just not sure," she was saying, and I could practically imagine her pacing back and forth, chewing on a fingernail. "No, it's not that it's just…" I was about to enter the room when I stopped cold at the mention of my name. "Lucas? No, it's not about him. I mean, it _is_ but not like that…at least, I don't think he thinks that-" she paused and I leaned closer to the door so I could try to hear the other person's response. "I know," she sighed. "I'm confusing myself too…" then she laughed and I smiled at the sound. The smile was wiped off my face at her next words however. "Fine Chris, I'll go out with you."

"Chris Keller?" I asked calmly, the moment I heard the little beep signaling the end of their conversation.

"Yeah." Brooke said, looking nervous.

"Tonight?"

Brooke looked at me, and I could practically see the conflicting emotions in her eyes. My own were completely emotionless.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" I asked making sure she couldn't see my fist clenching by my side. I got a bad feeling about Chris Keller and I didn't want Brooke getting hurt as a consequence. "He plays the freaking guitar and the guy is trouble. He kissed Haley and almost ruined her and Nathan's entire relationship."

"I know, but I believe that people can change and anyway, he's the first person who asked me out, so why not?" Brooke said looking up at me and sitting back down on her bed. "Do I need to remind you about the rumors about you and your girl-of-the-week?" she flopped down onto her back and groaned. "I don't know how many girls came up to me today asking me if it was true that I was living with _the_ Lucas Scott, and if he'd mentioned them."

"Come on Brooke, you don't know what you're doing," I insisted, ignoring her comments about my 'girl-of-the-week.' "I can't believe you'd get together with someone with a past like that."

"Well I have a past too!" Brooke shouted, standing up and walking quickly to her closet to look for something to wear. "And maybe by letting him move on from his, I can help myself move on from my own! Plus Lucas, its just one date."

"Come on Brooke, half the kids in this town were conceived on the first date."

"I won't sleep with him tonight then, are you happy?" she snapped, turning to look at me.

I froze. Brooke just stared at me. I thought for a moment then fidgeted. Brooke raised an eyebrow, watching me curiously. "You aren't like…um, like ah." I stalled gesturing with my hands towards her. I don't stutter. It's just something I don't do, but at that moment I felt the words rolling around in my mouth refusing to come out. I rolled my eyes before blurting it out. "A virgin, you're not a virgin are you?" I put my hands down in my lap then took them out again to scratch my forehead. "Because if you are, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said about you when we first met…and if you are, that's…cool." I offered lamely, scratching the back of my messy haired head.

Brooke laughed, "No Lucas, I'm not. But that doesn't mean I'm a slut either."

"Okay, fine, but it's still…he's just…Brooke," I sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

Brooke sat herself down on her bed and looked up at me. "I can take care of myself Lucas. And maybe by going out with him I'm proving to myself that I can really handle moving here to North Carolina and going on with my life."

"That's a crappy reason," I glared. "Why Chris Keller?"

"Because-" Brooke paused and rolled her eyes at me, looking irritated now. "I don't know, okay Lucas? I just…I thought, Chris is nice, and he plays the guitar-" I snorted but Brooke ignored me. "And it's not like anyone else has asked me out…" she looked quickly up at me but I just stepped away from her towards the door.

"Well they definitely wont now," I snapped, turning and yanking the door open.

"Lucas! Where are you going?"

"Out."

I felt a little bad for leaving Brooke standing in her bedroom wondering where exactly it was I was going, but I just had to get out of that house. And besides, it was her fault. She's the one who agreed to go out with Chris freaking Keller.

"Lucas!" Tim shouted, holding his fist out for me to pound the moment I stepped onto the river court. "How's my homeboy?"

"You know you're white, right Tim?" Nathan asked, rolling his eyes at Tim and slapping me on the back. "What's up Luke?"

"Nothing," I muttered, nodding to the rest of the team and grabbing the basketball from out of Nathan's hands.

I shot the ball towards the basket but it hit off the rim instead. I caught the rebound and threw it again.

"Um…Luke, man, you okay?" someone asked, and I turned to see the team staring at me.

"Me? Fine." I shot the ball again but it refused to go in. "Shit," I swore angrily, turning to look at the guys. "Can I help you?" I snapped.

They looked uneasily at each other then turned towards Nathan who shrugged at them and looked back towards me.

"Want to play a game of five on five?" he asked, smiling when everyone nodded. I nodded along with them. I really needed to work off some of this excess energy.

"So that new girls pretty hot," David Palmer observed, passing the ball to me. "What's her name again? Brooke?"

I shot the ball and it went in.

"Man, that girl goes beyond hot," Tim grinned wolfishly, dribbling the ball up the court. "I'd tap that."

I stole the ball from him and drove it to the basket.

"She's from California right? I heard the girls from California are all bitchy and shit, but she looks nice."

The ball went in.

"Oh come on, don't you know it's always the innocent looking ones you have to worry about?"

"Shut up man," Nathan growled.

David passed me the ball again and I went in for a lay up.

"She doesn't look that innocent to me…"

Mike Donne caught my rebound and paused, holding the ball out in front of him.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

David snorted. "She doesn't exactly look like the 'going out' type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I finally asked, my eyes narrowing.

"He's just saying," someone else added, "that little Miss Davis looks more like the kind of girl you screw, not date."

My mouth clenched shut.

"Well I think she looks like a friendly person," Mike said defensively. "And you can't just know stuff like that by looking at someone." He turned to me. "You know her pretty well, right Lucas?"

"I- um…"

"Do _you_ think she'd go out with me?"

"Come on Mike, just face it! You only want to go out with her because you know she'd be good in the sa-"

David was on the ground before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up!" I shouted, hitting him in the face again.

"Get off me man!" David yelled, trying to get up but I hit him back to the ground.

"Lucas!" Nathan grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the boy lying on the court wiping the blood from his nose. "Chill out man!"

"Get off me," I snarled, pulling away from Nathan and glaring at David. "You stay the hell away from her."

Then I turned on my heel and was gone.

**Brooke**-

By the time I was ready for my date it was already getting dark outside and as I made my way down my staircase I looked across to the parallel staircase that belonged to Lucas. He was walking down it slowly, staring at a basketball he was tossing from hand to hand. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Lucas!" I said quickly, waving over at him to try and get his attention. His head shot up and he shushed me urgently with his hands, hurrying down the stairs now in his haste to make me shut up.

"Lucas?" Dan asked from the kitchen. "Are you down here?"

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Thanks," he muttered sarcastically, making his way towards the kitchen door. "Yeah dad, it's me."

I followed him in, pulling myself onto a stool and checking my watch. I was ready a whole fifteen minutes early! I pulled a piece of paper and a pen towards me and started doodling on it, occasionally looking up to see what Lucas and Dan were talking about in the corner of the room.

Actually it looked like just Dan was talking in a hushed voice at Lucas who was just standing silently, watching his dad with guarded eyes.

I thought I heard the words "practice" and "fail" a few times so I figured they were just talking about basketball. I glanced back down at my paper and continued drawing a little heart with a flaming arrow sticking out of it. In block letters, I wrote MOM inside the heart and then scribbled over it. When I finally looked back up at Lucas and Dan, Lucas was fuming. I could tell by the way his hands were clenching and unclenching that he was seconds away from hitting his dad. I watched in alarm as he hissed something and spun on his heel, stalking back off towards his staircase and kicking the basketball out of his way with his foot.

I jumped to my feet and hurried after him, pausing to grab the basketball as I exited the room. When I reached our stairs I hesitated and watched Lucas with sad eyes. He had a bar put up in his doorway and he was doing pull-ups, looking determined and angry.

"Lucas," I said softly, my eyes refusing to tear themselves away from him.

"Just leave it at the bottom of the stairs," He said harshly, not stopping his pull ups or looking at me. "Have a nice date."

"Luke-" the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry about it Brooke," Lucas said shortly. "You don't need to baby me."

I sighed and turned towards the door, trying to search my feelings for the excitement I had been feeling only a few moments before but now all I could find were thoughts a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

**Brooke**-

I yawned and scratched my head, pulling myself up onto my elbows and shoving my blankets away from me. I glanced over at the clock and smiled. It was only six o'clock which meant I had plenty of time to take a shower and get ready for school.

Stumbling to my feet, I exchanged my baggy pajama top for a tank top, and slipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers. Then, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I opened my window and crawled cautiously across the roof to Lucas' room. Patting my hair down with one hand, I opened the window and with a small scream, rolled through.

Thankfully, Lucas' bed was directly next to the window which meant I just fell onto it and bounced around for a while before looking up.

"Lucas?" I asked cautiously, looking around the room. It was like a freaking shrine to all things basketball.

"Yeah?" a voice said from the general direction of the floor next to the bed. I crawled to the side and looked down. Lucas was laying there in his shorts doing sit ups. Oh. I never really noticed how fit he was. I mean, I always knew he was hot as hell, but I was basing my decision of that directly on his face. Turns out he has a body to match it. "I know I'm good looking, but didn't your mom ever teach you not to stare?" Lucas asked a small laugh in his voice. I pulled away from the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"Hah, yeah right." I scoffed. "Like I was checking you out."

Lucas shrugged, turning over and starting to do pushups. "How was your date with Chris?"

"Actually, it was pretty nice," I said, smiling at the memory. "We went out to dinner and then he took me to this lake place where he played me his guitar and we-" Lucas paused in his workout to turn and stare at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we decided we were better as friends," I said quickly.

He turned back to his pushups, staying silent for a while then asking, "Why?"

Why? I thought about it for a second. Well, really I didn't know why. I had a great time with Chris; he was a sweet guy once you got past his cocky bullshit but why had we decided to just be friends?

"It was a mutual decision," I finally said, nodding to myself. Well, it was. After assuring me that I was the hottest woman alive, Chris had agreed that the chemistry between us, while there, just wasn't strong enough.

Then he had mentioned something along the lines of…what was it? Oh right, "You and Lucas though. There's enough sexual tension between _you_ two to power a light-bulb-planet." But that was just Chris so I didn't actually take him seriously.

"Huh," Lucas said helpfully, standing up and stretching his arms out. God he had a nice body.

"Yeah," I rolled over onto my back and looked up at his ceiling. Finally, Lucas stopped stretching and plopped down next to me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, twisting his neck to look at me.

"Nothing," I said softly, still staring up at the ceiling. I could practically feel the heat coming off his body and his arm was resting lightly against mine.

Lucas grinned and moved the arm to scratch at his bare chest. "Sure, whatever you say," he smirked. "You don't have to tell me."

I refused to look over at him. If I did, I would get caught up in his deep blue eyes and then God only knows what stupid thing I would do. "It's nothing," I insisted, training my eyes on a picture of some basketball star on his wall.

"Uh huh," Lucas said grinning softly.

"Lucas!" a voice yelled up the staircase. The smile was wiped from his face before I could even turn to look at him.

Lucas stood up with a weary determination and pulled a shirt out of a drawer. "I'm gonna go to school a little early today," he informed me, tugging the shirt over his head and grabbing his shoes. "They've got a really good work out room there and I need to get some extra practice in." I nodded slowly, trying not to let my disappointment show on my face. "Turner got you on the cheerleading squad and we have practice same time as you so I'll see you then…"

The he grabbed his backpack, threw it over one shoulder and was out the door before I could say goodbye.

"See you later," I whispered to the empty room. I looked around and considered going back to my side of the house and taking a shower, but instead I curled up on Lucas' bed and breathed in his sent. It smelled soothingly like boys but with rubbery smell of a new basketball and a hint of cold night air.

I didn't move for quite a while and by the time I looked up at the clock it read seven thirty. I blinked serenely at it then jumped to my feet. School started in half an hour and I hadn't even taken a shower yet!

I popped the window open and scrambled through it, racing over to my room and rushing around like a madwoman. I couldn't be late for my second day of school!

**Brooke**-

I was late. The five-minutes-into-class, also know as the Oh-my-freaking-god-you're-late-and-your-teachers-gonna-fail-you-bell, rang.

"Shit!" I swore, slamming my door and swinging my backpack over my shoulders. How in the world could I be late for my second day of school? How could I have just lain there in Lucas' bed for over an hour? What was wrong with me?

As soon as I got to the front of the school I pushed the door open and stalked through it, hurrying to get to my English class.

"Ah Ms. Davis," Mr. Murray smiled sarcastically, gesturing me into the room. "How nice of you to join us today!"

I smiled sweetly at him and looked down at my feet then back up at him shyly. "I'm sorry Mr. Murray," I said in a soft voice. "It won't happen again."

The sarcasm melted right off the poor mans face and he smiled sincerely at me. "It's no problem," he assured me, nodding me to my seat. "Although I'm getting the feeling this won't be the last time you're late."

I looked up earnestly at him and placed my backpack by the floor of my desk. "Oh no!" I said quickly. "I really want to make it on time. I'll try, I promise I will, it's just…school starts so much earlier here then it did in California, but I'm trying, really I am!"

Mr. Murray looked delighted with me and sat down on the edge of his desk, smiling energetically. "It's so wonderful to know that at least one person in this school is eager to learn! I'm so glad that you got put in my class Ms. Davis."

"You can call me Brooke," I said, grinning up at him. If he didn't stop smiling at me like that I was gonna have to get up and slap him across the face, I thought silently to myself.

"I think you could call her underage Mr. Murray," a voice said from next to me. I turned to glare at…of course. Chris.

Mr. Murray looked embarrassed and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants and clearing his throat.

"Anyway, on with today's lesson," he said gruffly, turning toward the whiteboard and rolling up his sleeves.

"Thanks a lot," I hissed over my shoulder towards Chris.

"Hey!" he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "If you're not going out with the Chris Keller, the least he can do for Lucas is make sure you don't hit on your English teacher."

"For the last time," I said, smacking Chris on the shoulder but smiling all the same. "Lucas and I are not a couple!"

"Whatever you say princess," Chris said, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his jelled hair.

"You're going out with Lucas Scott?" a girl whispered, leaning over in her seat to talk to me.

"No," I groaned. "I am not going out with Lucas Scott."

"Oh, are you Brooke?" she asked, squinting slightly at me. I nodded. "You are so lucky," she sighed. But she brightened up again almost immediately. "So if you're not going out with him, do you think he'd go out with me?"

"No," I snapped instantly. The girls face fell and she glared at me. "It's just um…he just…he got out of a really tough relationship recently and…he's trying to put on a strong front but I think he needs some time."

"Oh," the girl made a sympathetic face. Immediately it changed into the kitty face. The one girls always have when they see a kitten out in the rain and want to go rescue it. The "Aww" face. "That's so sweet how he acts all Whore of Tree Hill when he's really just sensitive and everything," she gushed.

Crap. I probably just doubled Lucas' market value with one sentence. Stupid Brooke. Stupid stupid Brooke.

"Actually, I don't think he's that sensitive," I backtracked quickly.

"Uh-huh," the girl said, turning to the person on her other side already and whispering fiercely into their ear. I wished feebly that she was just whispering something about the possessive pronouns Mr. Murray was talking about but my hopes were dashed when the second girl opened her eyes widely at the first and her mouth dropped open.

"Aww!" I heard her breath out quietly.

My head fell forward into my hands and I whimpered. Oh my dear god. What had I done?

I heard a small laugh from beside me and without moving, I opened closed my eyes and groaned.

"Shut up Chris."

Haley-

I was walking with Nathan to practice when I noticed Lucas in the middle of the courtyard, fighting his way through a crowd of girls.

"Um…Nathan?" I asked, watching Lucas push his way through them and walk quickly towards us. "Did you know anything about Lucas being mobbed by a crowd of girls today?"

Nathan looked down at me and frowned. "No, why?"

"Something makes me think they all just launched into Lucas-Catch 2007."

Nathan groaned. "They do this every single year! They get some weird idea about Lucas being the perfect guy for them and all of a sudden every single girl in the school is trying to get his number."

"And he doesn't look too happy about it," I laughed, hiding behind Nathan as Lucas stalked up to us. "Hey Luke!" Lucas glared at me. I reached around Nathan to grab a scrap of paper out of Lucas' hood. There had to be at least a dozen more stuck in his pockets and the place where his sleeves were rolled up just a little below his elbows. And from the looks of it, every single piece of paper had a seven digit number on it.

Lucas shook himself and the scraps of paper flitted calmly to the ground.

"What's wrong big brother?" Nathan asked laughing. "Not enough girls gave you their number?"

Lucas glared at him. "Oh yeah, lets see how funny it is when people keep coming up to you telling you that they think its sweet that your so sensitive and that they know you're going through a hard time but they're 'there for you'," he snapped, brushing a few last pieces of paper to the ground. "I really don't have time for this now. Practice starts in five minutes and I'm not sure I went over the plays for Saturday's game enough. Besides, where the hell did they get the idea that I'm all sensitive and shit?"

"That would be me," a small voice said from behind Lucas. He spun around on his heel to reveal Brooke, looking small and guilty.

"Oh what, just because daddies not proud of me that makes me sensitive? Brooke there's enough crap about going around the rumor mill to last me a lifetime but now everyone's convinced I'm some martyr or something. I don't have _time_ for this, I don't…" he paused, turning away from us. "I can't do this now."

I love Lucas. Seriously, I do, the boy really is like a god or something. Everyone loves him. He's strong and good at basketball and one of the hottest people I've ever met. The way I met Nathan was through Lucas so really, I guess I owe him everything. Besides, he _is_ sweet when you get to know him and his dad is way too tough on him. He manages to deal with everything at school, maintain his reputation, and be there for his family and friends all at the same time. My parents were kind of absentee for a while so I know what it's like to grow up with people who don't seem to care about you. I carried that around with me for a long time. The feeling of neglect. I never really thought Lucas cared that much until I realized he was just better at hiding it then I was. But seriously, the guy needed something to help him be happy. He put way too much pressure on himself, and that added to the pressure of his dad and the entire school believing in him, or not believing in him, sometimes I think it's just too much.

"Lucas-"

Lucas shot a glare so fierce that Nathan fell silent immediately. He wrapped his arms around me somewhat protectively and nodded at his older brother.

Lucas turned and walked away from us, pulling his headphones onto his ears and walking towards the gym doors. Brooke hesitated then lurched after him. I wanted to warn her that it wasn't a good idea, that Lucas was murderous when he was really angry, but something told me that Brooke wouldn't listen to me even if I did tell her.

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted. Lucas didn't even turn towards her.

"Not now, Brooke," he muttered, almost to the doors of the gym.

"Come on Lucas, just talk to me!" Brooke said, almost pleadingly.

Lucas spun towards her, tearing his headphones off his head and glaring angrily at her. "Just drop it Brooke!"

"What is your problem?" Brooke asked, looking angry herself.

"What's my problem?" Lucas asked incredulously. "My problem's on the other side of that door. And in five minutes, if I'm not _perfect_, they're gonna eat me alive."

Brooke didn't say anything and after a second, Lucas turned away from her, pulling his headphones back on and slamming through the gym doors. Even after he was gone, Brooke stayed frozen for a moment before throwing her head back and following his actions, stalking over to the girl's locker rooms.

I sighed. This was not going to be good.

**Brooke**-

What was his problem?! Okay, I got the thing about everyone eating him alive, and by the way Whitey was yelling at him every five seconds, I got that he had probably been right, but he didn't have to take it out on me! I had been there for him. I had listened to him when he needed someone and taken care of him when he was drunk and- ok so I had caused a group of giggly high school girls to attack him but I was still just looking out for him!

And he had the nerve to just blow me off like that! I stretched, leaning down to touch my toes but still keeping my eyes trained on Lucas on the other side of the gym.

They were playing a game of scrimmage and Lucas' team was kicking ass. Actually, not Lucas' team. Just Lucas. He was everywhere at once, and I wondered how he kept up his stamina like that. That was until I realized he wasn't running on his energy, he was running on his anger. It was fueling him, keeping him going, keeping him from exploding. Which was a good thing, I thought to myself, standing up and stretching my arms behind my back. Because if his anger got out of control-

"Hold it! Lucas that was another foul, what do you think you're doing?! You need to get off his back!" Whitey shouted, blowing his whistle.

"Why don't you get off my back?" Lucas shouted back. Oh no. This was not good. Not good at all. The gym went silent as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"You need to calm down or you wont get to play in the next game boy," Whitey said calmly, trying to get Lucas to quiet down.

"Whatever man," Lucas turned away from Whitey and slammed the basketball down on the ground, starting to walk away.

"Lucas!" Whitey barked.

"What, huh?! What the hell do you all want from me?!" Lucas shouted, spinning back and throwing his arms out.

"If you aren't ready by Saturday night, you're off the team," Whitey said softly.

Lucas glared at him then turned once more and walked out the gym, slamming the door behind him.

**Lucas**-

I had finally cooled down by the time Brooke got home so I was sitting calmly at the kitchen counter when she walked in the door.

"How was practice?" I asked peacefully, proud of myself for being so mature.

"Oh so you're talking to me now?" Brooke asked, dropping her cheer bag by my feet and getting herself a glass of milk. I opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off, apparently not expecting an answer. "You know the team is crap without you right?" I felt absurdly pleased with this little piece of information and beamed smugly at Brooke. She quirked her head to the side and added, "Nathan's actually pretty awesome but Haley was making weird hand gestures at him and he kept losing concentration…" she paused and frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder what that was all about."

"Ah, my brother!" I said hastily, shaking my head to clear the disturbing visions of him and Haley from my mind. "Not really sure I want to know."

"Right," Brooke smiled wickedly at me. "Sorry bout that." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her milk glass, finishing it off and handing it back to her. "So where'd you go after- actually, during practice?" she asked, refilling the glass for herself.

"Ah, I went down to the river court and practiced on my own for a while," I said standing up and grabbing her bag for her.

Brooke put her glass in the sink and followed me up to her room, smiling appreciatively. "Aren't you going to ask me how my first official practice as a cheerleader at Tree Hill was?" she asked innocently.

"Officially, I already did," I pointed out, dropping her bag on her desk and flopping down onto the bed. "It's not my fault you interpreted it as me asking about my team instead of you."

"Did you consider that maybe I thought you were talking about your team because you're a self centered bastard who only thinks about himself?" Brooke asked, rolling her eyes and sitting down on her chair. "Anyway, it went great." She checked her watch. "Oh my god!" she shouted, leaping up again.

"What?" I asked, shooting to my own feet and glancing swiftly around the room. "What's wrong?"

"Lost started three minutes ago!" she cried, scrambling over the bed to get to the TV remote. "I can't believe I missed the beginning!"

I stared disbelievingly at her. "Are you serious?" I asked. Brooke shot me a confused look, flipping channels faster then I had ever seen anyone do before to get to whatever channel Lost was on. "You're freaking out over a TV show?"

Brooke grinned. "You've never seen Lost have you?"

**Lucas**-

My cell phone was ringing. I could see it out of the corner of my eye, vibrating loudly on the edge of the bed. Brooke made a face and reached forward as if to mute the TV but I waved her hand down quickly.

"Its fine," I muttered, my eyes glued to the television. "I'll call them back later."

Brooke laughed but didn't protest and instead, turned the volume up more so the ringing of my phone was less obvious. Finally, it stopped ringing and I gave a sigh of relief, turning my full attention back to Kate and Sawyer. Almost immediately, Brooke's phone started ringing.

"Damn," I whispered softly.

"Cue the creepy music?" Brooke laughed, finally relenting and muting the TV. I groaned and buried my face in Brooke's pillow.

"Call them back later!" I whined as the bed bounced while Brooke leaned over to her desk and grabbed her phone. I looked up in time to see her stare at it silently for a moment, and a small frown of doubt pass over her face. "Brooke?" I asked worriedly. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna…" she closed her eyes and appeared to be counting to ten in her head. "I've gotta take this call, do you think you could…how about you go grab us some ice cream? I should be done in a few…a few minutes."

"Sure, whatever you need," I said standing up and watching Brooke carefully. I paused in the doorway. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Brooke bit her lip and nodded, still staring down at the ringing phone. "I'll be fine."

I nodded at her and stepped out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. Whatever it was that was bothering her, Brooke was strong. She'd be able to deal with it. And if she wasn't, I would make sure to be there for her the way she'd been there for me.

I was just setting the ice cream scoop out when Brooke came down the stairs. She was walking towards me slowly with a blank, empty look on her face. I frowned.

"Brooke?" I set the ice cream scoop down and she stared down at the choices of ice cream. "Davis!" I tried again, waving my hand in front of her face.

She finally snapped out of her dreamlike state and looked around the kitchen for the sound of my voice. Her eyes finally focused on me, laughing behind the counter.

"You okay there Davis?" I asked, amused.

She stared at me for a few moments but then turned back to peering down at the ice creams. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

I cleared my throat and asked if she was alright again.

"Yeah, do you think I could get one scoop of both of them?"

I cleared my throat again and spooned her out some ice cream. One scoop of Chocolate-Chip-Cookie-Dough and one scoop of Phish-Food. When I set the bowl in front of her, Brooke picked up her spoon and took a small bite, not even wincing at the cold.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked curiously. Brooke looked up at me and screwed her face up in confusion.

"Huh?"

"The phone, smart one," I laughed. "You know the person who called and interrupted us from Lost?"

"Ah, right," Brooke paused. "My mom never really did like Lost."

I almost choked on my spoon. "Your mom?"

Brooke nodded and took another bite. "She's in town and wanted to come visit me."

"Here?"

"Yup." Brooke looked up hastily. "Is that alright with you? I mean, it's your house and everything…"

"No, no it's fine it's just…" I frowned, trying to think of a gentle way to put this. "Isn't your mom in rehab?"

Brooke shrugged. "Not anymore I guess. Actually, she's probably just around the block somewhere trying to find parking."

My eyes opened in shock. "Do you want me too…stay with you? You know, for moral support or anything?"

"Nah, I can handle my mom," Brooke said, nodding her head. I wondered if she was trying to convince me or herself. "Besides, the commercials are probably over now and I need you to tell me what happens."

I nodded my head unsurely, but Brooke gave me a confident smile and waved me back towards the stairs. When I finally turned away, she bent back to her ice cream and I could have sworn I saw the smile slip right off her lips.

**Lucas**-

I tried to concentrate. Really I did, I wanted to be able to tell Brooke everything she had missed when she finished talking to her mom but I had heard the door open little over ten minutes ago and after that, I hadn't been able to think straight.

What if Brooke really did want me down there but she was just too proud to ask for my help? What if it wasn't really her mom but some freaky psychopath who had been stalking her? It would be all my fault if she died.

I stood up decisively and walked quickly down the stairs before I could change my mind. I would just check up on them, to make sure everything was alright and then if she really was ok, I would go back upstairs and finish watching Lost. I could hear voices the closer I went to the kitchen. They were rising in volume and I inwardly winced. It didn't seem to be going that well.

It was a good thing my parents were away at some press conference or whatever, otherwise the two of them could have ganged up with Brooke's mom against us. Because it seemed like she could give them a run for their money. I paused outside the living room, wondering if I should go in or not.

"Brooke, I need this money! Your grandmother left it to you in her will and I just need you to give it to me! How hard is that? Do you think you can handle it? You never could handle anything that mattered to me though could you? It was always about you. _Oh Mrs. Davis, Brooke got in a fight at school today, we think you need to spend a little more time with your daughter! Mrs. Davis, Brooke was crying behind the building today and when we called you nobody answered! Mrs. Davis, Brooke doesn't have a key to the house and her fathers away on a business trip and you weren't home last night! She had to walk three miles to get to her friends house in the dark! It's not safe! Mrs. Davis, Brooke Brooke Brooke! _Well I did a lot of stuff for you Brooke, I went out of my way to make sure you had everything you needed in life-"

"What about a loving parent mom?!" Brooke screamed, and I could hear the tears in her throat. "You never gave me that! What about someone to come home to and complain to about boys, or someone who would hug me when dad died?! You didn't give me everything I needed! You gave me money. You thought if you just paid me enough I'd be happy and leave you alone. But I didn't want the money mom! I wanted you!"

"And if you still don't want the money Brooklyn, you'll give it to me," Ms. Davis said in an infuriatingly calm voice. I resisted the urge to pop around the corner and hit her. It was as if she hadn't heard a word of what Brooke had just said, and I knew what it was to talk to someone and feel like they didn't hear a word you were saying. But Ms. Davis was going beyond that. She was completely ignoring the voice in her head that must have been screaming that Brooke was her child and she should hold her child's happiness above her own. She was tearing Brooke down and using her to get what she wanted. I growled under my breath.

"It's not about the money," Brooke said in an exhausted voice, as if she were tired of fighting with her mother and was about to give up. "It's about you." I could hear Ms. Davis draw in a breath, as if she were about to scream at Brooke again, when her daughter went on. "I loved you mom. No matter how many times you forgot my birthday or you left me out in the cold on the nights you went to the bar to forget about me, I still loved you. I would have done anything for you because some small, stupid part of me, believed that you loved me back. But not anymore." I leaned my forehead against the wall, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. I wouldn't go into the room just yet. Brooke needed to do this. She needed to get her mom out of her system. "Grandma left me the money. So its mine. And in a few months I'll be old enough to enter my accounts and use it. But I won't be giving it to you mom. Because to you, I was always just a mistake."

"Brooklyn Davis-"

"_Listen_ to me mom!" Brooke cried. "I need-"

"No," Ms. Davis snapped, cutting her daughter off. "You are still my daughter and as long as you are mine you are going to do what I tell you too."

"But I'm not your daughter! Don't you remember?! _You were a mistake! We never should have had you! If I had known you'd turn out like this I would have had an abortion whether your father wanted it or not! And now that your father is finally dead, I don't have to listen to him anymore! So get out of my house before I call the cops on you!_ Did you think I'd forget mom? Did you think I'd forget everything you said to me after dad died?" I could hear Brooke fighting back the tears, struggling not to run out of the room and never look back. "Well I guess you were right mom, I'm just a mistake. But you don't get to use me anymore. I'm done being your stupid little Barbie doll." I could hear Ms. Davis take a step towards Brooke and I cringed. "Aw, mom, are you going to hurt me?" Brooke laughed; the sound was harsh and haunting. "Go ahead! I'm just a mistake right? So I can take a few good hits! Hit me mom! I dare you, hit me!"

The sound of a slap rang out across the hallway and without a further moment of hesitation, I rushed into the room. Brooke was standing with her back to the wall, her hand to a pink flushed cheek, her eyes swimming in shock and pain. A tall brunette woman stood in front of her, clenching her fists and raising her hand as if to strike Brooke again.

"You need to go," I said quickly, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her roughly away from Brooke. "This is my house and you are not welcome here. If I ever hear that you have come within a hundred feet of Brooke, I will make you regret it."

The woman turned and glared at me, her eyes looked shockingly like Brooke's, only a little crueler.

"Get your hands off me," she hissed. "She's my daughter and I can do whatever I like to her-"

"No," I interrupted harshly. "You lost the right to even look at her along time ago," then I tightened my grip on her arm and pulled her to the front door, shoved her out of it, and slammed the door in her face.

When I was sure I had locked the door, I turned back to the living room and made my way cautiously in. My heart almost broke at the sight in the living room. Brooke was sitting against the wall, her head tilted back against it, tears pouring silently down her face. She had her arms around her legs that were pulled to her chest and she seemed afraid to move. I made my way quickly over to her and looked at her for a long moment. Brooke opened her eyes and stared back at me, not blinking as the tears continued down her face.

Finally, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, and she seemed to realize that I was there for her, which caused a fresh wave of tears to pour down her face. Her arms immediately went around me as she clung on for dear life.

**Brooke**-

It felt like such a strange thing to be doing, crying in the living room of the Scott house with Lucas' arms tight around me. The entire world seemed to shrink down to that one moment and the reality of my situation struck me. "I'm only seventeen," I choked out. "I'm too young to have all this happen to me, my dad died and my mom never wanted me. She wanted me for my money," my grip on Lucas' shirt tightened and I clenched my eyes shut as if to shield myself from the truth. "She wanted my money that grandma left me in her will which means grandma's dead too and everybody's dying around me and-"

My tirade was cut off as Lucas pulled away from me and placed his hands on both sides of my head.

"Take. A. Breath," he ordered softly, smoothing the hair away from my face and wiping my tears away with his thumbs. His eyes were so blue and clear and his words were so firm and calm that it made me want to cry all over again.

Slowly but surely, my nerves calmed down and I folded my body into Lucas and let it all go. My eyes closed, my shoulders shook with my attempts to halt the cries, and my throat stayed clenched shut against my sobs, the salty tears trembling down my face. Lucas rocked me slowly back and forth for what could have been ages, and I tried to pretend I was a little girl again and I was crying in my fathers lap over a broken doll or a loose tooth. I don't know how long we sat there. The sky darkened outside the window, the last slivers of sunlight slipped away and I cried. I cried for my father and all the conversations I would never again have with him. I cried for my mother because she was just sick and addicted and she had lost her husband and her daughter. I cried for Nathan because he had left his family, I cried for Lucas because his family was slowly killing him. I cried for Haley, Rachel, Peyton, all my friends back in California. I cried for the home I had left, all the one night stands I had ever had and all the beers I had ever drank while trying to forget about my father, confident Chris and his love for music, and I cried for all the moments my mom had told me that I wasn't good enough and never would be.

I cried until my body was weak and I felt like I couldn't move anymore. I cried as Nathan lifted me up and carried me to my bed, slipping my jeans off and tucking me into the covers. I cried when he left because I needed him. I needed someone near me. I needed someone to love me. And finally, the tears slowed and I stopped crying. My face dried but I didn't have enough energy to move my face from the wet spot on my pillow. I stayed awake, my eyes wide open, not moving, not thinking, cold and alone.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, I heard the now familiar sound of the window opening and closing. I heard Lucas turn the light off next to my bed and slip under the covers next to me. He snaked his arms around my body, pulling it towards his.

"You're gonna be alright…" he said softly as he snuggled up into me and rubbed comforting circles into my back. I sighed as I relaxed and felt myself begin to drift to sleep.

"Goodnight Lucas," I whispered softly and I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead before he laid his head down and nestled it into the crook of my neck.

"Night Brooke…" and with that silence overtook the room and I fell asleep with a strange unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was it? I was safe.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

'_Cuz you don't understand_

**Hey there Brucas fans of the world! I'm sure you're wondering why it took me more than a day to update, right? My first excuse is that after Wednesday nights episode I felt moved to write a small ficlet (which if you guys are feeling really supportive you can go check out- Fresh Out of Heroes) and also, I don't usually write on Friday's or weekends. But I felt like I owed you guys this one. So here you go. Nice and dramatic. And yes, I stole a few of Nathan's lines from the TV show and put it in the chapter. What can I say? I'm in love with that boy.**

**I am aware of the fact that Brooke and Lucas are going from fighting to fine before you can really realize what just happened, but that's just the way I write. So um…I guess I'm sorry if it's really unrealistic or whatever but I hope you guys like it! And…yeah…Oh! The song is "Perfect" by Simple Plan. Also, I guess I lied when I said Chris Keller wouldn't call himself Chris Keller. Taking the advice of a very wonderful reviewer, I decided he should. And don't you worry about him. He's certainly not gone yet, but for the sake of the story, him and Brooke couldn't get together just at this moment. Hehehe, just remember, this **_**is**_** a Brucas story!**

**Alrighty then, for my review appreciation part here, **_**nemo123489**__**BRUCAS**__**EQUALS**__**LOVE**__** Brucas2006**_** and **_**OTH**_**, thank you for your support! Honestly, every time I get a good review, I go hopping around my house trying not to scream. Of happiness that is. I know. I'm weird. Are you just figuring that out?**

_**Apple01**_**- I'm glad you liked the chapter! My updating like crazy is like some obsessive compulsive disorder I have. I put all my homework to the side and write like a madman! Ah, don't you just love the sweeter side of Lucas? Actually, I just love all of him. **

_**Liz457**_**- Lol, sorry about bringing Keller in! But come on, you know you love the Brucas drama. And besides, Lucas is supposed to have to fight for Brooke right:D**

_**Lovepink2much**_**- Okay so I didn't update as soon as I normally do, but I tried!!! Thank you for your very supportive review!!!**

_**Lilmyzzchubby**_**- Ah! Actually yes I did! I love that story. I'm trying to break away from that mold though and make it different. Which slowly and steadily, it will be. Glad you love it!!!**

_**Brucas831**_**- Brucas is the best. Soooo…the date? I know I didn't show it because I'm not so good at writing anything Chris-Keller-like, but I put it in there…see people! I can take advice!!! Lol, thank you for the wonderful advice!**

_**BrucasForeva**_**- Yes, the kiss. And a jealous Lucas is always hotter. I'm glad they're going up on the cuteness level though! And the hell part is actually one of my favorites too! I love it when reviewers tell me they're favorite parts!!! As for Naley…we'll just have to wait and see.**

_**Brucasss**_**- So this update wasn't so fast, but I think it's longer than the other chapters so far, right? As for jealousy, this chapter provided a bit more for you. Along with some more tension. Woo hoo!!!**

_**Linkie**_**- Ah! My newly elected editor in chief! I'm thrilled you liked the chapter! And is there ever a time in Tree Hill where someone isn't saying something they'll regret? Actually, I guess I made him handle it pretty well, huh? Lol. Did you see the boldness? I'm sure you did. And I'm sure everyone else appreciates it too, so thanks! **

_**lOstcaSe**_**- Omg! I love Rachel too! I mean…at first I didn't really know what to do with her, it seemed like it should have been Brooke Haley and Peyton together and Rachel would be the bitch, but come on, everyone hates Peyton and I just so happen to love Rachel. So that worked out well. Honestly, I kind of suck at writing Chris Keller, but I just had to put him in, and did you see I took your advice!? Oh yes, that's what they call me. The advice taker. Jake…hum…I don't want to give too much away, and the way I see it, if I tell you I am, it means Jake and Peyton would probably get together and Peyton wouldn't really be a threat anymore but if I say I'm not, then it means…well…what does it mean? I don't know either. You'll just have to wait and see. :D**

_**BrownEyes1980**_**- Lol, I have a free period every day at school which I try to dedicate solely to writing this story. That is when my friends (who don't watch OTH- I know, how is that possible? Why am I friends with them?) aren't ambushing me and trying to get me to hang out with them. You've got me all figured out already, haven't you? It's craziness.**

_**Potato92**_**- Anything can happen in fiction right? I guess anything can happen in life too if I managed to do well on that test! And I agree, Chris Keller drives me crazy. And it's great that Lucas is opening up right? But it can't be that easy now, can it! Aw, I'm glad you like Rachel! She's actually one of my favorite characters. And the Breyton banter? Well that's just all my pent up frustration during school channeled into them. But I'm glad its working! **

_**Starahel**_**- Lol, here you go. We've got Brucas and…was there any Peyton in this chapter? Not really, huh? Ah well, she'll be back. Because don't you just **_**love**_** to hate her? I'm glad you like it!**

**Okay my wonderful Brucas-ers, I'm out for the weekend! Now make me a happy person and go review!!!**

**Everything's Better If It's Not Pucas!**

**Chow!**

**-Kendra**


	5. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

Chapter Five- Crash Course in Polite Conversation

_Dear Diary,_

_Actually, I was thinking of calling you "Dad" instead of "Diary" because it makes me feel less like a four year old. Not that writing in a Diary doesn't… But anyway, it's also a nice thought to think that you're up there watching down on me Dad. And by me writing this down, you can read it whenever you want. _

_Let's see…I guess I've got a lot to tell you since the last time we talked, huh? Well, I moved in with the Scotts, although I'm still not really sure how you and mom know them…I guess Deb is pretty nice although she's always away on business trips, but her husband, Dan, is just a psycho. Probably one of your old golfing buddies. You always did say they drove you crazy…_

_Speaking of people driving you crazy, they've got this son, Lucas, who is a complete asshole and drives me completely insane. But he's pretty hot…and he can be sweet…and cute…and he's really good at basketball…oh my god! Daddy, I think I'm in love with him!_

_Oh come on Lucas, be serious for a moment here. Did you really think that I didn't expect you to go looking around for my diary? Think again. I knew someone like you would try invading my privacy like this. Yes, I am stereotyping you, even after all my hypocritical bullshit about you calling me a slut. Aw, are you going to get all huffy and pout those pretty boy lips of yours? _

_Bite me._

_Now then you annoying ass, I hope you got what you wanted. And daddy? Keep looking out for me. You know I always needed your protection._

_Love Always,_

_-Brooke._

**Brooke**-

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history- been there done that_

I woke up smiling. There was something missing next to me though, and as I searched my mind for what it was, I rolled over to face the window. As soon as my head hit the other pillow I realized what was off. Because lingering on the pillow, was the gentle mix of a smell that boyish and elegant and distinctly Lucas. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto the pillow, breathing in deeply. Something was still missing though…

A small frown creased my forehead and I paused, wondering what it was I was forgetting. I could smell the rubbery basketball smell, and the fresh night air but what was it? Something flitted across my memory, the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep the other night…vanilla. Lucas smelled like vanilla. I burrowed my head further into the pillow but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find it.

"Brooke?" a voice asked through my closed door. Lucas' head popped around it and I hastily pulled away from the pillow. He laughed at me, and I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to calm it down. "You should start getting ready for school and mom called this morning to tell us that she and dad left on some business trip."

I nodded and sat up in bed. Lucas smiled at me then turned as if to leave but paused at the last moment.

"Brooke, you know I…" he shook his head and smiled again. "Never mind." He turned away again and I quickly got out of bed and ran over to the door.

"Lucas!" He turned back towards me and I threw my arms around him, pulling him into a big bear hug. Found it. He did smell like vanilla. Something inside me clicked into place and burying my head in his shoulder I whispered, "Thank you." Then I pulled away and closed my door before turning towards the closet and smiling. Today was going to be a good day.

**Lucas**-

We were on time getting out to our cars, even a little early and Brooke smiled smugly at me from where she was walking towards her convertible buggy.

"Mr. Murray is going to be so proud of me," she grinned.

"Actually I head about that," I laughed. "The new girl hitting on her teacher, real nice Brooke." She shrugged, clearly not ashamed and glanced down at her watch.

"We're pretty early," she said, stopping. I paused and watched her curiously as she turned back towards the house and flopped down onto the ground. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes, letting the early morning sun wash over her face. "Come on Lukey-boy," she laughed. "Don't you want to work on your tan?"

I rolled my eyes but made my way back towards her anyway. I sat down on the grass and smiled unconsciously down at her. "You know you're crazy right?"

Her laugh bubbled out and I smiled again at the sound. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I must have left it back in the house with your brain."

Brooke snorted, and opened her eyes, grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down next to her. I didn't try to resist, but let my body be lowered onto the grass. I stole a glance at her sparkling eyes and bright smile. The sun was flashing off her face, making her skin look golden and untouchable. Our shoulders were touching and I felt a bizarre need to reach over and hold her hand. Just to make sure she was still alright after her mom's verbal attack and everything.

"I'm okay you know," Brooke said quietly, closing her eyes again. I turned to her, propping myself up on an elbow, eyes wandering over her delicate looking frame. Then I took a quick glance around to make sure nobody was there to shatter the fragile moment, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

It was a soft and timid gesture. Something so uncharacteristic of myself that I could almost feel Brookes surprise. I pulled away from her and could see her confusion. With one last brush of my fingers over her cheek, I lay back down next to her.

"It's okay to not be perfect all the time," I said softly, closing my eyes against the bright morning sun and breathing in deeply. She smelled like lemons.

"I know," Brooke whispered, not moving from her spot next to me. "But sometimes it feels better to pretend everything's fine." I nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. "I guess we should go..." she said finally, tipping her head up towards mine. "It's probably about time…"

I looked down at my watch then stood up, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Yeah, it is."

Brooke cracked her eyes open and looked up at me. "What?" I just grinned. "Lucas…what's going on?"

"The sprinklers."

The water droplets started to hit her skin the exact moment she caught on. "Oh you think you're funny, you are so dead!" she yelled, launching herself towards me with a scream.

I dodged her quickly, stumbling on the now slippery grass. I was laughing, trying not to fall as Brooke slid towards me, screaming as the water hit her body again. She made a move to push me into one of the sprinklers and suddenly, I had my hands around my waist, flipping her up over my shoulder holding her, screaming over the hose. She squirmed until I couldn't keep my grip on her slippery frame and she tumbled to the wet grass, leaping to her feet as soon as she hit the ground. I half slipped as she threw herself at me, but quickly regained my balance, grabbing her from behind and holding her face so she was directly above the sprinkler.

"Lucas!" she shrieked, kicking and squirming, trying to get away from the water. "Let me go!"

But I refused to pull her away from the sprinklers until she got one of her arms free and splashed what must have been a gallon of water into my face. I choked, stumbling back from her as she shook the water like raindrops from her hair. Finally, I stopped choking and started laughing instead. Brooke narrowed her eyes at me and my own eyes widened.

"Brooke-"

Before I could say another word she was flying towards me, hair streaming behind her as she crashed into me full force. We went down together, tumbling over the grass, a mess of wet legs, arms and green stained clothes.

Finally, the water stopped and our laughter trailed off.

"Jackass," Brooke muttered a smile on her lips.

"Slut," I shot back, wringing the water out of my shirt.

"You got me all wet!" Brooke whined, rolling over on her side to glare at me.

"Well it's your fault," I insisted, nodding my head at her. "And you're probably going to give me hypothermia! I'm freezing!"

"Baby," Brooke laughed, rubbing a hand up and down my arm before letting it fall back to her side.

We were silent for a moment, caught up in our own thoughts before I turned to speak the words directly into her ear. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" Brooke asked, shivering as my warm breath hit her skin.

"The second set of sprinklers always starts two minutes later than the first."

I was already back on my feet, pulling her with me with one strong hand, as the cold water hit us again. Brooke screamed as we chased each other in circles, slipping and sliding over the drenched grass.

_Who'd ya think you're kidding_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We Know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

**Brooke**-

"I can't believe I'm going to be late again," I complained, urging Lucas to go faster although he was going way above the speed limit already.

"Well if you didn't have to fix your hair and your makeup again, we wouldn't be this late, would we?" Lucas asked, rolling his eyes at me.

"And if you hadn't pushed me into the sprinkler I wouldn't have had to change again, would I?" I shot back, trying to hold in my laughter. Lucas squinted his eyes slightly and spun the car around a corner, the tires squealing loudly. I didn't even flinch. I was getting use to his driving.

"Whatever Brooke," Lucas finally said, glancing over at me as we pulled into the parking lot. "You know you wanted to take an extra shower this morning."

This time I rolled my eyes scoffing as I turned to glare at him. I opened my mouth but closed it again as his eyes caught mine. Why was it guys always looked ten times hotter with wet hair? I mean, I didn't even think it was possible for Lucas to look any better then he already did but hey, you learn something new every day. His hair was still wet and it was sticking up wildly where he had run his fingers through it impatiently while waiting for me to finish changing and I felt a sudden urge to run my own fingers through it and smooth it down again.

I groaned as we got out of the car and slammed the doors. "You just had to push me in, didn't you?" I shook my head disgustedly and began marching off in the direction of my first period class. "Boys," I muttered, not even looking back to see Lucas following behind me, struggling to keep his laughter in check. We raced through the hallways to get to Mr. Murray's class and whatever room it was Lucas was supposed to be in when I turned the corner and my door came into view. "You know this is a waste of time, right?" I huffed. "Class ends in like two seconds…"

The bell rang.

"Right," Lucas said, trying not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" I asked incredulously. Honestly, it was a little humorous, but I wasn't about to let Lucas see that I thought it was. "Now I have to go kiss up to Mr. Murray and be all sweet innocent little girl whose car broke down!"

Lucas laughed, his head tilting back and his eyes closing in an unsuccessful attempt to stop. "If anyone could get away with it, I'm sure I would be you Brookie," he assured me, still laughing. I glared at him.

"Well _Luke_," I said, pretending to be annoyed. "Don't you have anything better to do then stand here with me trying to convince me that I'm the world's best actress?"

"Come on Brooke," Lucas smirked. "I'm sure I can think of one other thing I'd rather be doing…" he trailed off and raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Besides, you know I'd rather be here with you then anywhere else with anyone else."

I don't know why, but at those words I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, even though I knew he was just messing with me. Something about the way he said it sounded so real. It was probably just hopeful thinking that made it sound that way, I reminded myself sternly. Lucas didn't think of me that way, and I certainly didn't think of him like that either. Right? Of course not, I thought determinedly. We were friends.

"We're friends right?" I asked Lucas suddenly.

"Um…yeah?" he answered slowly, looking caught off guard.

"So…I feel like I can tell you that…" I paused to brush a stray strand of wet hair out of my face. "You really are a bastard."

Lucas snorted although he looked slightly pleased at the insult. "You know you love me," he grinned.

"Whatever," I shot back, rolling my eyes at him. "You do realize that you need to go suck up to whatever first period teacher you have now, don't you?"

"Come on Brooke, it won't be that hard to convince Mr. Murray to let it go…" he paused, lost in thought. "Just ask him if he'll give you good marks for a blow job." I stared wide eyed at Lucas. "What?" he asked not meeting my eyes. "It would work."

"Yeah, you would know," I finally snorted. Lucas didn't say anything. "Oh my god, you _do _know!"

"It was junior year and I was failing math," Lucas said defensively. "And besides, the teacher was only like…twenty."

I moaned. "You really are a jackass, you know that?"

Before Lucas had a chance to respond, the doors around us opened and students came pouring out. I watched as Lucas carefully cleared his face off all previous emotion and his eyes became indifferent. There was the Lucas Scott everyone else in the school knew and loved.

As soon as everyone saw us standing in the hallway they began to whisper, eyes taking in everything from Lucas' cool calm face to my still dripping wet hair. I threw my shoulders back, determined not to squirm under their unwavering gazes.

"Come on," Lucas said finally, "Lets get to Health." He started to walk towards our second class, slinging his arm casually over my shoulders as we went. There was something slightly protective about his gesture and I couldn't help but smile.

**Lucas**-

"The key to stress is meditation," Miss Saatchi told us, closing her eyes and throwing her arms out in a very Zen-motion. "But what else helps us relax? What else releases stress?"

"Sex?" I guessed, not bothering to raise my hand. The class laughed. Miss Saatchi frowned at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "It works for me."

"No, Mr. Scott that is not the key to a non-stressful-life. The true key is…" she paused for dramatic effect then smiled serenely. "Expressing your emotions."

Everyone groaned. "We're not going to have to write poems are we?" Nathan asked from his seat across the room. "Because I think that would ruin my macho-reputation."

"Although poems are very useful in the stress releasing process, I believe that the main way to do it is to write down your thoughts. Be it through letters or emails, every form of written communication is helpful in lessening the stress you place on your mind."

I looked down at my paper, trying to block out Miss Saatchi's voice, but for some reason, I was finding it hard to block her out today. Her voice seemed a little more scratchy then usual.

"I used to write poems," I said wisely. "It was a wonderful way to release the heavy burden of life."

Brooke laughed in her seat next to me and tried to cover it up with a sneeze. Miss Saatchi frowned at her.

"Thank you Mr. Scott, I am glad to see that you are open and aware of the wonderful world of poems. It appears some of us here have not experienced it yet…" she glared at Brooke.

"Thank god," Brooke muttered under her breath, prompting a laugh from me.

"But we will not be writing poems," Miss Saatchi said, finally resuming her dramatic quality. She opened her eyes mystically and smiled slightly. "We will be writing…" I looked up from my doodling and waited for her to finish her sentence. I could tell this wasn't going to be good. "In diaries."

**Brooke**-

One time, I had drank too much at a party Rachel had thrown and boldly ventured into Lucas' room at two in the morning on a Friday night…or, more accurately, a very, very early Friday morning. He'd come home far drunker than I and had passed out moments after rolling in through his window as I watched him through my own. When I climbed through his window, I found him lying down fast asleep, the steady rising and falling of his chest making my breath quicken slightly. He had the blankets half thrown on his body, exposing his upper body as he continued to sleep. When I tried to contain the silly giggles that threatened to break out of my seemingly independent mouth, a small sound escaped it and he moved slightly. His leg kicked at the blanket tangled around his feet and the blanket lowered slightly and to my surprise, exposed a white sheet of his opened journal. Actually, only the corner of the page. The other contents were hidden by a large pillow and the rest of the blanket. I couldn't see much from where I stood. I only saw my own name, but then I saw the possessive word placed in front of it. My Brooke.

Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed at him for writing that, but something about it made my giggles stop instead.

I couldn't help smiling though. It was probably because of the ridiculous amount of alcohol I had consumed, but a huge smile just swept over my face and I couldn't control it. He thought of me as his. His Brooke? I was his Brooke. Nobody else's. Just his.

At that point, I decided that it was imperative that I read the journal but when I reached over him to grab it, I suddenly felt his arms around me as he expertly pulled me over to him. I shrieked in surprise and expected to land somewhere on the floor but instead I landed perfectly on the soft mattress.

"Lucas!" I would have protested, and it would have been in a stern voice had my drunken laughter not give it away.

His other hand quickly grabbed the journal and closed it, slipping it deftly under his bed. Then he quickly went back to holding me tightly in a bear hug that made me feel his silent laughter vibrate through my ribs.

"Hi." He said, burying his face in my hair. I heard him smell it. He smelled like vanilla.

"My Brooke," I smiled again, his instantly recognizable scrawl filling my head with the memory of that corner of a page. I felt strangely lighter then I'd ever been, as if I was a world away from everyone else and I would probably float away if Lucas let go of me.

From that night on, I either I would crawl into his bed during the middle of the night, or he would find his way into mine. It wasn't because I was emotionally unstable after my mom slapped me. It wasn't because his father was verbally abusive and his mother was always away on business trips. It wasn't because every move we made was circulated through the school and whispered behind hands. It was because I was his Brooke. He was my Lucas.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love_

**Brooke**-

"Rachel! I told you not to get any ice cream on my bed! Now I have to wash the sheets again and-" I groaned in frustration and glared at Rachel who looked back innocently at me.

"So sorry B, I _really_ didn't mean to…"

Haley snorted and threw a pillow at Rachel. It hit her square in the face. "Oh no, you did not just throw that pillow at me…" Rachel said, pulling her spoon out of her mouth and sticking it back into the ice cream container. Haley stood up on the bed and looked jauntily down at Rachel.

"So what if I did?"

A small, evil smile curved the corner of Rachel's lips and my eyes widened. I stood up quickly to stop her but then paused. Haley deserved whatever she got for making me go out with that god awful Trevor guy last week. I sat back down and leaned back on my elbows to watch.

Rachel pulled her spoon slowly out of the ice cream and catapulted a large dash of chocolate chip cookie dough at Haley.

"Oh my god!" Haley screamed, falling down onto the bed and wiping furiously at her shirt which was now covered with melting ice cream. She stopped and looked up at Rachel. "You are so gonna get it-" and with that she launched herself towards the redhead, grabbing the ice cream box and smearing it across Rachel's squealing face.

Before I could blink, I was rolling around on the floor laughing, trying to get a screaming Haley and Rachel off me as they poured ice cream all over the three of us.

"It's too cold!" Haley finally screamed, wiping a little ice cream off her arm. "Stop, stop- Rachel!"

The redhead fell to the floor, rolling around and laughing hysterically.

"Your face!" she shrieked through her laughter. "You should have seen your faces!"

"Am I missing something?" a voice asked, and we turned to see Lucas pop his head through the open window. "Because you know, as much as I love screaming, I think you girls are going a little overboard with it at the moment."

"Lucas!" I stood up and ran to the window, pulling him through and throwing my arms around him in a big hug. He stood still for a moment before warily wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back.

"And to what do I owe this wonderful honor?" he deadpanned.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to thank you for being such a amazing guy and I wanted to-" I pulled back from him slightly and threw a handful of ice cream into his face. Lucas yelped and stumbled away from me, wiping his face furiously to get the cold off. "Ask if you were hungry?" I asked innocently.

Haley and Rachel laughed even harder, I turned to see them rolling around on the floor, tears pouring down their cheeks. I grinned.

Lucas seemed to have regained his composure because he cleared his face of all ice cream and turned towards me with a daring look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually," he muttered huskily, stepping towards me. Rachel and Haley stopped laughing. "I am feeling…" with the back of his hand he wiped a hair away from my face. His voice lowered. "A little bit…" he moved closer, and I stood frozen. It was as if I had forgotten my body could move. "Hungry." And with that, he leaned into me and licked a small piece of ice cream of my nose.

Then he stepped back and smirked at me. "Thanks for that," he said in his normal chirpy voice. "You know I love Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Whatever," I laughed, finally regaining my self-control. "Get out of my room loser."

Lucas shrugged and turned towards Rachel and Haley who were now sitting on the floor, watching us with wide eyes. "Ladies," he mock bowed then turned and vaulted out of the window, trotting over to his own and hopping in before pulling the blinds shut behind him.

"You two should totally go out." Haley grinned. Rachel looked at her and nodded.

"Oh my god I have the perfect plan."

"I don't even want to hear it," I laughed, rolling my eyes at Rachel. "You two are crazy. Completely bonkers. Lucas and I would never work."

"Why not?" Haley asked, cocking her head to the side and watching me carefully.

"Because-" Wait…why wouldn't we work? "Because we don't see each other that way." I said finally, nodding my head. "We're just friends." Rachel sighed, clearly not satisfied with my answer. "Besides," I continued. "We're practically related."

"Oh please," Rachel scoffed. "Like that really matters. You're not blood related, are you?" I sighed and looked down at my feet. "That's right," Rachel grinned. "If you aren't blood related then its fine!"

"Also, his parents are just your legal guardians." Haley added helpfully. "Not your adoptive parents."

"Thanks you guys," I grinned sarcastically at them. "But I'm still not sure we'd actually be able to work things out like that. I mean…he's like…a really good friend. That's all." And although my voice sounded sure and steady, my heart was beating like a jackhammer just thinking about it. We wouldn't work as a couple. That was completely ridiculous. Right?

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

**Brooke**-

Sauntering out of my car, I checked my watch just to make sure that, yes, I was ten minutes early. I threw my backpack over one shoulder, and started towards the door. The stoners hadn't even lit up in the parking lot yet.

When I walked in, the class was only half full. I could've sworn Mr. Murray did a double-take when he saw me. I smirked and plopped into my seat. Chris looked at me askew. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're here," Chris said.

I nodded slowly. "This _is_ my first class."

"You're here _early_," Chris said, as if that explained everything. Which it did, but I wouldn't admit that.

"Maybe I like learning," I said, leaning back in my seat.

Chris snorted. "Maybe you just pulled that out of your ass. What's the deal Davis?"

I shrugged and smiled. "I just had a good morning, that's all."

"What happened?" Chris asked, looking at me critically and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

Chris just looked at me. "You're smiling like you just ate a big chocolate cake."

I looked down, refusing to blush. "And you know Chris Keller's gonna get it out of you, so you might as well just say it. Now tell me, what is it?" Chris asked knowingly.

Well, for starters, I woke up this morning to what I expected to be an empty bed, (Lucas always leaves a few minutes before I wake up just incase his mom or dad come in and think something strange is going on) only to discover that there was someone fast asleep next to me. A someone who had his arm wrapped securely around my waist and when I tried to sneak out of the bed moaned and pulled me closer, muttering something about how I smelled like lemons. The someone then refused to let me get out of bed until ten minutes later when he finally sat up and declared that he had fulfilled his "Brooke Fix" for the day. Like I was his drug or something. Then, he had made his way to his own room while I took a shower and got ready for school then insisted that I drove to school with him because he said that if I didn't go with him I would 'Be late for English _again_' and that would mean I would have to sleep with Mr. Murray again. Which he then told me, he didn't have a problem with but since he was my kinda-brother it was his job to protect my virtue and save my reputation. Then he informed me sarcastically that he was really doing it because I'm his and he doesn't want anyone else having me. But I couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth in his second explanation.

"Nothing," I told Chris. "Really, it was nothing."

"What ever you say," Chris said in that voice that told me he wasn't buying it for a second.

"Chris I'm-"

"Today we're going to be doing something a little different," Mr. Murray said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the chattering of his students. I closed my mouth and turned towards him, flashing Chris a quick smile. "You're going to be interacting with your peers in a way that is completely honest and probably a little dangerous."

I kinked an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

"I'm going to pair you up with one other student in this class and I want you to tell that student your name and who your best friends are. Then I want you to tell each other just how exactly you and your friends view that person. I want you to tell each other what you think about each other and why. And I want you to be honest." Mr. Murray smiled at us and pulled a hat off some guy in the front row, throwing little slips of paper into it. "Everyone on the right side of the room will pick a name out of the hat and find their partners then you can go for a walk around the school to have your talk."

I grinned. Mr. Murray was so trusting. He was probably the only teacher who didn't expect his students to ditch class the moment he left our sight.

"Alright, pick your poison!" Mr. Murray said, holding the hat out towards me. "Ladies first," he smiled.

I managed to make myself blush and giggled lightly as I pulled a slip of paper from that hat. Mr. Murray beamed.

"Um…Felicity Hargrove?" I asked, looking around the room. A plain looking girl in the corner of the room looked up at me and raised her hand. "Let's get this show on the road," I sighed.

How was I supposed to tell her how my friends and I thought about her if I had no idea who the hell the girl was? Sure I had been going to school for about two months now but I don't remember ever seeing Felicity in my English class. Oh well, I could probably lie if all else failed.

"Hi Queen S," the girl muttered darkly as we exited the classroom.

"What did you call me?" I asked, frowning at her. I didn't like people who whispered under their breaths when talking to or about someone. Either you wanted them to hear what you were thinking or you didn't. And if you didn't want them to hear it, why the hell were you saying it anyway?

"Queen S?" the girl repeated, sounding unsure of herself now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped. "Queen Slut?"

The girl turned to look at me; she looked a little awed now. "You don't know?"

My eyes narrowed. "Know what?"

Felicity shook her head and a small smile curved her lips. She looked better when she was smiling. "Queen of Spades," she said finally, as if that explained everything. Which it didn't. I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Does it look like I know?" I snapped, stopping in the hallway to face her.

"Sorry," Felicity muttered, rolling her eyes at me. Wow. I don't think anyone besides Lucas, Rachel, Haley or Nathan had dared to roll their eyes at me since I moved here. Everyone else appeared too intimidated. Why that was, I don't know. "You see," Felicity said, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and patting the place next to her. "Us people lower down on the social totem pole have names for people like you."

"What do you mean, people like me?" I asked, glaring down at her.

"Popular people," Felicity explained shrugging. I relaxed a little and sat down next to her, crossing my legs neatly under me. "You, Ms. Davis, are the Queen of Spades." I turned to look at her, noticing how she was watching me worriedly, as if she was afraid I was going to snap at her again. I instantly calmed myself down and sent her a small reassuring smile. She sighed in relief. "See, there are four suits in a deck of cards. There's the-" she stopped at the look on my face then went on quickly. "Of course you know what the four suits are. Anyway, like in a deck of cards, there are four suits of popular people here at Tree Hill High. There's the King and Queen of Hearts, Nathan and Haley, who you know already…"

I almost laughed. Haley and Nathan were the King and Queen of hearts if anything.

"Then there's the King and Queen of Clubs," Felicity went on. "That's Peyton and Jake-"

I looked at her strangely, I'd never met Jake before which was strange because if he was considered one of the Kings of the school while I was a queen, I should have seen him around somewhere…

"There's the King and Queen of Diamonds who is your friend Rachel and the king is still up for grabs, and then there's you."

"Me what?"

"Lucas Scott is the King of Spades," Felicity said, blushing at the mere mention of his name. "For a long time there wasn't a Queen. I mean, he was always sleeping around with different people and even though you don't have to be involved or even friends with the person who's the reigning King/Queen with you, we just couldn't find anyone who fit in with Lucas. He's kinda…in a league of his own if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, I know what you mean," I grinned.

"Anyway, there wasn't a Queen for the longest time until you showed up. The first day you got here and stood up to Peyton, you became the Queen of Spades." Felicity smiled at me, "But people don't usually call you the Queen of Spades when they're talking about you."

"Oh really?" I asked, waiting for her to say the dreaded words. People must call me all sorts of terrible things.

"Oh no," Felicity's grin got a little wider. "They just refer to you as Brucas."

I coughed. "Brucas?"

"Uh-huh." Felicity smiled. "You know, since barely anybody mentions you without mentioning Lucas, you guys became Brucas. Brooke, Lucas, Brucas."

"Oh god," I muttered, dropping my head in my hands. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Felicity said cheerily. "It's been official for a while now. Everyone's just waiting for the moment you guys become an official couple and we can start calling you Brucas in public without Lucas ripping our heads off."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against them. "Why won't anyone just accept the fact that maybe Lucas and I just aren't meant to be together?"

"Because you are," Felicity said simply. "And apparently everybody can see it but the two of you."

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Brooke**-

Okay so I was his Brooke. And he was my Lucas. And together we made Brucas. And we were…meant to be together. That is, according to everybody except ourselves. How the heck did any of this make sense? It didn't!

Except it kinda did.

I groaned as I made my way towards my locker. This day had started out as good, maybe even better then good, but it just kept getting more and more confusing. And it didn't help that some blonde chick who had I had seen checking out Lucas during lunch was now leaning casually against my locker looking like she had no intention to move.

"Excuse me," I said politely, trying to reach around her to get to my lock.

"You're excused," she said starkly, titling her head to the side and glaring at me.

"Move," I ordered, sending her my own pissed off glare. My own glare that, let me tell you, was a hell of a lot scarier then this pathetic girls.

"Or what?" she asked, looking away from me.

Oh no. This blonde bimbo did not get to check out Lucas, _my_ Lucas, and then act like she was better then me. Higher then me. Stronger and scarier and bitchier then me.

"Or I'll kick your skanky blonde ass," I snapped harshly, shoving her out of my way.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, pushing me back so I slammed against the lockers. I felt the cold metal bite into my back and tear some of my skin and I almost winced. Almost.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, pushing myself off the lockers and taking a step closer to her. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"_You _are in my way," she yelled back, not backing down. "And I'm Rosy Palmer, nobody gets in my way!"

"Well newsflash person in need of a reality check!" I snapped back, beyond pissed. "I don't care whose way I'm in because it's your job to stay the hell out of my way! I don't know what your problem is or why you hate me so much and honestly? I don't give a damn. You stay away from me and you stay the hell away from Lucas."

"Oh I don't know," the bitch said defiantly, "I _know_ Lucas is into me. And besides, why would he want someone as ugly and slutty as you? God, I don't even know you and I can tell that you're just a stupid, pathetic little whore who's using Lucas to get what you want. You don't deserve him, but I do. And trust me when I say, I'm gonna get him."

"Listen up you blonde bitch," I hissed. "I'm the Queen of fucking Spades so you better do whatever the hell I tell you to do. And I'm telling you to _leave me alone_. And the smartest thing you can do at this point is pretend you're invisible. I want you to completely disappear from my life because you don't _ever _want to mess with me again. Because if you do…if you even _think_ about messing with me, I wont just ruin you. I will _destroy _you. If I ever see you're ugly ass blotchy little face around _my_ school again, you are going to regret ever having met me. If I see you talking to Lucas, if I even see you _looking_ at either one of us, you are going to wish you were never born, am I clear?"

The girl was glaring at me with unhidden hatred in her eyes. Whatever freak, like I care.

"Great," I snarled. "Now get the hell out of my way." And she moved. She walked down the hallway, turning every few steps to glare at me like she could kill me just by looking. Trust me little girl, if eyes were guns, I would have killed you hours ago; I wanted to yell at her. I acknowledged the fact that I was jealous that she had been checking out Lucas, but I brushed the thought to the back of my mind and spun away from my locker, forgetting whatever it was I had gone there to get in the first place.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

**Lucas**-

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" I asked, walking in Brooke's doorway for once and turning to close it behind me. "I didn't see you after school today." When I didn't hear her respond I turned to look at her and found her standing quietly in her pants and bra, examining her body in the full length mirror. I shook my head a little to clear it of unwanted thoughts and looked down at her back instead. There was a long gash across it that looked like it could have been bleeding but had stopped. I whistled. "Damn, whose cat did you piss off?"

"I don't know," Brooke said, her voice bland, not taking her eyes off the cut in the mirror.

"Brookie?" I asked, softer this time. "What happened?"

"It's stupid," Brooke laughed humorlessly, lying down on her bed. I sighed and left the room briefly to get some stuff to make sure the cut didn't get any infections and some bandages. When I returned to the room, Brooke was still lying in the same position on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She flinched when I placed my hand on her back and started rubbing the medication on.

"Tell me what happened," I murmured, moving my hand rhythmically up and down her back, making sure I didn't hurt her. She sighed.

"It was this girl…Rosy Palmer or something…" she shrugged, wincing as my hand moved over the cut. "She just…she said some stuff about me…" Her voice was beginning to sound choked up with tears and my eyes narrowed.

"What did she say?"

Brooke laughed but again, there was nothing funny about it. "She said that I was a slut and that I was 'using you.' Usually, stuff like that wouldn't bother me but I've been…I've been good since I moved here. I've been better. I actually thought I was changing you know? I haven't done anything to…" she paused, her voice thick with emotion. "My dad would be so disappointed in me if he heard what she said to me. She told me I was a stupid slut and I was a bitch and I didn't deserve you."

"Really?" I said, silently making a note to murder this Palmer girl next time I saw her.

Brooke shook her head, and I could have sworn I saw a tear on her cheek. "Don't worry about it Lucas, it was really nothing. I'll get over it. I guess I'm just a little over emotional right now…"

"You just have to say the word and she'll be six-feet under. I promise," I said, prompting a real laugh from her.

"Really, that won't be necessary," Brooke said, turning on her side to smile at me. "But thanks." She stood up then, and I stood with her, waiting for her to say something else. "You should probably go now," she laughed, gesturing down at herself. "I need to get dressed."

I nodded and exited the room out of her door, closing it softly behind me. I paused as I could hear the faint sobs from within the room. It was then that I realized how much I hated it when people hurt Brooke. I couldn't help but feel my blood rising.

Rosy Palmer would have to pay.

_You're doin' flips, read our lips_

_You're in love_

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

**Brooke**-

Once I was sure that all previous signs of tears were gone from my face, I opened my window and looked out at Lucas. He was just sitting there, not moving, outlined in moonlight against a frozen emptiness of stars. He looked like an angel, I thought to myself, watching him silently. It was almost as if he were etched in light, as if all the angles and planes of his face had been outlined in silver ink and only his shirt, practically blending in with the darkness surrounding him, looked black.

He turned his head slowly, almost as if he could sense me standing at my window watching him. He didn't smile, or wave, or say anything, but only stared at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

"You're insane," I said finally, breaking off the silence. "Its freezing outside and you're just sitting there on the roof. You're going to catch pneumonia and die."

"Then come warm me up," he smirked, opening his arms.

I joined him by the edge of the roof and leaned against him. "You're an idiot." He was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and had discarded his shirt.

"And you're warm."

I let out a huff of impatient breath but huddled against him all the same. The stars were twinkling brightly at us, as if they were aware of some untold secret that they knew I wanted desperately to know. I watched them as if my life depended on it, trying not to focus on how perfectly Lucas' body fit against mine. How every motion he made flowed against me and we just…fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together. Made to be together.

_Girl don't be so proud_

_It's okay, you're in love_

"What're you thinking about?" I asked Lucas, titling my head back to look up at him.

"You," he answered honestly, still staring intently at the stars. God he was beautiful. We were such similar people which was something I don't think other people understood about us. We both had horrible loveless family lives and pretty much no room for mistakes or failure. We learned to deal with situations most people never found themselves in at the tender age of seventeen. Most people don't really know what its like. One wrong move and your family never forgives you. One mistake and it ends in your timeless humiliation. But we both survived and found a strange unspoken bond in each other that I couldn't quite explain.

He was dangerous. I could feel it in the deepest darkest corners of my mind. He was possibly the one person in my world that I could loose complete control for and it scared me a little that he had so much power over me. He made me feel alive. He was a constant breath of fresh air, yet everything about him seemed so elegant, so familiar that I had to wonder if I had known him before I actually met him. It sounded strange and like some kind of movie, but when I was with him, I felt like he…he understood me.

Eventually, I looked back up at the sky. The endless expanse of stars spanning above us. Dad was up there. He was in heaven. But in a strange way, I felt like heaven was also down here. Next to Lucas. Because when I was around him, everything seemed to slow and he seemed to glow with every movement he made. Like an angel. Or maybe a fallen one, I thought, alternating my view between the sky and the boy next to me.

"We should go in," I said softly, hating to break the silence but knowing that if we stayed out for much longer one of us would definitely end up sick.

"Brooke…" Lucas looked down at me, then paused, as if he were carefully considering what it was he was about to say. I watched him curiously, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say. "God, you have no idea do you?" he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried now.

"Jesus," he muttered under his breath then, without hesitating, he dipped his head, swiftly captured my lips with his own, and suddenly I was flying.

The roof dropped away, the stars spiraled outwards and we were caught between in our own piece of heaven. My skin was burning where his hands touched it and freezing where the contact had been lost. It was gentle and caring and burning and fierce. It was Lucas.

My Lucas.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. How lame is that? Dear Diary? Who am I kidding? I'm Lucas Scott. I don't write in diaries. But this is our Health homework and because I'm failing health, I need to show Saatchi a full looking journal. So congratulations Saatchi, you got the great Lucas Scott to write in a diary. _

_Now then. Brookie Cookie, it's nice to know you think I'm hot, cute, sweet exc. but don't you think it's a little sad that the best place you could hide your diary was under your bed? Do you really think so little of my intelligence? I'm kind of insulted. That was the first place I looked. So yes Brooke, I read your diary. You know what's great about it though? No matter how hard you look, you'll never find mine. Want to know why? Because nobody knows about the loose floorboard in the back of my closet. Pity, huh? _

_So if you're never going to read this, why am I writing it to you? First of all, because I don't have anybody else better to write to, and second of all because…well…it makes me feel less like a four year old. _

_And by the way Brooke, you need protecting like hell needs fire. _

_-Luke_

**Hey everyone! So that's the end of the fifth chapter! Yesss!!! Okay. I think I have some kind of disease or something where I write Nathan's name where I'm supposed to be writing Lucas. Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something? Should I be converting to Brathan-ism? Anyway, thanks to **_**catcat51092 **_**for pointing out that Nathan ended up carrying Brooke up the stairs instead of Lucas. Sorry bout that. :D**

**Now I can see some people rolling their eyes at this chapter. Chill out, I am aware of what it is. What is it you ask? Fluff. One-hundred-percent, unfiltered, not thought out, pure Brucas fluff. Come on, you know you love it. Anyway, I felt like nothing was happening, so I sped things up a bit. Incase you didn't notice, a lot of time has passed since the last chapter. Actually, time just skips forward a bit, so Brooke's been living there for a while now. **

**I put the sprinkler scene in because I thought that was one of the most adorable scenes in OTH. Oh my god! I'm totally turning into a Brathan fan! Don't worry. I'll just add some more Brathan friendship into this and hopefully my subconscious-ness will be satisfied. And the song in this chapter is…well…you know.**

**Okay so you don't know? I'm kind of disappointed here. Just kidding. The song littered haphazardly about in "Crash Course" is **_**Won't Say I'm in Love **_**from the soundtrack of Hercules. Hell yes.**

_**Flipflopgal**_**- Well it's true, isn't it? Lol. That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written!**

_**Brucas2006**_**- Yeah, Brooke's mom was kinda…mean. But it gave Lucas a great reason to be there for Brooke, right?! Lol, glad you like it.**

_**Brucasss**_**- Well, you got your fluff! Also this is a kind of more Brucas-ey chapter, wouldn't you say? Not so much tension, but don't give up on it yet!**

_**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**_**- Aw, I'm glad you like it! I know, Brooke's mom is a bit of a bitch, but there was a lot more Brucas in this one!**

_**LBHNluver- **_**Yay! I'm so happy that you liked the Brucas moment! I feel so special! Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Apple01**_**- How much do you love me right now? Lots and lots right? Lots of sweet Lucas this episode and they **_**finally**_** had THE KISS! **

_**Catcat51092**_**- OMG, thank you! I totally didn't notice I wrote Nathan's name! I seem to be doing that a lot lately…anyway, glad you like it!**

_**Cheeryhound**_**- Aw, it's awesome that you like the story even though it's not the type you usually read! I'm glad you like the whole Nathan/Lucas switch thingy too. It's kind of strange but I think its working! Hope you're happy now!!!**

_**Brucas831**_**- It's awesome you like the end! I hope you liked this end too! And Chris…well…he's just wonderful, isn't he? Lol.**

_**Nemo123489**_**- Thank you! As for Lucas almost dying…you'll just have to wait to find out:D**

_**BrucasForeva**_**- Aww! Thank you! I'm blushing over here! Lol. No really, it's so cool to know that you like Chris! Also, everything about Brooke/Lucas always tops Lucas/Peyton. And obviously, someone up **_**there**_** doesn't want Pucas together if all this bad stuff keeps happening now that they're together, right?! Of course. **

_**Shel**_**- Hi! Nice to know my abilities are appreciated! Lol, no really, thank you! Hope this update was just as good!**

_**BL-is-love**_**- I love the Killers! And of course the Brucas fights are absolutely necessary in any good Brucas story! This chapter kind of majored in Brucas sweet moments, so I'm glad you like those and the Baley friendship will play a major role in the rest of the story! If you've been reading my comments after the story, I most certainly will be adding more Brathan. And the kiss as you can see, was a done deal.**

_**Potato92**_**- Lol, thank you! Don't we all love Lucas? As long as he's with Brooke not Peyton, that is? Of course. I kind of have a problem with the parents in One Tree Hill. They just bug me. I feel so special! I'm glad you like the story!!!**

_**Linkie**_**- Hey! Thank you for the congrats and I'm glad you think the chapter was powerful! Honestly I spent like…forever trying to get it just right, and its nice to know you think it works! As for Chris Keller, I kind of liked him in the show when he wasn't screwing up Brucas or Naley so I tried to make him sorta likeable in the story too. And I guess this chapter made it a bit more obvious how everyone else in the world knows they're meant for each other, huh? And I've got to say, it's about time they realized it too! Deb…I kind of…sort of…um…forgot about her. But now that you've reminded me, I'll try to bring her back. I feel happy! Thank you thank you thank you! Your support is much appreciated!**

_**Beki**_**- I'm so happy you like it! Keep updating!!!**

**Thanks to **_**bringbackbrucas **_**(which they should totally do), **_**SmileLikeYooMeanIt**__**LiZ457, **_**and**_** Lovepink2much**_** for their reviews! You know I love you all for it.**

**Okay Brucas-eys, I should go do homework but I'm tempted to just start the next chapter! Anyway, hurry and read read read this chapter! I'm excited. Just incase you didn't notice. I guess if you're reading this now, you already read the chapter…in that case…review!**

**Everything's better if it's Brooke+Lucas**

**aka Brucas…**_**duh**_

**-Kendra**


	6. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Chapter Six- Can't Stop This Thing We Started

_Dad,_

_Hey there! Hope your having a nice time up in heaven! I have a major math test tomorrow and honestly, no time to study for it. Why is that you ask? Because Haley set me up to go on a date with this weird Trevor guy. She thinks I'm stupid though. I know what she's doing. She's setting me up to go on all these dates with brainless/weird guys just so I'll see how incredibly perfect Lucas is for me. Nice try Hales, but I'm onto you. I need to get better friends._

_You remember Lucas, right dad? Evil, tall, blonde, squints a lot? Nicely done Lucas. About hiding your diary/journal I mean. I have no idea where the hell it is. And I'm telling you, I've looked everywhere. And that includes your dresser so I'd like to add that I like your basketball boxers the best. Very cute. Anyway, you do realize that one of these days I'm going to find it, right? I'm also going to find a better place to hide mine because I'm guessing the first place you looked last time was under my bed. Shut up Lucas, I didn't have that much time. _

_Anyway, back to you dad. Mike Donne asked me out today, but I told him that he'd have to ask for Lucas' permission first. Come on Luke, didn't you say since you were my "kind of brother" you needed to protect a naïve innocent like me? Here's your chance. Did he talk to you yet? And just for the record, your need to protect me doesn't extend to Chris because I'm not going to stop hanging out with him no matter how much you hate him. So suck it up and get over it._

_Love you daddy!_

_-Brooke_

**Nathan**-

_It's been a year _

_Filled with problems_

_But now you're here_

_Almost as if to solve them_

_And I can't live_

_In a world without you now_

I crept silently up the stairs even though I knew mom and dad were still gone. There was just something about the house that morning that seemed sacred and special and made me want to preserve the silence.

My cell phone rang in my pocket and I smiled without even looking at the screen.

"Morning," a sleepy voice said over the line, and I could just imagine Haley's ruffled hair and tired eyes. "Are you coming to pick me up? 'Cause I'm not so sure I can be ready in ten minutes."

I laughed softly and answered quietly, still strangely afraid to break the silence. "Don't worry about it. I'm at mom and dads now. I promised Luke that I'd make him breakfast if we won that last game…"

Haley made a noise of understanding then mumbled into the phone, "Okay, I'll see you at school then."

"I love you Hales," I whispered.

"You too," she murmured, hanging up. I could imagine her falling back into bed and falling right back asleep. My heart skipped at beat at the thought that the beautiful girl falling asleep in her bed half a town away was all mine. My blissful smile however, faded as I made my way up to Lucas' room. Lucas was so unlike me. In some ways it was hard to even imagine that we were related. Where everything with Lucas was physical and intense, I liked to take things slow and easy. I don't know why Lucas had such big commitment issues but I don't thing he's ever gone out with a girl on a date more than once. He always managed to find something wrong with them and it would be onto the next girl and into the next bed.

I reached the top of the stairs and paused. There it was again. That small tugging in my brain that was telling me to be quiet and leave. I frowned and pushed the door open a little, checking to make sure everything was alright inside. What I saw when I stepped into the room made me freeze in shock. My mouth almost dropped open as I stood there, motionless because I didn't want to somehow disturb the moment of peace the two occupants of Lucas' bed appeared to be having.

Lucas was lying there; his smooth face had that stillness that couldn't really be called an expression, it was something so different from his usual impassive appearance when he interacted with other people that my brow furrowed at his complete lack of barriers put up against the world. And there she was. Her face buried in the crook of Lucas' neck in a comfortable cuddle that I would never have imagined of Brooke and my older brother. I almost couldn't really believe that it _was_ my brother. He was always the king of unattached hookups then leaving. A master of breaking hearts and not giving a damn. Lucas suddenly jerked back to life as if he had sensed my presence and I drew back a little so he wouldn't see me right away. I half expected him to crawl out of the bed and leave Brooke lying there like all the other countless girls he had been with but Lucas only rubbed his blue eyes and looked around, glancing cautiously out the window as if he expected to see someone there. After seeing that there was nothing there, he turned his attention to Brooke and a slow smile crept across his sleepy face and I could instantly tell, he wasn't going anywhere.

My mouth made a small noise of disbelief and Lucas' head shot up to me immediately. His eyes widened slightly and I stepped into the room again.

"Do you um…still want me to make breakfast?" I asked quietly, my eyes unable to tear themselves away from the sight of my brother and the beautiful sleeping girl curled against him.

"Yeah," Lucas said, relaxing slightly and burrowing his head into Brooke's chocolate hair. Brooke moaned slightly and readjusted her position to get as close to him as humanly possible. Lucas whispered something indistinguishable in her ear and his eyes slid closed as the corners of Brooke's lips turned up in a tiny smile.

I backed out of the room slowly, blinking in wonder.

By the time the two finally came down for breakfast, I had the table all set out for them and had gone to the neighbor's yard and stole a flower from their garden. It was now sitting daintily in the middle of the table making it look a little romantic and beautiful.

Lucas ambled into the room first, and Brooke followed him, her hand clasped tightly in his. They still had that newfound glazed sort of awe on their faces as if they couldn't really believe they were together.

"Well look at that," I smirked. "Looks like Tree Hill just got its new Prom Queen and King."

Brooke looked up at me, her eyes twinkling with sheer happiness. "It's okay," she said in an almost musical voice. "You and Haley can keep the prom."

Lucas pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm snugly around her shoulders pulling her down onto the seat with him and tugging a plate of pancakes towards them.

They had been together one night and they were already acting like one of those lovesick couples that Lucas used to mock whenever he got the chance.

_All my life_

_I've been searching for you_

_How did I survive_

_In this world before you_

_Cause I don't want to live_

_Another day without you now_

**Rachel**-

"Oh my god you two are totally sleeping with each other!" I shouted the moment Lucas and Brooke came into my sight.

"She always was the smart one," Lucas deadpanned, rolling his eyes at me.

I glared at him but the glare disappeared the moment he dropped a small kiss on Brooke's forehead and she leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Something that made him smile. Yes you heard me right. Lucas Scott was smiling. My jaw dropped and I gaped openly at the happy couple. They were practically glowing for god's sake! What the hell just happened?

Haley bounded up to me out of nowhere and I jerked back in surprise as she threw her arms around me.

"Our little B. Davis is all grown up!" she squealed happily into my hair. A small grin started on my lips, creeping across my face until it was a full blown smile. This would be interesting all right.

I had known it would happen…actually, everyone had known it would happen but it was still a pleasant surprise to see Lucas and Brooke walking down the hallways arm in arm, heads close together as they discussed something that made everyone else in the hallway lean forward, yearning to hear. It had been inevitable. They were undoubtedly, a perfect couple. He was the popular, mean and moody jock; she was the happy and breezy cheerleader. It was like a fucking fairytale come true. They gave in to fate and the entire population of Tree Hill High School squealed in unison as Brooke and Lucas became Brucas.

They rivaled Haley and Nathan as the most beautiful couple of Tree Hill High but not even Lucas' brother had caused people to stop and stare as they simply walked down the hallway. People stopped what they were doing to watch as Brooke chatted aimlessly away about nothing, looking gorgeous as usual, to Lucas who tended to just listen and nod along with whatever she was saying until he decided to cut her off in the most efficient way possible. With a kiss.

It was now common to see the untouchable Lucas Scott smile while in the company of his cheery girlfriend or to see Brooke Davis smiling back at him in a soft, tender way that nobody would have predicted from either one of them. To most of the occupants of our high school, Lucas and Brooke had some mythical and fairytale come true quality that cast a golden glow over the two of them and as a result, the rest of their adoring school.

"Did you read the Odyssey yet?" I asked Brooke, setting down my English homework on the picnic table and looking over at my friend.

"Nah," Brooke shook her head, shrugging then smiling sheepishly. "We just rented the movie."

"Brooke!" Haley laughed, rolling her eyes at the brunette. "You and Lucas aren't going to pass English if you keep renting the movies!"

"It's such a waste of time though!" Brooke whined, twirling her pencil between her fingers. "I don't get what all the huff is about!"

"It's about college Brooke." I grinned. "You know your future?"

Brookes face darkened and I winced at mentioning the "C-word." College was a dangerous subject around Brooke.

"I'm sure Lucas and you will get into the same colleges," Haley said softly, wrapping an arm around the brunette. "You'll get into a good college and Lucas will get a scholarship for basketball and you'll both live happily ever after."

Brooke sighed and rested her head on Haley's shoulder. "I know we'll be fine…" she said quietly, suddenly looking like a little girl. "I mean, no matter what happens, I'm sure we'll find a way to work it out, but what about once we get to college? Lucas is going to meet all these new girls who'll be mysteries and new and exciting and he'll have no reason to stay with me."

"Where are you getting all these crazy ideas?" I asked, frowning at Brooke. It wasn't like her to be so pessimistic.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes sad, and hesitated. I raised an eyebrow at her and she finally looked back down and sighed in a little voice, "Rosy Palmer."

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that its happening to you and me_

**Rosy**-

That stupid slutty little bitch. I had known Lucas longer then she had. I had seen him when he was little, before he had been interested in girls or cared about anything besides basketball. I had known Lucas Scott my entire life. She had known him for three months. Three months and she had gotten closer to him then I had managed to get in my entire lifetime.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the only way I could get to her was by writing her stupid little notes telling her all the reasons that her and Lucas wouldn't work out and slipping them into her locker. But then again, I knew she would read the notes because that was just the kind of person she was. But what I didn't know, was whether the notes were bothering her, or if she had told Lucas. Because if she told Lucas…

"Rosy Palmer?" a deep voice asked, and my heart skipped a beat as I looked up into the dangerously handsome face of Lucas Scott. I guess she told him.

"Yeah?" I asked, flipping my hair behind my shoulders and smiling up at him. God he was hot.

Lucas just stared at me, his eyebrows furrowing in a way that made me want to cower away from him and kiss him at the same time.

"Have you been talking to Brooke lately?" he finally asked, his voice laced with poison.

"Not so much talking…" I smirked, pleased that my plan was working. It was clear that Brooke had been affected by the notes. She had probably broken up with him and now Lucas would be free to return to his man-whorish ways giving me time to steal him away and make him fall in love with me-

"Stay away from Brooke." Lucas hissed quietly, dashing all my dreams with those four little words. I looked up at him, feigning confusion but his dark eyes seemed to burn right through my lies. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but if I hear one word out of Brooke's mouth about you, I'm going to make you regret ever messing with her, are we clear?"

This couldn't be happening. Lucas wasn't supposed to be mad at me! He was supposed to thank me for freeing him from the bonds that Brooke Davis had wrapped around him and be eternally grateful to me for saving him from the slut's evil grasp!

"Crystal clear," I said, my voice losing all emotion although I tried to keep it happy.

"Good," Lucas said shortly, turning away from me.

"I just want you to be happy…" I said, trying to smile at his back.

But I just wanted to scream.

As soon as Lucas turned the corner I buried my face in my hands to muffle my screech. Oh I was going to kill her. Brooke Davis was going down. I just had to find a new plan. I needed to think up something wonderfully evil to tear the schools beloved 'Brucas' apart. There was no way she was going to get away with stealing Lucas from-

My eyes widened as the perfect plan came to my mind. Oh I was brilliant. I was the most intelligent person to ever grace the halls of Tree Hill High.

"Peyton!" I shouted towards the girl who had turned the corner and was now walking towards me. "Hey I need your help with something."

"And why would I help you?" the tall cheerleading captain asked, staring impassively down at her fingernails.

"Because I hate Brooke Davis just as much as you do."

_All I want to have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now_

**Brooke**-

"I never said I'd let you pick the music," I laughed, slipping my CD into Lucas' car. "We listened to your stupid punk rock the whole way to school and there is no way I'm listening to that crap again."

"Brooke," Lucas said exasperatedly, pulling out of the parking lot. "I don't even understand how you can listen to this stuff. It's all peppy and cheery and so…"

"Happy?" I asked, turning to grin at the gorgeous boy sitting next to me. "Because I don't know why, but lately, I've been feeling rather good."

"Undoubtedly because of my wonderful personality," Lucas said dryly, turning left where we would have normally turned right.

"Undoubtedly," I echoed, frowning slightly. "Where are we going?"

Lucas smiled secretively. "I want to show you something."

"A surprise?" I asked, my face breaking out into a grin. "I love surprises. What is it?!"

"It's not a surprise if I tell you what is Brookie Cookie," Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes and continuing along an unfamiliar road.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh we are not even going into that."

"Seriously, are we there yet?"

"Brooke!"

"Well are we?"

"No!"

I huffed slightly and sank back in my seat, staring sullenly out the window.

"Oh come on," Lucas said, glancing over at me. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…_that_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted stubbornly, still staring out the window.

"We're here," Lucas offered a few minutes later, stopping the car and turning to look at me. I refused to look at him. "Come on Brooke," he sighed.

"I don't want to," I said mulishly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't want your surprise?" Lucas asked, turning the car off.

"Nope."

Suddenly I felt his breath on the back of my neck and for a moment, my heart stopped beating. "Are you sure I can't…persuade you?" he asked in a deep husky voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"Maybe if you try very, very hard…" I said, relenting a little at the feel of his head resting against the curve of my neck.

"No time," Lucas said suddenly, pulling away from me then grabbing my arms and pulling me across the seats and out the driver's door with him. I squealed in surprise and blinked as I looked around the clearing. It was simple and pretty with trees surrounding a basketball court with the sun filtering softly through the branches. There was a river to one side of it and across of it I could make out buildings in the distance.

"This is my surprise?" I asked incredulously. "You couldn't have bought me chocolate?"

Lucas rolled his eyes but didn't seem bothered by my comment. "I want to play basketball." He explained simply. I blinked at him. "You do know how to play right?"

"I cheer the players, not the game." I shot back, grinning at him.

"That's alright," Lucas grinned. He pulled a basketball from behind a tree and handed it to me. "Okay. It's pretty simple really. You just bend your knees and put the ball right about here…" he held his hands up just a little past his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, raised my arms, and shot the ball.

Nothing but net.

Lucas' mouth dropped open and I smirked smugly at him, walking over to pick up the basketball.

"You…" he paused and blinked a few times. "You didn't tell me you could play basketball…"

"You my dear Luke, never asked," I laughed, throwing the ball back to him. "Want to play a game of Horse?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows at me. "We could play strip basketball," he offered with a mischievous grin.

"In your dreams Scott," I laughed, pushing him away from me with one hand. Everything felt so perfect in that one moment that I wanted to pause time forever and just stay there. I didn't need anything else in the world as long as I had Lucas. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him.

"I think I'm dreaming," he murmured, wrapping his strong arms around me and nuzzling my neck.

"Is that so?" I asked, tilting my head backwards. "Is it a good one?"

"I know a way you can make it even better," he whispered into my hair, drawing back to kiss me.

If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

_  
I'll go back  
To before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget  
Cause nothing will ever be as good  
As here and now_

**Lucas**-

I woke up with a start, turning quickly to my side to make sure Brooke was still there. The girl besides me moaned slightly and curled into a little ball, turning over so her body was facing away from mine and my arm was thrown carelessly over her waist. I pulled her back against me and sighed contently. The memory of our afternoon basketball game was still fresh in my mind and I grinned at how beautiful Brooke was. And I don't only mean physically by that. Sure, Brooke was the most gorgeous person I'd ever met with her long shiny brown hair and deep brown eyes framed by the longest lashes I had ever seen coupled with her adorable dimples, but there was so much more to her then that. It was her spirit that kept bringing me back to her. The playful undertone of everything she said that hinted at things that made my mind go into overdrive just thinking about. It was the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder when she was teasing me, or how she tucked it neatly behind her ears when she was being honest about something and wanted me to take her seriously. It was the way she would laugh at me when I said something she thought was funny and the way she looked up at me from under her eyelashes with that calculatingly adorable look when she thought I couldn't see her looking.

It was just _her_. Everything about her that made me want to do back flips and sing and stay in bed with her until the world stopped turning and everything else that was good in the world shriveled up and faded away.

And nothing was going to take her away from me.

**Brooke-**

"Lucas, what are you doing?" I asked my voice muffled with sleep when I finally opened my eyes.

"Nothing," he replied simply, propping his head up on his elbow and looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Liar," I grinned, rolling over to face him. "Come on, what's up Broody Boy?"

"I know…" Lucas paused and the smile started to slip off my face. "I know _nothing_ about you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. Of course he knew me! We lived together for god's sake!

"I mean…" he shook his head and turned over so he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "I know that you like eating plain bagels with cream cheese in the mornings before school, and I know what you look like the moment you wake up and your eyes start out as slits but then you open them slowly like you're afraid to let the light in. And I know that you read because you're always quoting famous books or people even though I've never seen you pick up a book…" I rolled my eyes at him but he kept talking so I decided not to interrupt. "I mean, I know you Brooke, I know that you have four different smiles and that you have one of the biggest hearts in the world, you're just to scared to show anyone but I…" he looked frustrated now, and I reached out to grab his hand and hold it tightly between my own. "But I don't know _you_."

"You're not making any sense." I said shortly, tugging on his hand and urging him to look at me.

"Your old life," he finally said, still staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know what anything was like for you…before." I pulled away from him and Lucas turned to look at me. "Brooke-" I slid off the bed and stood up.

Does it really bother you that much?" I asked, watching as he sat up on the bed and leaned back against the wall.

"When your mom came I didn't know what was going on."

"You don't have to know everything about me Lucas," I snapped. "So what, because you couldn't figure out why my mom hates me all of a sudden you decided to make this into some big issue?"

"It's not that Brooke-"

"Well then what is it?! Lucas you want to know more about me but _you_ won't even talk to me about what you're thinking! Why does it matter now? What was so bad about my mom coming? Does it bother you so much that you want to figure out why my mom has no money?!"

"It's because I couldn't protect you!" Lucas finally shouted, cutting me off. "I had _no idea_ what was going on and I'm afraid! I'm afraid that if something turns up from your past, I won't know what's happening, and I'll loose you!" he pushed himself off the bed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't…I can't loose you."

There was a small silence before I took a timid step towards him. "Lucas…you're not going to loose me." He nodded up at the ceiling but still wouldn't look at me. "Lucas…listen to me. There are things from my past that I am not proud of. But if you really want to know about it, then all you had to do was ask."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said quietly, finally looking down into my eyes. He took a quick step forward and pulled me into a tight hug, burrowing his head into my hair.

"It's okay Luke," I grinned as he pulled away from me. Placing one hand on either side of my face, Lucas searched my face momentarily before placing one quick kiss on my forehead.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

**Lucas**-

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked a few minutes later, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, honey! I got home an hour ago and I heard about your trip so I decided I'd make you some sandwiches for the plane ride. You know airlines always have that awful food."

"Um…"

"Lucas!"

"Dad?"

"Can I talk to you before you go finish packing?"

"Packing?"

"We flew in three hours ago and the weather is perfect so you're all set to go. I got you your tickets online and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I know. You probably didn't expect me to let you two go on this trip but I think that if you go back there you'll be able to find out that maybe she isn't such an angel after all. Lucas, I want you to be safe and don't damage any body parts or else you will be useless for basketball. You might want to try and bring Brooke back with you otherwise your mother will never forgive me but just remember that she's only a girl Lucas. And in the grand scheme of things, you could do so much better."

"Shut up dad! She's my girlfriend!" I protested, although I had no idea what dad was talking about. Plane rides? Tickets? Bring Brooke back? Wait…were we going somewhere? Nice one Luke. Didn't take you long to figure _that_ one out.

"Lucas! Can I talk to you?" Brooke shouted from the living room.

"Brooke?!"

"Oh, Luke, here are your tickets. They're two way tickets so don't forget to come home in time for our training Sunday night." Dad stuffed an envelope into my hand and turned away from me back towards mom.

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted.

"Coming!" I opened the envelope and apprehensively pulled two plane tickets out. First class tickets to California.

**Brooke**-

Three hours and one very confused Lucas Scott later; we arrived at the Charlotte airport.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Luke, you said you wanted to know about my life," I grinned. "Well here's the perfect chance. A weekend in sunny California should be just what you're looking for."

"I don't care as long as I have you," Lucas grinned, putting our stuff down next to the chair I had dropped onto once we got to our Gate.

"Very nice Scott," I grinned. "You're getting good at this flattery stuff."

"Born and bred for it," Lucas smirked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, with your parents, it's no wonder you turned out so perfect."

"Could say the same for you," Lucas shot back, smiling a little at me to take the sting of his words away.

"You're walking a fine line Lucas Scott," I warned him. "I could completely abandon you once we get to California, and then what would you do?"

"I've got the tickets," he reminded me smugly, leaning back in his seat.

"I could just stay there forever," I replied nonchalantly. "You _do_ remember that I moved to Tree Hill against my will, right?

"Come on Brooke, you know love Tree Hill."

"Oh yes, with all of its _one_ malls and no cities surrounding it for like…a hundred miles."

"Don't try and fool me Brooke," Lucas smirked. "I can see right through you."

I laughed. "You got me there, I love Tree Hill." I lowered my voice and leaned toward him, making sure that my body was almost touching his but not quite. "In fact, I'm starting to think we should just go back home now and skip this little trip."

Lucas licked his lips and brushed his forehead against my own. "Oh no Miss Davis, you're not getting out of this one." He pulled away from me and I pouted, pulling the corners of my mouth down and widening my eyes until Lucas sighed. "Brooke…"

I laughed and pulled Lucas in for a kiss. "Just kidding Luke. We can go."

"Good," he pecked me chastely on the cheek but I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. "Brooke-" he moaned when I moved my lips to his neck.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, licking a small trail up to his ear.

"Should we- do you-"

"Shh," I whispered, pulling my lips back up to Lucas'. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Mm-hmm."

I was so caught up in the feeling of Lucas' lips on mine that I didn't notice the person in front of us until they started clearing their throat loudly and Lucas pulled reluctantly way.

"Excuse me?" the person said timidly as I looked up at them irritably.

"Yes?" Lucas asked, leaning back on his seat and raising an eyebrow at the nervous looking flight attendant.

"Um…the plane is boarding now and I just thought that maybe…you two were…um…a bit too busy to notice?"

"Thanks," Lucas said, standing up and dropping a kiss on my forehead before grabbing our bags.

I stood up and took a deep breath.

California, here we come.

_Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back_

_You should've said nice to meet you, I'm your other half_

_Brooke,_

_Hi there Brookie Cookie! I think we just failed that math test. Ah well, I know I'll get into college for basketball but…what about you? You can probably talk your way in. And that Trevor guy is a jerk. I don't know why you keep letting Haley set you up like this. All it's doing is proving to you that there really is no better guy then me. I mean, come on Brooke, just admit it. I'm good at basketball and sweet and what else was it you said? Hot. Besides Brooke, you have me. You don't need anyone else. _

_I don't squint a lot. And you won't ever find it. Also, putting your diary on top of the shower curtain was a step up from under the bed. It actually took me a while to find it. I'm sure you appreciated the little flower I left in it for you also. _

_As for Mike Donne, I was wondering why he was so weird around me today. But don't you worry baby, I told him you were a lying whore and that he was better off without you unless he wanted STD's. Just looking out for you of course. _

_I think it's time you stepped up and told Haley to go screw herself. How long are you going to keep going out with these insufferable morons? Did you ever think of what you could be doing to all these guys' egos? We have very fragile hearts you know. You could slowly be tearing one person's heart apart piece by piece with every guy you go out with. Just saying. _

_-Lucas_

**Hey people! Okay, because I'm feeling guilty that I haven't updated in like…forever, I'm gonna go through my reviewers as fast as I can and get this out there for you guys. Song is um…what is the song? Well it's not by me. I'll tell you next time.**

_**Flipflopgal**_**- Maybe this chapter wasn't as long, I'm not really sure, but I'm glad you liked the kiss! And the different suits thing. I have no idea where in the world I got that, but I guess it worked!**

_**LiZ457**_**- Glad you like the fluff! I was actually a little worried. And the diary entries will keep on coming! **

_**Shel**_**- Aw, I'm blushing! Lol. Here's your update! Hope you like it!**

_**ZakiaR**_**- I know! I like the kind of protective relationship they have. And now that they're actually **_**together**_** together we just have to hope they can both keep that possessiveness in check! Lol. **

_**Brucasss**_**- Okay, not so much drama here, but it's coming up. Promise. Try and hold in there for me:D Anyway, this chapter is as long as I could make it without failing my math placement test so…it's the best I could do. I'll try to make the next one better for you!**

_**Brucas831**_**- I'm so glad you liked it all! And just so you know, the Palmer girl is definitely not out of the story yet. Yay! You're review just makes me so happy!**

_**BrookeandLucas**_**- Oh sorry! I should have made that more clear! Lucas is just saying that Brooke is sleeping with Mr. Murray because she keeps missing class and he thinks that sleeping with the teacher is the only way she could be passing. I know. I'm confused here too. Lol. Glad you like it!!!**

_**BL-is-love**_**- Yes, I know, at long last we had the kiss. But come on, wasn't it worth the wait?!**

_**Brucas2006**_**- They're just so damn adorable aren't they? Lol just kidding. Its awesome that you liked the diary entries though! I was so worried about them just not fitting in with the rest of the chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Potato92**_**- I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I'm such a failure at life! Lol. And it's a Brucas story for sure. I don't even know how I could have considered it anything else. What is wrong with me?! You liked it! Yay! Happy me! Hope you didn't die waiting for this update!**

_**Linkie!**_**- Oh yeah, you got an exclamation after your name. I put a spell on the story that makes you think you like it. Hope it hasn't worn off yet! Sorry you were loosing hope and I'm glad it has been restored! I know what you're talking about though. It was about time Lucas stepped up. Ah yes, Brooke and felicity. I was thinking about keeping her in the story, just to give us a different view of Tree Hills popular crowd…what do you think? About Lucas and his POV…I guess I just…don't know how to write guys. I mean, I have no idea what in the world they're thinking, so it kind of comes out like Brooke thinks about stuff more than Lucas, huh? Lets just say she overanalyzes stuff. Eeek! So glad you like it! I think I'll go do a happy dance and watch all my favorite Brucas moments on youtube. **

_**Apple01**_**- The kiss! Finally! Glad you liked it! I figured I owed it to you guys. Man, now I'm gonna have to work to try and come up with another adorable Brucas moment!**

_**LBHNluver**_**- Updating! At least…trying…Brucas in this chapter! Enough of it? Should I have more? Well, in the next chapter I'll try to squeeze in an extra scene for you. I'm glad you liked the project idea! Nobody else really said anything about it, and I was kinda freaked out because I thought it was stupid but ah well. If you liked it then I'm fine:D**

_**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**_**- Yesss! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so flattered! And…happy and well…happy! Enjoy!**

_**Nemo123489**_**- Glad you like it! Hope it didn't take me too long to update!!!**

_**Cheeryhound**_**- I know! It took them long enough, right?! Everything's better if its Brucas! And sometimes obstacles can bring people closer together! At least…in my fake Tree Hill world they might…might not…ahh! Glad you like it! Brucas is just perfect.**

_**Catcat51092**_**- It'll be Brucas, promise! No way could I give up on Brooke and Lucas! **

_**BrucasForeva**_**- And I can't stop smiling after reading your review!!! I feel so special! Honestly, this story is like…my world. And your reviews keep my world turning! I'm so happy you liked the kiss scene! He's just so cute! Thank you!!!**

_**Elitekat**_**- Don't you worry, edgy and mean are coming right up! Lol. Not that I'm saying anything about that because it would give stuff away but…enjoy nice sweet Lucas while you can! Glad you like Lucas!**

_**Starhel**_**- Thank you!!! There you go. I updated today, just for you. Because you know, you asked so nicely! And because you asked with Brucas on top. :D**

**All right Brucas fans of the world. Here is your update. Finally. But even better news than that, now that you've finished reading the chapter is…drum roll please…I already have chapter seven written! Well…mostly…partially…its almost done…anyway, I'm gonna stick it up here once I get 20+ reviews so if you really want that update, go now! Thank you everyone for your wonderfully wonderful support! Never give up the faith. Love you tons. Thanks for everything.**

**Everything's Better if it's the King and Queen of Spades! **

**Hell yes!**

**-Kendra**


	7. Note from the Author

Hey everyone! Finals are over, I passed all my classes, and it is officially summer! Could life get any better? Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated—this and all my other stories, but even though schools out, life is bordering on super crazy at the moment, so give me some more time. I promise I'll write like crazy this week and try to get you an update for 'Mistakes.' I'm serious here. I'm determined to get chapter seven out by at least the 25th. It's not really that long if you think about it. And I'd try and get it done sooner, but as of tomorrow I am going to have no computer access. I know. Sucks much.

Well then. The reviews for chapter six were amazing so I just wanted to thank you all so much! I'd also like to send a shout out to Amy because she encouraged me to start writing again! So thanks.

**Brucas831- **I'm glad you like the diary bits! It's also awesome that you like Nathan too, because I'm becoming rather attached to that boy! Lol.

**Linkie-** Thanks for the insight on Peyton, I've kind of been wondering what to do with her, and you just gave me the perfect idea. Hehe. You'll just have to wait a few chapters to find out what it is, but thanks all the same. Dan and Deb are not done. There will defineltly be more of them to come in the upcoming chapters. Don't you worry. I actually like the diary stuff too! Glad you agree! Thank you!

**ZakiaR-** Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like the whole description of them sleeping and all. Haha, I'm sure Rosy deserves to get eaten.

**Flipflopgal-** Don't we all want to see them get burned? Lol. Have patience. Thank you!

**BrucasForeva-** Omg thank you! Your review was so flattering! I'm so happy that you liked it all! Peyton and Rosy are actually annoying me at the moment, but what would the story be without a little drama? Lol. Thank you for taking the time to review even though you should have been studying! You have no idea how wonderful you are. 

**Brucas2006-** Thank you! Of course you loved the brucas! How could you possibly not love them?! Lol. No serioiusly, thank you so much for your review. Wouldn't it be wonderful if rosy just got run over by a bus? Hehe.

**Tereza8472- **I'm glad you like the Brucas! It also makes me happy that you don't like Peyton! Lol. Because pucas sucks and Brucas rules! Lol. Thank you!

**Amy- **Well I guess I didn't do to well on this update, huh? Lol. I'll do better next time. Promise! Glad you liked the Nathan/Brucas scene!

**Truelovedoesntexist- **thanks you so much! Honestly, your reviews are so nice and wonderful and make me so happy! I'm glad you're liking everything so far, and I hope you'll continue making me this happy!

**Trueluv4eva08- **Thank you! You'll just have to wait and see to find out what Rosy and Peyton have in mind! Brucas forever!

**BrucasAlways-** Lol, thanks! I was starting to think about how weird it would be to be in love with someone but know nothing about their past, so I figured, lucas shoud be curious too! Anyways, glad you liked it!

**BrookenRachel- **Lol, I'm glad you like it! It's awesome that you like their personalities, not to mention Chris! Hehe, thank you!

**Starahel- **I think I failed on the updating this time, but I'll do better! Lol, glad you like it.

**Tinycapricorn12-** I'm thrilled you like it! Oh, the diary entries arenet happening at the same time as the stuff in the chapter. Sorry, I should have cleared that up earlier. My mistake. Hope it all makes more sense now!

**LiZ457- **Hey! Glad you liked the fluff! Actually, them going to California wasn't really what I expected either, but hey, I guess we'll both find out what happens in the next chapter! Lol. I think in order for them to really understand each other, lucas needs to figure out a few things about Brooke. I'll make more sense later.  trust me.

**Catcat51092- **The journal entries are written before they got together, sorry about not really explaining that before! Look out for the drama in chapter eight which should be coming along sooner or later because I pretty much already have it mapped out in my mind!

**LBHNluver-** Yes! They're together! Finally! Lol. Took them long enough, didn't it? Hehe. Anyway, glad I could make you happy for a while! And yes, Brucas should be indestructible. But then again, they're only people and nobodies invincible…lol. We'll see how it all turns out.

**Brucasforever77- **Omg, thank you! Its so wonderful to hear you say that! The update should be coming sooner or later! Thanks again!!!

**Carrocarro92- **I'm glad you like them together! You'll have to wait and see about Brooke's past! Lol. 

**BL-is-love- **Aw, I'm glad you think its better then the show! But then again, you're right. Anything's better then that Pucas stuff they're showing these days.

**BroodyAndCheeryForever- **Hi! I'm always so happy when people randomly stumble onto the story and review! It's awesome! Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, and well…they couldn't stay hiding forever, could they! Lol. Dan is a meanie, but whatever happens in California is up to them! Which means it could end up being a total disaster, right? Lol. Just kidding. You'll have to wait and see!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE+Lovepink2much+ Nemo123489+BrookeandLucas+SmileLikeYooMeanIt+brucas91 **my everythingThank you guys!

Okay everyone, I've got to run, but thank you all for your support and I swear I'm not giving up on this story. Not a chance. Give me a little time and I'll be done before you know it. Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon! Or…not really seeing…but you know what I mean.

Everything's better if it's Brucas!

-Kendra


	8. Scars of the Suffering

Chapter Eight- Scars of the Suffering

I always knew I'd find someone  
I never dreamt it'd be like this  
Cause you've surpassed  
All that I'd hoped and ever wished  
And I'm trying so hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life as good as you've made mine

-Relient K

_Dear Lucas,_

_So you found it again. Laugh it up Luke, I'll find yours sooner or later. Also, thanks for the flower. Where'd you get it? The neighbor's yard? You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?_

_Well Lukey dearest, as much as I'd love to sit here writing to you, believe it or not, I've got better things to do._

_-Brookie Cookie_

**Lucas**-

"You going to be okay?" I asked Brooke, looking over at her from across the aisle. Dad had probably gotten us seats away from each other on purpose. I'd traded three people and bribed one just to get a seat this close to Brooke and it was the best I could get at the moment so I figured I'd take it.

"Don't be stupid Luke, I'll be fine," she assured me, rolling her eyes.

"What ever you say Pretty Girl," I grinned, flicking a peanut at her. She yelped and turned to glare at me.

"You did _not_ just throw that peanut at me."

"Oh I think I did."

Brooke risked a small glance around her to make sure nobody was watching and then launched a peanut back at me, smacking me right between the eyes. She raised her arms over her head and wiggled her body in a little victory dance. My eyes widened. God she was beautiful.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, leaning over the aisle and Brooke to talk to the man sitting next to her.

"Yes?" he smiled politely, turning his body to face mine.

"Do you mind if I sat next to this beautiful lady for the remainder of the trip? You see," I grabbed Brooke's hand and caressed her face gently. "We just got married and we're going on our honeymoon and well…the wedding was a bit rushed so we promised that we'd spend as much time together as we possibly could on our honeymoon and well…our seats got switched and…"

"Please sir, we would really appreciate it…" Brooke said, holding back a laugh.

"Oh it's not a problem," the man smiled. "Anything for young love."

"Thank you," I grinned as I scooted around Brooke and plopped down in the seat next to her. The man nodded and moved into my recently vacated seat and I pulled the arm rest up between Brooke and myself. "Now then Mrs. Scott, is there anything you'd like to do on our honeymoon?"

Brooke laughed and snuggled up against me, rolling her eyes in the process. "I was thinking we could visit my old house and maybe some of the friends I used to hang out with. Actually, I asked my friend Sammy to pick us up at the airport…"

"Sammy better be a girls name," I said, pulling away from Brooke to look into her eyes. She rolled her eyes again and pulled away from me a little. "Just kidding Brookie Cookie," I grinned, nuzzling my head into her neck.

"You better be Mr. Lucas Scott, I don't know if I can handle anymore of your protective boyfriend-" she paused and sent a quick look at the man across the aisle. "Husband act." She backtracked quickly.

"Come on Brooke," I laughed, "I know you think it's cute."

"Oh just adorable."

"Sweet."

"Delightful."

"Hot as hell."

"Endearing."

"Charming."

"I'm sure."

"The plane is landing soon."

"Please put all trays and seats in the upright position…" the flight attendants came walking slowly down the aisles, checking to make sure that everyone was following directions. Brooke pulled away from me and put the tray on the back of the seat in front of her back up.

She sighed and turned to face me.

"There wasn't even any good food," she pouted, widening her eyes pitifully at me. I groaned and turned to glare at her.

"Don't you start complaining," I warned. Her lower lip quivered. "You're such a manipulative crazy girl," I told her, rolling my eyes and chancing a quick glance out the window so that I could see how fast we were descending. "How about I buy you a hot dog when we get into the airport?"

"Deal," Brooke grinned happily and settled back in her seat. "Oh, and for dinner, I can take you to this _amazing_ place-"

I contented myself with leaning back in my chair and listening to Brooke chatter on about all the things we could do and all the people she wanted me to meet. I have to say, of all the things I had never expected to be doing, sitting on a plane on my way to California with Brooke Davis had to be somewhere near the top of the list. Of course, from the moment I met her I knew without a doubt that Brooke Penelope Davis would change my world in ways I could have never imagined possible.

She lit up my world in that way you only hear about in sappy love songs and romantic chick flick movies. Sometimes I think she's like my guardian angel, sent down from heaven to protect me and save me from the person I once was. But then again, I don't believe in heaven so I have to be content with just thinking of her as the love of my life. Not that I could tell her that just yet. Brooke and I both had those strange loveless families growing up, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I tell her I love her, I'll scare her away. So the only time I ever tell her those three little words are in my mind when I'm holding her close to me or at night, whispered into her hair when I'm sure she's asleep.

That doesn't sound very brave does it? Big strong man-whore Lucas Scott is afraid to tell one girl half his size those three words. But if it means keeping Brooke next to me for the rest of my life, I'll hold them in forever. I'll wait until she's ready and I can make sure that she won't run away.

I focused my eyes back on the girl next to me as we walk down the corridor to get our bags. The airport was busy and bustling but I kept my arm slung gently around her shoulders and bent my head to hear what she was saying.

"Anyway, I can't wait for you to meet Sammy! You are going to _love_ her!"

"Whoa, Brooke, calm your self down here," I reminded her with a laugh. "You're going to run out of energy before we even step out of the airport." Brooke was practically bouncing around me and I laughed and rolled my eyes, stepping towards the baggage claim and keeping an eye out for our stuff.

Brooke's bright pink suitcase was just coming into view when I heard a loud shriek and turned to see Brooke starting off on a run and launching herself into another girls arms. She held onto the girl tightly before grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly towards me.

"Sammy Hamilton, this is Lucas Scott."

I bowed slightly to her and quirked the sides of my mouth up in a charming smile. The girl almost swooned.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," I smirked.

"You could say that," Sammy said, raising her eyebrows appreciatively at Brooke. "I've heard so much about you! It's so awesome that Brooke finally got you to come over from Carolina, we've all been dying to meet you."

Brooke smiled then yelped and reached behind me to grab onto our bags. I turned to help her and missed the satisfied smile that stretched itself over Sammy's face as she watched us.

By the time we turned back, her face had resumed its normal cheery disposition and Brooke squealed, hugging her once again before taking a firm hold on her suitcase with one hand and my own hand with the other.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

_Don't know what I was looking for when I went home, I found me alone  
And sometimes I need someone to say, "You'll be all right. What's on your mind?"  
But the water's shallow here and I am full of fear, and empty handed after two long years_

**Brooke**-

It was all the same as I remembered and it came as a relief that I could still point things out to Lucas without having to ask Sammy for confirmation. It was strange how I had lived here my whole life and yet it already seemed like Tree Hill was home.

"So where are you two going to be staying tonight?" Sammy asked, quirking an eyebrow at me as we walked slowly towards the beach.

"Um…I guess we'll just stay at a hotel or something…"

"You guess?" Lucas asked, turning to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I didn't actually have that much time to think about it!" I defended myself, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Crazy girl," Lucas laughed, squinting ahead where the ocean was just coming into sight. "Remind me why we're going to the beach again?"

"Because," I started with a smile, "It's beautiful."

Lucas turned to look at me, locking eyes, and refusing to let me look away. "I can name one thing that's even more beautiful," he said in a soft voice, causing shivers to race down my spine.

"A basketball doesn't count Lucas," I laughed, shoving him away from me. He looked wounded and dramatically held a hand up to his heart. "Oh don't you even try that on me," I grinned again. "I'm not going to fall for your whole oh-woe-to-me-act."

Lucas pouted so I stopped walking, reached up on the tips of my toes, and with a soft brush of my lips against his, wiped the pout away.

"All better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Better than ever," Lucas nodded.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the love fest and all, but do you kiddy's mind if we keep going? I'm starting to feel a little third-wheel-ish."

I turned to look apologetically at Sammy then bounded over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Sorry Sammy, feel like going swimming?"

"Brooke…I guess you're getting used to living in Carolina or whatever, but did you really forget how cold the water is here?"

"Who cares?" I asked, standing up straighter as if in defiance of the threat of cold water. "I say, if we want to swim, we should swim. Cold water or not."

"I'd listen to her," Lucas advised Sammy wisely. "She went a bit crazy in Tree Hill and now if she doesn't get her way she goes completely psycho on everyone."

My mouth hung open and I turned to glare at Lucas. "I do not!"

Lucas scoffed. "Excuse me, but I heard about your little stunt with Rosy Palmer and the whole locker deal. Not to mention that the next day when she got out of gym her clothes were _mysteriously_ missing from her locker and she had to wear her P.E. clothes all day."

"And what a bad fashion statement that was," I agreed, nodding my head smugly. "Practically social suicide."

"And her homework got stolen right out of her backpack –"

"How original."

"Not to mention the pictures of her that got into the guys bathroom with a big 'slut' stamp on them –"

"Now who would ever do a horrible thing like that?"

"Some mystifying source also reported to Turner that a certain 'Rosy Palmer' had been selling fake ID's to the students and there was a locker check right in the middle of our passing period –"

"Well, you know, she really shouldn't be selling poor innocent children free passes to becoming drunks," I interjected, shrugging innocently. Sammy snorted.

"And because she actually did have a fake ID for herself they had to take her in for questioning –"

"Well she probably deserved it…"

"And then someone leaked to all the guys in the locker room that she was pregnant and had STDs."

This time I felt a small moment of confusion before I turned to look at Lucas.

"Oh right," he paused. "That was me."

I squealed and threw myself into his arms, layering kisses all over his face. "Have I told you lately what a good boyfriend you are?" I grinned happily.

"It's okay," he smirked. "I already know."

"_Anyway_," Sammy said, rolling her eyes but smiling at us all the same. "What happened to us going swimming?"

Lucas put me down and looked out at the ocean again. "Is it really that much colder?"

I shrugged and stretched my arms out for a moment before smiling wickedly. "Race you there?"

"One…" Sammy started counting. "Two…" At the same time, the two of us started running and Lucas laughed, racing after us.

By the time I hit the water Lucas had already reached it and Sammy was right there next to me.

"You were supposed to let us win!" Sammy laughed, squealing as we sloshed forward until the water was up to our waists.

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind," Lucas smiled. He was so busy wincing at the cold though that he didn't realize I was launching myself at his back until his face hit the water.

He came up sputtering for air, wiping the water out of his eyes. "Oh you are going to get it," he threatened with a smile, shaking his head to get some more water off his face. I squeaked and hid myself behind Sammy, not realizing that he would take us both down instead of trying to get around her.

"Lucas!" I shouted the moment I came up for air. "You almost killed me!"

"Are you dead?"

"No."

"Then I didn't almost kill you."

"Oh you insufferable, evil, manipulative –"

"I think you'd be describing yourself right there Brookie Cookie…"

I dove under the water, ignoring the cold and pulled Lucas' feet out from under him. He went down with a splash and I could hear Sammy laughing hysterically behind me when I resurfaced.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing just yet Samantha Hamilton," I grinned, watching her eyes widen.

"Brooke Davis don't you dare –"

Her mouth filled with water before she could finish the sentence.

_Another sunny day in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance to feel it_

**Sammy**-

It was weird having Brooke back. That was the only word I could think of to describe it. Brooke Davis wasn't the same Brooke Davis I had waved goodbye to at the airport so many months ago. This Brooke Davis was in love. In love with a deviously handsome Lucas Scott at that. In so many ways she was the same as before, with the exception of the fact that the Brooke that I knew didn't believe in love. She was a live-fast-die-hard love-them-and-leave-them type of girl, and guessing from her newest conquests body, I was guessing he was to. 'Was' as in he used to be.

I know I shouldn't have been looking at his body. He was one of by best friends (ex-best friends?) boyfriends and the last thing I wanted was Brooke Davis to be pissed at me, but standing there with his water soaked shirt clinging to his body, how could any girl resist? He had a bad boy's body, finely muscled from playing basketball all his life, or so I had been told and with drops of water slipping slowly, tantalizingly, of his skin I had to lick my lips because my mouth had gone suddenly dry.

"I guess we should go check out a room in a hotel and change," Brooke suggested, shivering slightly in her flimsy water soaked tank top. Lucas nodded his head and moved to put his arm around her, almost subconsciously it seemed, as if he was trying to warm her up.

Judging by the way she shivered from his touch, I could tell that he was probably just making her colder, but Brooke snuggled into his side anyway.

"Hey, I can go round up some friends and meet you at the Phoenix Fire if you guys want," I said, wrapping my arms around myself and offering a small smile to Brooke.

"Oh, good idea! Lucas you have to see this place. It is like…the best club I have ever been too. Not to mention it will offer me a chance to beat your ass at pool…"

Lucas just laughed by I shook my head pityingly at him. "She's being serious. I've never met a person on the face of this earth that could beat Brooke at pool."

"Well then you might have met your match," Lucas said with a grin.

_Back home I always thought I wanted so much more, now I'm not too sure  
Cause sometimes I miss knowing someone's there for me and feeling free  
Free to stand beside the ocean in moonlight  
And light myself a smoke beneath the dark Atlantic sky  
_

**Brooke**-

He wasn't my match. I mean, he was, in so many ways…just not at pool.

"Looks like you owe me another beer," I smirked, flipping my hair behind my shoulders and sinking the last ball.

"I think you've had enough," Lucas laughed, leaning back against the wall and watching me with dancing eyes. "When are your friends coming? We can't have you drunk off your ass before they even get here."

"Don't be stupid Lucas," I protested, making my way around the pool table towards him. "I can hold my liquor better then you."

"I believe you," he murmured, pulling me towards him without moving himself off the wall.

"You better," I whispered into his ear, feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"Maybe you should call them," he breathed lowering his lips to my neck then without warning, he lifted them and crashed them onto my lips. I responded immediately, bringing my hands to the base of his neck and pulling him as close to me as I could possibly get. He wrapped his arms around me and swung us around so my back was pressing into the wall, my head rolling backwards as he pulled his lips from mine and brought them down to my neck again. He placed light, butterfly kisses down my neck until his lips reached my collar bone and he pressed me harder against the wall, until I cupped his face with my hands and brought his deliciously warm lips back up to my own. My heart beat faster and I pulled away for air as his fingers grazed the bare stretch of skin between my low rise jeans and my t-shirt. Unable to stand the loss of contact he slammed his lips back onto mine.

"Lucas," I panted, pulling my head away. "Luke, wait…"

"Mmm," Lucas moaned, shaking his head and moving his lips to the tender spot behind my ear. I groaned and pushed him away, trying my hardest to catch my breath and fight the urge to just give in to his whispered pleas in my ear.

"Lucas…"

"Oh my god!"

"Brooke?!"

**Sammy**-

Well this wasn't exactly the way I expected Brooke to be seeing all her old friends again, but hey, it was Brooke Davis after all. I shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in?" Brooke said, a small smile building slowly on her face. She turned her face back up to Lucas who was watching the group of people standing with me with piercing eyes. Lazily, Brooke tilted her head forward and tipped his head back down leaving a light, lingering kiss on the corner of his lips before turning back to us. "Do I know you?" she asked Jessica, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you whore! Get over here!" Jessica leaped forwards and Brooke pushed herself off of Lucas and met her halfway, wrapping the tall black haired girl in a hug.

"I missed you _so_ much!" Brooke squealed, hopping around a bit when Jessica pulled away from her. "Johnny? Oh my god, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Brooke made her way through the small group of friends I had called giving them each a warm hug and a few choice words whispered in their ears. Of course there were many other people that would have wanted to see Brooke again, but I had taken the initiative to only invite the people Brooke had trusted the most and would want to see.

"There's someone I want you all to meet," Brooke said, her smile growing noticeably wider as she turned towards Lucas and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward until he was standing directly behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist. "This is Lucas," Brooke grinned, glancing up at Lucas then quickly introducing him to the small crowd of people.

"So you're the guy who actually got Brooke Davis to go on a date again," Johnny whistled, receiving laughs from many people and a punch on the arm from Brooke. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up Johnny," Brooke laughed, shoving him away. "You're just jealous it wasn't you."

"Oh yeah, I'm really wounded here," Johnny said in mock hurt, winking at Lucas.

"It's so weird to have you here again Brooke!" Jessica laughed, bringing her in for another hug. I smiled at the sight. The two of them had been nearly inseparable when we were younger.

"Yeah, well I'm back now," Brooke smiled.

"And what a shame," a voice said from behind me. I turned quickly to find Kelly Brown standing with a beer in one hand and the other propped on her hip. "Really, I thought we managed to get rid of you once and for all."

"Well I guess you failed then," Brooke snapped. I could see Lucas wrapping his other arm around her in a protective gesture and when Jason stepped out of the shadows behind Kelly I figured it was good because Brooke was going to need the extra protection.

"Jason," I said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a guy can't come visit his ex-girlfriend?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, a guy can't speak for himself?" Brooke shot back in a sardonic voice. Everyone was shifting around uncomfortably now, and Jessica was reaching for her phone, almost as if she thought she would need to call the police. Then again, considering the last confrontation between Brooke and Jason, a call to the authorities could be the one thing that was most needed.

Lucas stepped to the side of Brooke and wrapped one arm snugly around her shoulders. He arched one perfect eyebrow at Jason and although I knew he had no idea what was going on, I also got the feeling that he was willing to do anything to protect Brooke and he obviously felt that Jason was somehow a threat to her.

"Come on Brooke," Jason smiled, speaking for the first time. "No kiss for your favorite boy?"

"Get over yourself," Brooke said, moving slightly, almost unnoticeably closer to Lucas.

"It's okay," his smile never faltered and I felt a sudden urge to push him out of the club. It would probably be the best thing for everyone. "We don't want any trouble. I just wanted to see your beautiful face again."

"Well this is Lucas," Brooke said warily, keeping her eyes guarded. "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you man," Jason held a hand out to Lucas. "You better keep an eye on this one. Looks like she could be capable of things you can't even imagine."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle it," Lucas said stiffly, glaring distastefully at Jason's hand then back up at his face.

"Just a bit of friendly advice!" Jason laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Come on," I interrupted quickly. "Let's not ruin your night here with stuff like that, how about we…um…" my mind was drawing a long scary blank on what to say, but I knew we needed to start something soon or someone was bound to do something they'd regret.

"Lets play 'I never'!" Jessica suggested, bouncing up and down a little in excitement. "Come on, for old time's sake!"

"I'm up for it," Selena said with a laugh, leading us all over to a table where we each received a glass of some substance I wasn't quite aware of. Unfortunately Kelly and Jason followed us to the table and sat down on one of the barstools, Kelly on Jason's lap. Brooke rolled her eyes at me and sent a reassuring look towards Lucas.

"Okay, I'll start," Jessica grinned. "I've never…um…been in a three-some."

Brooke snorted and sent a quick glance towards Jason. They both raised their glasses and took a sip. Lucas followed suit. Brooke turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he smirked. "I'm full of surprises."

"Oh you're full of something all right," Jason muttered under his breath but fell silent as Lucas sent him a short glare.

"Okay, my turn!" Selena spun on her chair to face Johnny. "I've never slept with one of my teachers."

Brooke burst out laughing and Lucas tipped his glass towards her before taking a swig. He swallowed it and winked at Brooke who was trying to catch her breath again. Johnny took a drink and swallowed, fishing around for an 'I never.'

"I've never…" he paused and tapped a finger against his chin. Lucas was whispering something in Brookes ear, something that made her laugh and push his chair away from her with her foot. I wondered what it was he was saying, but my thoughts were cut off when Jason raised his glass and said something that caused all conversation to stop.

"I never aborted my baby."

The silence seemed to weigh a ton. It pressed down on me and made the air compress in my throat until I had to drag a breath in. Brooke turned silently in her seat and caught Jason's eyes. She didn't look down. Then, without a change in expression, she set her glass down on the table and leaned back in her chair.

"Well?" Jason said, tilting his head to the side without losing eye contact. "Drink up baby."

Brooke didn't move.

The staring contest seemed to last forever, everybody else seemed too afraid to move to do anything about it. Kelly slipped off Jason's lap and was standing nervously, motionlessly to his side. It was clear they hadn't planned this. Lucas too wasn't moving. He was lounging back in his seat, his eyes calm and cool, surveying Brooke, shifting between her and Jason, calculating, judging even thought I saw something indecipherable in his expression.

"I did _not_ kill my baby."

She whispered it softly. Deadly. It was like poison on the edge of a dart, blown silently into the unsuspecting victim, soundless but lethal.

"_Our_ baby," Jason corrected, his voice just as low.

Johnny and Selena were sending each other worried glances across the table and I wondered hastily what to do. This wasn't how it was supposed to be going at all.

"So tell us," his voice was louder now, harsher, and Brooke winced at the sound. "Where is it? Where's our baby, huh Brooke? If you didn't kill it, where is it?"

Her eyes closed, and just for the briefest of moments I saw the small girl, broken, torn, defeated, lying in a heap with her dead fathers head across her lap. But then in a flash she was gone and I wasn't sure I had seen her at all.

"I didn't abort the baby," Brooke repeated.

"Stop _lying_ to me!" Jason shouted, he was on his feet now and despite the music, people were beginning to look over at us. "It was there, I _saw_ it! And you killed it! How could you Brooke? How could you do that—"

"Shut up," she hissed it this time and Jason stopped talking at once. "You had just cheated on me and I was all alone—"

"So you took away our unborn child's innocent life?!" I shouldn't have been here. None of us should have been here. It was all wrong and I wanted nothing more then to get up from the table and walk away but something was keeping me rooted to the spot. I couldn't leave Brooke. My love for her outweighed any urge to run away so I stayed. She might need me.

"Stop saying that!" her voice broke but then she seemed to get stronger. "You don't even know—"

"Don't know what you were going through?! How can you say that Brooke? You had just told me you were pregnant and that you were going to completely shove me out of your life! You showed me a sonogram of our baby then told me that I would never know her! How do you think I felt?! How do you think I felt when I figured out there was no more baby? No more little girl to love and take care of because you, you selfish bitch, you killed her!"

Lucas rose to his feet and Brooke rose with him.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" Tears were starting to stream down her face and I closed my eyes against the sight.

_Baby Brooke, five years old, running around in her little pink dress._

"_Daddy, will you make me a little sister? I always wanted to take care of a baby!"_

_Balloons, cake, wishes on candles,_

"_What'd you wish for Brookie?"_

"_Someone to take care of and someone who'll take care of me."_

"_You can't wish for two things! Tha's cheating!"_

"_But if I had a little baby, I'd love her and she'd love me too! Like…mommies always love their babies and their babies always love them back!"_

_Dinner in front of the TV. Sleepovers two weeks in a row. _

"_Do you think your parents will mind if I stay one more night?"_

"_It's fine, they love you."_

"_I just don't really want to go home. Nobodies there anyway."_

"_It's okay. I know."_

_Older now. Hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Whispered dreams in the dark._

"_In twenty years? I'll have a family."_

"_Already?"_

_Little Brookie, daddies head in her lap._

"_Wake up wake up wake up."_

_Driving now, I turn, watch her. Older again, only so much younger at the same time. Hands grip the steering wheel tightly. Knuckles turn white. Drip. Drip. Tears tumble silently from her chin. She turns. Catches me looking. Laughs at herself. There's nothing funny about it._

"_I can't believe it's just gone."_

"Admit it Brooke! You killed our baby!"

"It was a miscarriage!" Jason went dead silent and paled considerably. "I was alone and afraid and the stress led to a miscarriage!" Brooke choked on her sobs and glared at Jason. "So whose fault is it now? Whose fault is it that I woke up one morning and realized it was all just gone? I would have done _anything_ for that baby. I would have _died_ for it. Don't you _dare_ accuse me of killing her."

"Brooke, Brooke baby, I'm sorry I—"

"Shut up," her voice was harsh. Her words were hard. "I don't care what lame excuse you have. It's all over now and I just—" she turned restlessly towards the door then back towards Jason. "I'm just…done." Then she turned and walked quickly out of the club, her heels clacking behind her leaving Jason standing, stunned, where she had left him.

Lucas rose to his feet, I had almost forgotten he was still there, and made his way carefully around the table.

"You go anywhere near her, and I'll kill you," he said softly, Jason shrunk away from him, looking a little scared. Then Lucas turned and he too was gone.

_Another sunny day in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it  
_

**Lucas-**

I was stunned beyond belief. I hadn't expected to just fly to California and suddenly discover all these deep dark secrets that Brooke had, and now that I had, I was unsure of what exactly to do. Seriously, what do you say when you figure out that your girlfriend had a miscarriage when she was younger? Younger. God, Brooke must have been around fifteen when it happened. Or…was she seventeen? Maybe that was really why she moved to Tree Hill. Maybe that, combined with her father's death, led to her running away. My heart nearly broke at the thought of Brooke, alone, trying to comfort herself in a situation that really required so much more then just a scared little girl crouched alone in her room, crying against the cold night air.

"Brooke?" she was walking away quickly and I jogged a little to catch up with her.

"So, some city, huh?" She laughed and quickly wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Brooke," I whispered, stopping her and turning her towards me. She turned and stood silently, looking for all her worth like a lost little girl. I found myself speechless. So instead, I stepped forward, slowly, as if I thought Brooke would spook and reached out to give her a hug. Brooke seemed to tense up as my arms wound themselves around her but eventually, as I refused to let go, she let herself fall against me. I could feel tears prickling at the backs of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. She needed me to stay strong. Brooke was warm and safe and I was so wrapped up in the feeling of her against me that I almost missed her saying something. I pulled myself from my thoughts and turned my face so my cheek was resting on the top of her head.

"What was that?"

Brooke clung to me as she mumbled something into my chest. "I'm sorry," she tried again, her voice getting stronger. "I'm sorry," she repeated so I could hear her. And then she was repeating it over and over again, all her words meshing into one, her body shaking, shuddering with sobs and I realized one small tear and dropped from my own eye and landed on her cheek, mixing in with her own. Brooke held onto me like I was a life line, the only thing keeping her from drowning in her tears.

"Oh Brooke," I whispered, rubbing her back and trying to speak past the lump in my throat. "It's not your fault."

And then, because it didn't seem that Brooke was going to stop crying anytime soon, I swept her small delicate frame up in my arms, just like I had done so many nights ago when her mom came to visit, and I carried her back to the hotel. When we finally managed to get into the room, I set Brooke softly down on the bed and pulled off her shoes for her. She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, tears dripping endlessly off her face, motionless.

"I was going to name her Gabrielle," she whispered. I turned to face her as I slowly kicked my shoes off. "I thought that maybe I'd change my mind once I saw her, but I always thought that was a beautiful name." I pulled my shirt over my head and crawled into the blankets next to her pulling them up around her shoulders. "I kind of wanted it to be a girl. Just so I could show her all the tricks of the trade, you know? Teach her all the things my mom didn't teach me…" I turned on my side, watching her face as the tears fell fast and thick from her eyes. "Now I'm not sure. I wouldn't have minded if it was a boy. I just…" she choked a little, and the she turned her head so she was facing me and whispered, "I just want my baby back."

"Brooke…"

"I still think about her a lot. I knew it was going to be a girl. I was going to keep her. Sometimes I wonder what she'd be like…would she be shy? Would she have Jason's eyes? Or mine? I wasn't really going to cut Jason out of her life. She didn't deserve that. I just wanted to make him feel some fraction of the pain that I was feeling. At the same time I really did want him gone. I didn't want him to hurt my baby like he hurt me. Just a baby. Little baby girl, doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. Doesn't deserve to die before she really lives either though. Do you think maybe I did something wrong? Maybe that's why she got taken away from me. I'd hate to think it's really my fault she died."

"It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like my hearts been torn out of my chest and ripped to shreds every time I think about her? Why won't the pain go away?"

"I think some scars are meant to stay."

"I just want it to go away Lucas. I don't want to feel it anymore."

"Shh, it's okay Brooke. I'm here for you, I'm right here." I whispered soothing words into her ear until the tears eventually stopped and she turned her bright glistening eyes back on me.

"Thank you Lucas. For being here…"

"It's nothing."

"It's everything." She placed a small palm on my bare chest, right above where my heart was. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You won't have to know," I whispered, nudging her forehead with my own. "I'll always be here for you."

"Promise me Lucas. Promise me you'll never hurt me."

I leaned down and pressed a light kiss against her lips. "I promise."

_Everybody here is living life in fear of falling out of line  
Tearing lives apart and breaking lots of hearts just to pass the time  
And the eyes get red in the back of your head, this place will make you blind  
Put it all behind me and I'll be just fine  
_

**Rachel-**

"Why are the god damn planes always delayed?" I muttered as I sat at the airport, waiting impatiently for Brooke and Lucas to return. "If you don't get here in ten minutes, I'm leaving your assess stranded here!" Of course neither Brooke nor Lucas could hear me, but if felt good to say it anyway.

"Flight United 815, now arriving."

"About time," I huffed, rolling my eyes and rising to my feet.

After a few moments of irritated waiting, Brooke and Lucas emerged from the gate smiling and holding hands and looking all…coupley.

"Rachel!" Brooke shouted, releasing Lucas' hand and launching herself at me. "As much as I hate to admit it, I really missed you Rach."

"It's only been two days!"

"I know…but I missed you all the same…"

I couldn't resist a smile as I hugged her a little bit closer. "It's nice to know you wanted to go visit your friends and all B, but from now on, how about you stick with us?"

"Deal," Brooke grinned, releasing me and stepping away.

"Did you miss me too Rachel?" Lucas asked, walking up behind Brooke and nuzzling his head in the curve of her neck.

"Oh, terribly," I laughed, rolling my eyes at Brooke. Lucas just smirked at me. "Come on, you still need to unpack and get ready for that party tonight! I heard this one is going to be killer."

"That's what they said about the last one too."

"Yeah but this ones a cant miss. Trust me."

"Want to go Lucas?" Brooke tilted her head to get a better view of Lucas' face. He searched her face for a moment then sighed.

"Anything for my crazy girl."

_Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky  
Sometimes I wish that it would rain here  
And wash away the west coast dreaming from my eyes  
There's nothing real for them to see here_

**Haley**-

"Brooke? Lucas?" I shouted up the stairs, rolling my eyes and walking up to Lucas' room. I opened the door hastily. Strike one. I closed the door and quickly made my way over to Brooke's room, not bothering to knock as I made my way in. "There you are!" I said exasperated. "I've been yelling at you for the past like…hour! Are you ready to go yet?"

Brooke turned to face me from where she was sitting at her desk, brushing a strand of shiny hair out of her face.

"Do I look ready?" she asked, standing up and twirling for me.

I whistled in appreciation. "Looks like Belle's ready for the ball."

"What, does that make me the beast?" Lucas asked, standing up and glaring at me. I jumped back a little in shock. I hadn't even seen him there.

"You my dear are anything _but_ beastly looking," I assured him with a grin. Well it was true. "Come on, Nathan's got the car outside."

"Ready for this party?" Brooke asked Lucas with a dazzling grin.

He rolled his eyes. "If you really want to go..."

Brooke beamed.

"Come on little lovebirds, we've got a party to go to."

**Rosy**-

The drinks were flowing and the music was loud as I searched the crowded room for Brooke and Lucas. They had come in a few hours ago and the party had finally gotten started. As far as I could tell, they hadn't had much to drink yet, preferring to stay wrapped in each others embrace as they danced closely to the booming music, but that would soon change if I had anything to do with it.

Oh yes. The downfall of Tree Hills beloved "Brucas" was about to begin.

_Brooke,_

_Come on, give it up already Brookie! You are not going to find it. Seriously, when are you going to figure that out? Actually I think Nathan used to have a hiding spot in his room that I never discovered but if I couldn't find it, I'm pretty damn sure you can't either. Besides, if you hid it well, how would I be able to leave you things like this beautiful little red ribbon I found on my car today? I wouldn't. How would you feel then?_

_As for the romantic stuff, I'm not so sure. Although I have been told countless times that I'm a charmer. Does that count?_

_What could possibly be better then writing to me? Honestly. You need to get your priorities straight girl. Oh, hey, gotta go play some basketball with Nate. See you later._

_-Lucas_

_Another starry night in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it_

**Hey! For the record, diary entries do not correspond directly with the content of the chapter. Yes, you heard me, for those of you who were confused, what they write in their diaries could have been written two weeks before what's actually happening in the chapter. Just to clear that up. Also, I know this is really chapter seven, but for the sake of my sanity, pretend it's chapter eight. Anyways, this chapter is kinda just a filler chapter, but hope you enjoyed! Song is 'Back Home' by Yellowcard.**

**Finally. It's done. Feel free to bow down thank what ever it is you believe in that I actually managed to write this chapter seeing as I was in an **_**incredible**_** phase of writers block. Did it turn out alright? Hummm…let me know. The next two chapters will be considerably shorter but they'll be finished faster so be happy. **

**And seriously, thank you all so much for reviewing. Even if you're just reading this story and don't review, thank you too. It really means a lot. (But it's even nicer to hear your thoughts on the stuff!) So if you want to try something new, or if your one of my loverly regular reviewers, you know the drill. Click the button, type the stuff, make me happy, I send you a new chapter. It's a wonderful cycle, really. And I love you guys for it. **

**Hey, gotta go but how much do you love me for getting this chapter out at last? Lol. Okay then. Until next time.**

**Everything's Better If It's Brucas!**

**-Kendra**


	9. Welcome to the Fallout

Chapter Nine- Welcome to the Fallout

Welcome to the fall out  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here, the tension is here  
Between who you are, and who you could be  
Between how it is, and how it should be.  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself  
Where're you gonna go?  
Where're you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

-Switchfoot

_Lucas,_

_I don't even know what to say to you right now. I am honestly, for possibly the first time in my life, speechless. So congratulations Luke. You broke your promise. It's strange you know? I used to have so much to say about you—since the moment I met you in fact—and now, I can't think of a thing._

_-Brooke_

**Brooke-**

In all honesty, I would have been perfectly fine sitting at home watching a movie with Lucas, but after our little trip to the West coast, it felt better to be hanging out with my friends so we stayed.

"Anyways, apparently the Palmers are good friends with the Sheriff, so Rosy just had to pay some stupid fine and they let her off the hook." Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why is it that rich people get away with everything?"

"What, do you have something against rich people?" Rachel asked, sounding offended.

"No, it's just-"

"You are so stereotyping! Haley James, I can't believe this! Of all people…"

"Oh shut up Rachel," Haley laughed, leaning against the wall we were standing near. I raised my plastic cup to my lips and let a burning mouthful sting its way down my throat. I had already decided I was only going to have one beer tonight, two tops and so far I was doing very well.

"And how about you B. Davis?" Rachel asked, turning towards me. "What do you think of rich people?"

"They're people," I said, raising an eyebrow. "They're kind of the same as everyone else."

"Only with tons of money."

"And they can pay their way out of trouble."

"And they dress better."

"Brooke!"

"I used to be rich…" I trailed off, staring into the distance remembering the good old days of having a maid and a cook waiting to serve me whenever I needed them.

"Who needs money when we have wonderful friends like each other?" Haley asked, smiling at me.

"Could you get any cheesier?' Rachel laughed, nudging Haley's shoulder with her own.

"I'm just saying," Haley defended herself. "That we will always be best friends and never leave each other for some stupid-"

"Brooke, you want to dance with me?" Lucas asked, walking up behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"-guy," Haley finished nodding her head.

I smiled quickly up at Lucas then looked back at Rachel and Haley. "Actually Luke, I was just having a nice conversation with our friends here and-" I trailed off as Lucas moved his lips to the spot behind my ear that made me shiver and my knees go weak. I leaned against him and tried to remember what it was I had been saying. "Um…actually, Haley, Rachel, how bout I find you two later?"

Rachel pouted and I stepped away from Lucas to clear my head.

"You don't love us anymore?"

"Oh don't do this now."

"Come on Brooke, just admit it, you can't stand us anymore."

"Rachel!" I whined, turning towards Haley. "Haley! Make her stop!"

Haley shrugged. It's not my fault if you don't want to hang out with us."

"Not you too!" I stuck my bottom lip out at her and my eyes grew larger. Lucas licked his lips. "You know I love you."

Rachel shook her head.

I turned to Lucas desperately and pleaded with my eyes for help. He stayed silent.

"Do you love us?" Haley asked, looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Yes."

"More then anyone?" Rachel asked.

"More then my parents," I assured them.

"More then Lucas?" Rachel asked slyly.

I glanced quickly at Lucas who was watching me with raised eyebrows. "More then Lucas," I blushed. Lucas looked hurt.

"Will you always love us?" Haley said doubtfully.

"Never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I laughed.

"You'll love us forever?"

"You _are_ my forever."

"Okay, you can go," Haley grinned, pushing me towards my boyfriend who was still standing to the side watching us in amusement.

"Thank you mother," I laughed, pulling Lucas towards the dance floor.

**Rosy**-

_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
_

They were so cute and cuddly and couple-y it made me want to barf. Perfect Brooke and her deliciously hot Boytoy. Oh yes, that was all anyone could talk about these days. How Brooke had finally tamed the unconquerable Lucas Scott.

Who were they kidding? Brooke hadn't tamed Lucas. She had just distracted him long enough to make everyone believe she had some influence over him. But there was no way that he was falling for her. He was Lucas Scott for god's sake. Love wasn't in his vocabulary. And I was about to remind him.

They had decided to take a break from dancing a few minutes ago and were now sitting on the couch, Brooke on Lucas' lap, her head on his shoulder, their hands entwined together on her legs.

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly, leaning over to whisper into Daniels ear. He nodded.

Showtime.

_Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
_

"I'll go get you another drink," I heard Lucas say, standing up and moving towards the door. "I'll be right back." Perfect timing.

Daniel was up and making his way towards Brooke before I had a chance to issue him an order. I walked quickly across the room so I was standing behind the couch she was sitting on and waited with a grin as Daniel plopped down next to her.

"Hey," he said neutrally, watching people dance in the middle of the room.

"Hi," Brooke said, warily shifting her eyes around the room as if looking for Lucas.

Daniel sat silently after that, only moving once to lazily sling an arm over the back of the couch behind Brookes head. She raised her eyebrows at the movement but otherwise she didn't say anything either.

I think Brooke realized something was going on but she was so focused on waiting for Lucas to come back in that she didn't think too much about it. Well that was her mistake. You don't mess with me and then let your guard down. Especially when it came to Lucas.

I watched the door in hungry anticipation for him to come back into the room. No doubt it would hurt him a little but sometimes you have to hurt the people you love to save them. Hurt them to protect them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Lucas walked back through the doorway, nodding coolly to a few people as he made his way towards us. He looked completely at home in the crowd and I reminded myself to enjoy the last few moments of his comfort before destroying it. I wasn't exactly savoring his torture but the only way I could think to get to Brooke was through Lucas. And I was willing to sacrifice their relationship for that. The moment I saw his eyes start to shift towards Brooke, I let out a sharp whistle and Daniel leaned forward and kissed her. Yeah. He kissed Brooke.

And let me tell you, it was one hell of a kiss. Albeit a little one way however because Brooke seemed too shocked to move.

"Brooke!"

_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

Daniel reluctantly pulled away from Brooke after a few moments and looked up at Lucas. I had to admire his courage. I would have been running home to my mommy already if Lucas was giving me a look half as fierce as the one Daniel was on the receiving end of.

"Can we help you?" he asked, placing a possessive hand on Brooke's leg. I resisted the urge to cackle. Evilly.

Brooke seemed to regain her senses at that and brushed the hand off her, shooting Daniel a disgusted look and standing up to face Lucas.

"Yeah, you can stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Lucas snapped, his blue eyes darkening in anger until they looked almost black.

Daniel held his hands up in defense but his own face hardened in response to Lucas' heated tone. I watched him in awe. He really did have a lot of pluck. I was gonna have to pay this guy extra.

"When Jessica was my girlfriend that didn't stop you from sleeping with her," Daniel pointed out, standing up. He nodded towards Brooke. "Looking at you its no wonder she didn't care about cheating on you."

"Right back at ya," Lucas shot back, going in seconds from angry to pissed. "Now Get. Out." He said slowly, his voice low and dangerous.

Daniel seemed to realize what a dangerous situation he was in, paled slightly and backed out of the room silently. Lucas turned towards Brooke. He looked at her once and his lip curled in distaste before he turned away but not before I saw the small flash of pain in his eyes. It pained me a little that he was hurt by Brooke's betrayal but then again that was to be expected.

"Lucas, wait!" Brooke said quickly, moving to grab his hand. He shook her off, turning to glare at her with those smoldering eyes.

"Stay away from me."

"No, Lucas you don't know what happened! I was just sitting there, I was waiting for you and he-"

"Whatever Davis," Lucas said, looking bored. "I don't care."

This was exactly what I had expected to happen. Lucas didn't have enough experience of dating girls to know what to do in this situation. He was always only interested in girls he could screw, and now that he was in a relationship, he was most likely very insecure about the whole commitment thing. The first cut is the deepest, right? In normal situations I was sure he wouldn't have reacted so harshly but I had it on special authority that one of the few girls he had ever actually dated had cheated on him with Daniel. Which just made my plan so much better.

"You have to listen to me!" Brooke pleaded, her voice getting desperate. "After everything we've been through—"

"Why? Because I knowingly jeopardized everything we had together? Because I cheated on you and kissed some random loser who doesn't actually give a damn about me? Oh wait no. That would be you."

Brooke looked shocked. "No! Because I lo- because I need you."

Lucas stared at her. All emotion was gone from his face as he watched Brooke intently. Then he shot a quick look over towards the door Daniel had exited. And for a second I saw a flicker of emotion on his face although I couldn't decipher what it was. I wondered if Brooke could.

"Apparently not enough."

"Lucas!"

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
_

I watched Brooke for a moment after Lucas stormed out of the room. Her entire faced seemed to crumble and I felt a moment of pity for the lost looking girl standing alone in the crowded room but I brushed it impatiently away and followed Lucas out of the room. She deserved it after all. I still couldn't believe that the girl had actually done all that horrible stuff to me. I had to spend hours trying to convince my dad to pay my way out of the whole fake ID thing, and it was about time Brooke Davis got what she deserved.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go_

By the time I finally found him in the kitchen, Lucas looked far drunker than I had ever seen him and he was pouring shots down his throat like they were water.

"Still searching for the answers to all your problems in the bottom of a glass of tequila?" I asked him with a smirk.

Lucas looked up at me and squinted, clearly trying to make out who I was through his drunken haze.

"Haley?" he asked, and despite the rather large amount of alcohol he had consumed, he didn't slur but only swayed a little as he clambered elegantly to his feet.

"Yeah I'm Haley," I laughed, walking over to him and throwing his arm over my shoulder to help support his weight. "Let's get you upstairs superstar."

Lucas followed me unquestioningly as we made our way up the stairs and into a bedroom. I expected him to pass out the moment we got to the bed but instead, Lucas sat down on the edge of the queen size and stared up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said abruptly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." He explained patiently, still watching me with that emotionless look on his face. "I should have listened to you."

"Oh," I said, realization hitting me. He thought I was Brooke. "That's alright."

"No." Lucas frowned. "It's not alright." He reached out with one arm and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping me tightly in a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. "I believe you. Whatever you say happened, I believe you." 

For a moment I was blown away by his complete sincerity but then I was struck by a surge of unreasonable anger. Why did Brooke deserve this sweet innocent Lucas? Why was he honest and open around her? I suppose you could call it jealously but whatever it was, it made me pull away from Lucas and plant my hands firmly on my hips.

"You're right." I snapped angrily, my hatred for the girl he really wanted to be talking to seeping into my words. "It isn't alright." Lucas' eyes widened to an impossibly large size and I felt like a monster who had just kicked a kitten but I kept going. I wanted to sabotage their relationship until Brooke couldn't even look at Lucas anymore. I wanted Lucas to hate Brooke with the same fiery passion that I did. I wanted them to hurt each other and hate each other until it drove them so far apart nothing could ever repair it. "You should have listened! You should have trusted me! But since you've made it clear that you don't trust me I don't think this can work. How am I supposed to go on knowing that you don't believe me Lucas?! I can't love someone who doesn't trust me! I can't love you Lucas. I just can't. Do you have any idea-"

The plan was to have Lucas pass out then in the morning convince him that we had slept together but when Lucas stood up, walked over to me, and cut off my rant with a breathtaking kiss, I forgot all my plans of revenge and hatred and lost myself in the feel of his lips on mine.

When I look back on it, I think he put everything he had into that kiss. Every ounce of confused love and frustrated hatred. I think he focused every feeling of having all the pressure of being the high school shooting guard superstar, his fractured family life, and whatever twisted tangled feelings he had for Brooke into it and although somewhere deep inside, it killed a little part of me because I knew the kiss wasn't meant for me, I closed my eyes and let myself pretend it was.

Finally, Lucas pulled back for air and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please forgive me, Brooke." He murmured, smiling that bashful, charming smile that completed his adorably preppy Tree Hill hottie look. "You look beautiful."

Now I realize how smashingly drunk he must have been to be confusing Brookes straight brown hair with my own platinum blonde but I was in my own world. Besides, the point was, he might have been saying Brooke's name, but he was kissing me. There would be enough time to get into his heart later.

I pulled Lucas closer and he leaned down and kissed me again. Gentler this time as if he was afraid he would hurt me.

Somewhere between when I closed my eyes and came up for air again however, I realized that he had stopped breathing. Pressed up to him as close as I could get, it almost felt like his heart had stopped beating. When I looked up at him in confusion, I noticed his eyes were transfixed on the door. I turned towards it with a familiar malicious tingling of satisfaction shivering up my spine.

It's kind of funny you know…I don't know anyone who can look as angry and determined as Brooke Davis. But then again, I don't know anyone who can look as confused and heartbroken either.

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to loose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_Brooke,_

_I am so sorry Brooke. You have to forgive me. Please. I need you._

_-Lucas_

**Alrighty then, chapter-whatever-this-is is done! Woot woot! Please don't kill me. I know Lucas overreacted a lot, but we couldn't just dwell in a little Brucas pool of sugary sweetness forever, could we? I needed something drastic to happen or I was gonna explode. And anyways, what's Tree Hill without a little drama? **

**So I'm sure you all hated this chapter, but try not to be too mean in your reviews. I'm not sure I could take it. And then I'd get all depressed and just stop writing this story altogether. And we all know what that means. Our beloved Brucas would be stuck in their little pit of burning hell for all of eternity. How fun does that sound?! Not so much. So anyways, be patient and while you're waiting, review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write, the better the story gets. Promise. WELL. On to the personal stuff.**

**Apple01- **Don't you just _really_ hate Rosy now? Don't worry; I'm right there with you. Lol. I'm really glad you liked that chapter!

**BrookenRachel-** I'm glad you liked it! I added a little extra Brachel to the beginning because I just love them too much to go a chapter without it.

**BrucasAlways-** Aw, I'm sorry it made you cry! Even if it was the good type of sad. I'm glad you liked all the Brucas comfort. I thought it was a bit of a strange side-storyline but it gave Lucas a chance to take care of her so I guess it worked!

**Amy-** Happy late birthday! Hope you had a nice day with lots of cake! I guess Lucas wasn't quite as understanding in this chapter, but I'm glad you liked it in the last one! Rosy really is a hate-able bitch, isn't she? I think so too. But something interesting had to happen! Will Brooke forgive Lucas? Will Lucas go back to his man-whore ways? Will Brooke murder Rosy? Catfight! Lol. Glad you like it.

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked all the comforting stuff. I updated! Your turn to review!!!

**Brucasforever77-** I'm really glad you liked that chapter! And thank you so much about the whole 'favorite story' thing! It means a lot to me. And wouldn't we all like to kill Rosy Palmer now?

**Linkie- **I actually considered having Brooke push Lucas away, but then I figured with the next chapter, we were gonna need all the Brucas sweetness we could get. Glad you liked it though! As you can see, Peyton wasn't involved in this chapter what so ever, and you might have to wait a while (as in one, two, three(?) chapters) to figure out what my plan for her is. I addressed the whole fake ID thing here, which I have to thank you about, because I completely didn't think when I was writing that part of the story, and I didn't even consider the obviously immense consequences of her actions, but there you go. Money made it all go away. Thank you for your review! Hope you…enjoyed isn't really the right word for this chapter, but you know what I mean. : )

**BrucasForeva- **So the same thing about bring Brucas closer together didn't exactly happen in this chapter, but you never know. I'm glad you liked the chapter though! We will learn more about Brooke's father's death in a few chapters, so I don't want to give it away right now, just be patient! It's also wonderful that you think the story is balanced! I try. : )

**Flipflopgal- **So they didn't stay as strong as you probably hoped, but the story is still young! Lol. Glad you like it!

**Wtlozy-** Thank you! Hope you don't give up on Brucas just yet!

**Tinycapricorn12-** I guess this would be the time when you start ruining Rosy, wouldn't it? Lol. Sorry if this chapter was a disappointment! Just to let you know, the story is long from over so you can't give up on them just yet! Lol. And Lucas' actions were a little drastic but there's a back story to it.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- **hehe, it sounds weird, but I'm glad you hated Jason. It's good that Lucas were there to take care of her, right? Glad you liked it!

**Brucasss4evaa- **thanks you! Hope you liked the update!

**Nemo123489****-** Well here's your update! I actually didn't consider if Lucas has HCM or not, but thanks for reminding me. It could be another possible storyline! And if you look in chapter five, it mentions Lucas sleeping with one of his teachers…hold on…here you go."Come on Brooke, it won't be that hard to convince Mr. Murray to let it go…" he paused, lost in thought. "Just ask him if he'll give you good marks for a blow job." I stared wide eyed at Lucas. "What?" he asked not meeting my eyes. "It would work." "Yeah, you would know," I finally snorted. Lucas didn't say anything. "Oh my god, you _do _know!" "It was junior year and I was failing math," Lucas said defensively. "And besides, the teacher was only like…twenty."

**Thanks to Liz457-Brucas4ever- and BrookeandLucas for their reviews!!! You guys are wonderful. **

**Well there you go everybody! Thank you so much for everything!**

**Brucas Comfort is Better then Band-Aids. In fact, Everything's Better if it's Brucas. **

**Keep the faith!**

**-Kendra**


	10. Everything's Made to be Broken

Chapter Ten- Everything's Made to be Broken

Singing Smile

Even though you're heart is breaking

Smile when the walls are shaking

Smile when the world is coming down

-Dalton Grant

_Luke,_

_Go to hell._

_-Brooke_

**Chris-**

_Everybody's watching you  
Breathing in your every move  
Look around when the world is empty  
Look around if you're guilty_

I was halfway through my first beer when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. Turning to the right, I found myself face to face with a disheveled looking Brooke.

"You think you could give me a ride home?" she asked, glancing quickly up at the stairs. "I'd ask Haley or Rachel but I don't really want to bother them…"

"Oh, and it's alright if you bother Chris Keller?" I asked, smirking slightly. Brooke just rolled her eyes at me and shrugged. "It's no problem." I said, leaning over to grab my jacket.

Brooke flashed me a smile and started towards the door, nodding to a few people as we left. I wondered vaguely why she didn't ask Lucas to take her home but I brushed the thought away as we got into the car. She would tell me if she wanted to. I never really was the kind of person to push for something that someone obviously didn't want to tell me. I mean, if they were really determined to keep their secret they would just lie and then you'd have trust issues with them and all that messy crap. I'd rather just wait.

The ride to the Scott house was mostly silent with the exception of a few songs coming in through the radio. Brooke sat with her head leaning against the window so I couldn't quite see her face. When we finally pulled up to the house I cut the engine but Brooke didn't get out.

"You okay?" I asked curiously, leaning over to get a better look at her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, finally turning her head to face me. "You can um…" she glanced into the back of the car. "You can bring your guitar and play me a song."

"Davis…" I hesitated. A strong part of me wanted to go in with her. I wanted to be there for her when she needed me but something was telling me this really wasn't the time.

"Please?" she asked, suddenly looking like a little girl.

My resolve broke and I grabbed my guitar from the back of the car and walked up to the house with her. There was something so vulnerable about her at the moment that it scared me a little.

"What happened?" I asked the moment we got into her room. Screw the waiting. "Did someone hurt you?" Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at her feet, refusing to look at me. "Davis, you gotta talk to me." I said softly, kneeling down at her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Are you gonna play me a song?" she asked quietly, still not looking at me. I watched her for a moment then sat down on the chair right across from her and pulled my guitar out of its case.

"You look miserable," I observed dryly.

"You think?" Brooke asked, squinting her eyes at her shoes.

"Does this have to do with Lucas?" I asked curiously. "You and the golden boy fighting?"

"Oh no. We've gone beyond fighting." Brooke said, her voice gaining a little edge of anger.

"You wanna tell me about it?" I asked, my fingers flying across the strings in a slow calming song.

"Just as much as I want to jump off a bridge into the Artic Ocean." Brooke retorted scoffing.

"Come on Davis, I don't care how bad it is. Hit me with it."

She seemed to think hard about what she was about to say and right when I gave up on the thought of her answering me at all, her mouth opened and she looked down at her hands. "He cheated on me."

My fingers paused on the guitar strings. "Are you sure?" I asked, starting to strum again although the notes were slightly off.

"Judging by the way Rosy Palmer was practically eating his face, I can safely say yes."

"Did you talk to him?"

Brooke tucked her feet up neatly under her and fiddled with the blanket on the bed. "I thought he was the one, you know? It was just…we had one fight and…" she paused and I kept strumming quietly on my guitar although all my attention was focused on the broken girl in front of me. "I don't know what to do without him," she whispered.

She was very quiet for a moment and then she looked up at me with large frightened eyes full of tears. Like she was a child who had just reached up to grab her mothers hand in a large crowd, only to be slapped away. And then the tears welled over and started pouring down her cheeks.

"Brooke…baby don't do this to yourself…" my voice was low as I set the guitar to my side and kneeled once more in front of her.

This was definitely a side of Brooke I had never seen. Just like everyone else in the school I had always seen her as a happy, strong, carefree person who didn't have problems like the rest of us. I grabbed her hands and forced her to look into my eyes, trying my hardest to force some spirit and fight out through my hands and into her. Anything but this.

"Come on Brooke," I urged. "This is the part where you walk around with your head held high and tell everyone that you're better off without him anyway." I reached out and wiped a tear off her face. I tried to smile, but the look on Brooke's face was even more heartbreaking than anything I had ever had to deal with. She looked so alone. So lost and scared and so…un-Brooke. I had honestly, never expected myself to be forced to deal with something like this, and a small part of me suspected that was because I always thought Brooke was some super human who didn't really feel pain. I guess she was just better at hiding it then the rest of us. Not now though. Now she looked like everything inside of her had been ripped to threads and thrown one by one onto the ground to be trampled by every single student who had ever said the word Brucas or told her that the two of them would surely be in love forever. And it was tearing her apart.

"You're better then this. You're stronger then this!" I reminded her forcefully, trying to push some life back into the broken shell of her heart.

She opened her mouth again, as if to say something but all that came out was a strangled sob that caused a gut wrenching feeling in the back of my throat. I moved quickly to sit next to her on the bed, pulling her around to face me. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against her own.

"You are going to be fine." I told her sternly. "You are going to make it through this."

"I can't breathe Chris," she cried, her voice breaking. "I feel like I can't breathe and all the air, it's just gone. It's gone and it's not coming back and I'm dying and there's nothing there. There's nothing there to save me and he's gone. I can't believe he- I can't believe he's just gone."

"Brooke," I pleaded desperately, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, fighting the urge to cry myself at the look in her eyes. "He's not gone. He's still here. And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you Brooke. I'm not leaving you. I promise okay? I'm not going to leave you."

_Everybody's after you  
I wait in line to touch you  
Look around if you ever miss me  
Look around because it kills me_

**Brooke**-

I squinted as I opened my eyes, trying to blink the sunlight away. I sat up in bed and groaned as I pulled my pajama's on over my head. It must have gotten hot during the night.

I stood and stretched, my eyes feeling strangely heavy as I walked over towards the door. Breakfast was sounding really good right about then, and I was about to open the door when there was a knock from the other side. I frowned, wondering who it was and opened it quickly only to reveal a guilty looking Lucas on the other side holding a bouquet of roses. There were red rims around the rims of his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all and his hair was ruffled in a way that I could tell meant he had been constantly running his hands through it. I tilted my head to the side, slightly confused but then Lucas bit his lip and held out the roses and everything clicked.

In that second, all the events of the other night came flooding back to me and my eyes opened in shock.

I felt like he was breaking my heart all over again although all Lucas was doing was standing on my landing silently, holding out the roses and looking for all his worth like a sad little boy who had just lost his favorite toy.

"Brooke, I was really drunk last night. I acted completely irrationally and I didn't know what I was doing. I trust you and I believe everything that you said, or say, or think and…I know that you wouldn't cheat on me, and I want you to know that what I did last night with Palmer, it was a mistake. I didn't know what I was doing and, god," his eyes rolled up so he was staring at the ceiling and he shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable. "Just say you forgive me, please, forgive me and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I need you Brooke, I don't think I can go on without you and if that means I have to beg, or cry, or do whatever it is you want me to do Brooke, I'll do it. Just—tell me what it is Brooke. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. But please forgive me. I need you to forgive me, okay?"

His eyes shifted behind me for a fraction of a second and something in them changed. I glanced behind myself quickly, my eyes going to my bed. Not just my bed. Chris. He sighed in his sleep and rolled over to his side, the sheet draped across his bare chest. I looked back at Lucas.

Shock. Confusion. Betrayal. Anger.

"You slept with Chris?!"

"You kissed Rosy."

"I was drunk! I was drunk and you had just kissed that guy on the couch! It didn't mean anything!" Lucas threw the flowers furiously at my feet and glared at me, everything but anger fading from his eyes. "I can't believe you…" his eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is how you deal with it?! You sleep with Chris!? God you really are a slut! Honestly Brooke, this is how you handle our first real fight?! You go sleep with the first guy who shows an interest in you?! Or is he not the first? I wouldn't be surprised if you'd been cheating on me the entire time we've been together!"

I felt the anger building up in me. I wasn't too clear on what exactly had happened the night before, but bits and fragments were still in my mind.

Lucas. Rosy. I was looking for him. I wanted to apologize. The kiss. Oh god the pain. My heart. Chris. Crying. I wanted it to go away. All the pain. It went away when I kissed Chris so I kept going. I wanted to get rid of the pain but I just ended up becoming the slut Lucas always said I was. Now Lucas.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" I hissed angrily, stepping towards Lucas. "This is not my fault. You made your choice when you kissed Rosy! Why do you even care?! It's not like we were ever that serious in the first place! I was just stuck with you! You live in my house, you're popular, and so I used you. I didn't ever care about you Lucas; it was all just your delusional dreams!" I wanted to hurt him back. I wanted him to feel the pain that I had felt. My eyes kept going back to the roses lying disregarded at my feet. Like my heart, I thought to myself. I handed Lucas my heart, gave him everything I had and he just threw it back at my feet. After running it through a blender of course. And now he had the nerve to blame it on me?! I could feel the anger coursing through my blood causing words to spill out of my mouth in spite without consulting my brain. "You meant _nothing_ to me."

He looked so hurt for the slightest of seconds that I wished I could take it all back. But I didn't. When he didn't reply, I slammed the door in his face as hard as I could.

_It's over  
There's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can say  
To keep me here  
It's over  
You say we're just friends  
We're playing pretend to keep me here_

**Lucas-**

By the time I finally came out of my room for lunch, the truth had hit me like a thousand tons of bricks head on, and the reality of my situation was overpowering any thoughts I might have had. The only reason I left my haven of a room, was mom's call. I could tell, even from upstairs, she was in no mood to argue with, so I trudged slowly down my steps until I reached the kitchen. With a quick glance around, I took note that neither Brooke nor Chris were in the room and I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle it. Actually, I was pretty sure I wouldn't.

"Lucas!" Mom shrieked immediately upon seeing me. "Are you okay? You look like…well…"

"Crap?" I hazard a guess emotionlessly.

"Watch your language," Mom said warningly, but then she put a soft hand against my forehead and asked in a more concerned voice, "Are you okay?" A sudden urge made me want to pour out the entire story to mom, she of all people would know what to do, but then—right when my mouth opened to tell her the whole sordid tale, it snapped shut again and I knew I couldn't do it. I just couldn't seem to find the words to explain the compete torture last night had been, or the excruciating pain I had felt this morning when Brooke had opened that door and looked at me with her beautiful angry emerald eyes. I could almost swear that moment she moved a fraction to the side and I caught my first sight of Chris in her bed I heard something snap in my own chest. It was almost as if my heart was physically breaking and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm fine." I was anything but fine. It was about the farthest from the truth that I could possibly get but mom seemed to accept that I wasn't really able to express what it was I wanted to say and she just smiled a sad little smile at me.

"Well, the real reason I asked you down here—don't worry, you get lunch too, but I wanted to talk to you about Brooke."

Oh no, this could not possibly get any worse then it already was. "Mom, there's something I want to tell you about Brooke and I—"

"No, Lucas, I really need to say this to you before you tell me anything because I feel like the two of you sleeping yards away from each other could be potentially dangerous and I want to stress the importance of family to you."

"Mom, I'm not proposing to her!"

"No, Luke," Mom laughed but quickly became serious again. "Brooke is a very nice girl Lucas. She has been through a lot in the past three years and I think that the two of you, after I got over the initial shock of finding out about the two of you, is a really great idea." She smiled at me again but my face, my body, my heart were all frozen. "Lucas, if you want to be with Brooke, I think it's wonderful. You two make a great couple and I know that you can make each other very happy. But we are going to need some rules, okay? There will be no sleeping over in each others rooms. If either one of you is in the others room, both must have one foot on the floor at all times and the door must be open. I don't want to see your PDA in the living room or when we have company over. There will be no drops in your grades or extra curricular activities that are a result of your relationship. If there is a problem or I feel that you aren't exerting yourself to your highest potential at school, there will be repercussions and that goes for Brooke too, am I understood?" She didn't wait for me to answer but even if she had I wouldn't have been able to respond. "I'm really glad I got that all out," Mom smiled, pulling me into a hug. "You two look beautiful together," she whispered. Then she pulled away, handed me a grilled cheese sandwich, ordered me to tell Brooke about the new rules when she got home, and left.

_Every night I lay in bed  
I think about the things you said  
Look around, I'm the one, your only  
Look around it still kills me_

I felt like I couldn't move. Like my whole world was crashing down on top of my head and I was just frozen in time. Everything around me was going wrong, so wrong, and all I wanted was to go back in time and fix it all. I wanted to get rid of the pain in my heart. But I couldn't. And I couldn't get the image of Brooke and Chris in bed together out of my mind either. It was there, lurking in the back of my mind, engraved on the closed lids of my eyes, the jealousy and hurt and anger was driving me mad. I couldn't stay in this house any longer. The restlessness was going to kill me.

I grabbed a basketball and headed out towards the car. I was on my way to the River court when I saw an oh-so-familiar brunette heading back in the direction to the house. I spun the car around quickly and pulled up next to her. I rolled down the window and shouted out at her.

"Brooke, hey! Brooke!"

She didn't even look at me.

"Brooke Davis, get in the car!" That got her attention. She turned her smoldering angry eyes on me and I glared right back.

"Why would I want to get in the car with you?" her voice was hard, her eyes cold.

"Because I'm telling you too," I said simply, driving along the road slowly as she continued walking.

"Oh shut up Lucas, how stupid is that?"

"Not as stupid as you," I snapped back, leaning over the car and opening the passenger side door. "Now get in the car."

"No."

"Get in the god damn car Brooke. We need to talk."

"Go to hell Lucas."

"That's it." I screeched the car to a halt and leapt out, walking swiftly around to the sidewalk where Brooke was walking quickly away.

"What are you doing?" She glared at me as I walked angrily up to her and frowned when I grabbed her waist. "Let go of me!"

"We need to talk," I grunted, swinging her over my shoulder as she continued to kick and fight back. Her small light body was nothing against my basketball seasoned one and I lifted her easily over to the car where I dumped her unceremoniously into the seat and slammed the door shut. "Don't you dare try and get out," I warned her seriously. She nodded, looking angry, but the moment I got around to my side of the car, she grabbed her door handle and I had to lean down and lock the doors before she could get out. Without stopping to put on my seatbelt, I sat down in the driver's seat and took off with the squealing of the wheels. Her hand still hadn't left the door and I frowned over at her. "Get your hand off the handle."

"Stop ordering me around and let me out of the freaking car."

"No. Tell me why you did it."

"Why I did what?" Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. I turned onto a long drive heading out to where I knew there would be no cars or people, and then turned to face her.

"Why did you sleep with Keller?"

"Do I need a reason?" Brooke snarled, her face darkening in anger. My own eyes turned from their usual ice blue to a darker shade.

"Tell me the truth Brooke."

"Look at the road."

"I want to tell me why you slept with Chris Keller!"

_Everybody's watching you and counting down your every move  
Look around when your heartbeat's empty  
Look around if it's guilty  
_

"Because you kissed Rosy! Look at the road Lucas!"

"That's not it!" I shouted, not taking my eyes off her face. "Why did you sleep with him?!"

"I was mad at you! Lucas, let me out of this car!" She was screaming now and I could see the real fear entering her face as she looked horror-struck out the front window. Her hands gripped the armrests tightly and I could see her fingers getting white.

"Do you regret it?"

The fear immediately left her face and she turned to glare at me. "No, no I don't regret it! You are a jackass Lucas Scott, you broke your promise and you didn't listen to me when I tried to talk to you and I don't regret a single thing I did! Now let me out of this car!"

I pressed down on the gas pedal. The car went faster. We were speeding down an empty lane and the alarm returned to Brookes eyes.

"Let me out! I'm not fucking with you Lucas!"

"No, that's _exactly_ what you're doing! I just want to let you know Brooke, if you really don't regret a thing that we did, that you did, then it's over. We are really over. You will be completely gone from my life and you know what? I don't really care. It will be so easy to replace you, chances are I'll forget you just like I have every other girl within say…a week tops. Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?"

"Do you think I'm happy?!" she shrieked. "I'm stuck in a car with a psycho who's trying to get us both killed! Let me out of the fucking car, Lucas!"

"Okay," I said softly now, nodding my head a little. "Okay," I said again, frowning a little and looking back at the road. "It's done."

_It's over  
You say we're just friends  
We're playing pretend to keep me here  
It's over  
There's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can say  
To keep me here  
It's over  
You say we're just friends_

She turned to me now, and for a second, just a second, her expression melted and I saw the old Brooke again, but then her gaze hardened again and she turned away. When I finally slowed the car to a stop she opened the door and jumped out of it as quick as she could.

"Brooke," I said quickly, catching her attention. She looked down at me, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "I'll never forgive you."

She rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Go tell someone who cares."

And then I zoomed off and left her standing, shivering in her light tank top, in the middle of the road with no way home.

_It's almost the end  
I'm outta here  
It's over  
I'm outta here_

_Brookie Cookie,_

_Save me a seat._

_-Lucas_

**Hi! Now wasn't that a wonderful chapter? (That was sarcastic—incase you missed it.) Well. You all reviewed so quickly and nicely that I thought you deserved another chapter. Also, I wanted to thank you all because although Rosy Palmer got plenty of death threats, I got none. So thanks. You guys are great. And welcome to all the new reviewers! Woo hoo!**

**Brucas2006- **Well, here's your update! I'm sorry it almost made you cry! Lol. Hope you like the update! Even if it's not in a 'oh I like what happened in this chapter' kind of way. You know what I mean.

**Itsxamazing- **Of course Brooke could kick her ass! Lol. It's very true about the whole drunk Luke mistaking Brooke for someone else, but I figured I would just confuse myself if it all got too complex so we're just gonna say he knew it was Brooke. Lol.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- **So I completely agree with you on all the Rosy Palmer stuff but wouldn't it just be too easy if Brooke and Lucas were just able to work it all out just like that? Hehe. Thank you so much!

**Nemo123489- **Hehe! I feel a little evil right now. Yes, poor Lucas. It's all just one big misunderstanding. But does Brooke know that? Lol. Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Brucas3-** Don't worry, you're not supposed to like Rosy. Because I don't either! Keep the faith! Thanks for the review!!!

**Jizzy80- **Thank you so much! I feel so special! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new update!!!

**Brucasforever77-** I hate Rosy too!!! Lol. Thank you! Here's your update!!!

**Brucas da bomb- **Love makes you blind, right? Lol. Evil Rosy. What should we do with her now? Hum….

**Flipflopgal- **Hehe. Here's your update!!! Thanks for reviewing! I guess this isn't your idea of more good Brucas, but just you wait!

**LiZ457- **Join the club! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter!

**BrucasAlways- **Thank you! Did you like the drama? I liked the drama. So maybe this isn't your definition of 'Okay' but it could be worse, right? Now how should I kill off Rosy? Lol. Just kidding. No freak accidents I guess. Oh well. Brooke's reaction, was it what you thought it would be? We shall see.

**Alina-Brucas- **Well I'm very glad that you decided to review! Woo hoo! It's also, awesome that you like it! The Rosy hatred seems to be overflowing in all these reviews! My oh my! Lol. Everything's better if it's…BRUCAS!!!

**Apple01- **Well you are definitely not alone in your Rosy hatred! Lol. I know, our poor Brucas babies, what are we to do? Lol.

**Linkie- **Hehe. I guess I'm pretty damn good at making unlikable characters, aren't I? Lol. I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or not…but anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Okay, so you got your hurt Brooke in this chapter, right? And angry Brooke is still coming. And the conversation in the beginning was actually something I thought up while I was waiting in line for a rollercoaster at an amusement park! I was trying to distract myself from the freaky flipping upside downy fastness of it all (and all the screams from the people on it) so I kind of just started making a conversation for the story in my head! Anyways, glad you liked it!

**Amy- **Woo! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Lol. I think a cat fight could be just what Brooke needs at this point. If only Rosy weren't such a jealous meanie! Then we could go on 'aww' ing over our dear sweet Brucas for the rest of the story. Oh well. Well, if that chapter frustrated you, I wonder what this one did? Lol. No, I hope you liked it! Don't give up the faith: )

**Adorkabelle90210- **Ah! I know! Crazy Lucas! Lol. Love makes you do the wacky! And…well…the stupid…anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Mncabad- **Eek! I hate her too! I know, some serious groveling was in order! Well, he bought the roses, said the words, and now Brooke is screwed! Or maybe we should just say Brucas is…but that's too sad to think about! Keep the faith!!!!

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt- **Drama galore! Yay! Did you like it! All the crying and yelling and stuff? I did. Lol. Anyways, give them some time! Glad you liked it!

**BrookeandLucas- **Well I hate them too. Stupid jelous people. And I love Brucas! But not everything can be rainbows and flowers and super sweet love fests! Hope you liked the update!

**Shel- **Aw! I wish I could write something to make you feel better! Except you know, I cant just fix Brucas just like that! Where would be the fun in that!? Lol. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? Or is it Out of sight, out of mind? Anyways, thanks a ton! Hope you liked the update!

**BAMFx13- **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like the story! I'm also glad you want to keep reading it! I hope that means you want to keep reviewing too!!! Lol. I just hope your flip flops can stay on your feet! No really, thanks! Hope you like the new chapter!!

**BrookenRachel-** Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the update!!!

**Alright everyone! I'm really glad you all liked/kind of liked/liked parts of the last chapter and I hope this one measures up! I know there was less happiness and fluffy bunnies and stuff, but hope you liked it all the same! **

**Holy cow my hands hurt from all the typing! I should really go now. Should I give you a preview for the next chapter? Okay—actually no. Then it wouldn't be quite as fun when you're reading it for real. **

**But can I just say, One Tree Hill is driving me crazy. I mean, the whole entire fourth season is basically about Peyton. They completely rewrote everything Brucas has ever gone through and it's making me insane. Every time I watch an episode from that season I have to throw socks at my TV whenever there's a Pucas moment. How can Lucas be so stupid! Isn't that a little comfort for you though? At least the Lucas in season four is stupider then the Lucas in this story, right? Ugh. **

**Well then. On a lighter note, the diary entry of Lucas' in the next chapter is my favorite of all of them so far. Remember that they don't always match up with the chapter though! And you can't just skip down to the bottom to read it, okay? It won't be the same if you don't read the rest of the chapter first. Okay? Okay. **

**Thank you all so much! I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**Everything's Better if it's Brucas!!!**

**Chow.**

**-Kendra**


	11. Caught Beneath the Landslide

Chapter Eleven- Caught Beneath the Landslide

_Hey gorgeous,_

_Today was awesome, wasn't it? I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. You really need to introduce me to this Jake person. he sounds like a really sweet guy. Aside from the fact that he hangs out with Peyton that is…But seriously! Why haven't we been introduced?_

_So I was thinking, tomorrow we can cut English, math, and PE and go to the beach. What do you think? Oh hey, I can see you coming across the roof. Oh! You're bringing ice cream! Have I told you what a wonderful boyfriend you are?_

_-Brooke_

**Rachel**-

_I think you know what I'm getting at  
I find it so upsetting that  
The memories that you select _

_You keep the bad but the good you just forget  
_

Sometimes when you're really close to a person—when you know just how to comfort them and when they need a hug or when they need a slap on the back—you can tell when they're hurt. Sometimes you can feel it as soon as you step into their presence. And it's not because their face is hard and unemotional and yet still manages to look like they've been crying nonstop for a long while, and it's not because they're wrapped in a ball on their bed without any intention of moving, sometimes you just _know_. And in those cases, it's very often that you just know the reason for this too. Or at least half of it.

"I'm sorry Brooke," I whispered, creeping into Brooke's room and looking around. The lights were off, the windows and shutters were closed, and Brooke was lying motionless on the bed staring at the wall. "I heard what happened."

"Its okay," Brooke said in a strangely calm voice still devoid of any feeling. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair out of her face. "It's okay to feel you know," I told her quietly, trying to think of something else to say. Something to make this all better. But then again, a part of me knew that there really was no way to make it any better. They say time heals all scars, but I didn't really believe that. Some scars stay and bleed no matter how long you wait and there's nothing you can do about it.

Brooke sat up and smiled at me. "I'm fine." She insisted. "Really."

"Brooke…" I sighed.

"Come on," Brooke grinned, standing up and smoothing her shirt down. "Give me five seconds and you can give me a ride to school."

"Don't you have your own car?" I asked curiously, trying not to focus on how fast Brooke was transitioning between the hurt girl and the one who put on a big show to make everyone believe she was alright.

Brooke shrugged. "I'd rather hang out with you today."

I nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. "Take your time."

When we left the house Lucas' car was already gone and I wondered for a moment why he wasn't groveling desperately at her feet trying to get her to forgive him for kissing Rosy. Granted that Brooke had kissed that Daniel guy first…but that wasn't exactly her fault and besides- this was all getting far too confusing for me. Brooke and Lucas were meant to be together so why was all this happening? First Brooke and Daniel then Rosy and Lucas…what next?

I shuddered at the thought that anything worse could happen. Brooke was already broken enough as it was. After losing her father Brooke had told us that she didn't really think love existed in the world anymore. I had been so sure that Lucas would be the one to prove her wrong but I guess I just wanted to see the fairytale come true for the two of them. God knows they deserved it.

"So this is like…the second time I'm going to be on time for school," Brooke said, attempting a conversation. "Pretty exciting right?"

"Yeah…" I tried to smile at Brooke but I didn't understand why she wasn't acting mad at Lucas. It was his fault they were both falling apart in the first place…right?

_And even though I'm angry I can still say  
I know my heart will break the day  
When you peel out and drive away  
I can't believe this happened_

And all this time I never thought  
That all we had would be all for not

**Brooke**-

I was happy. I was fine. I didn't need him. It wasn't my fault.

I attempted to listen to Rachel as she told me about what I had missed after I left the party the other night but my mind continued to drift back to the look on Lucas' face when I slammed the door on him.

Guilt. Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Where did _he_ get off being mad at _me_? It wasn't my fault. He kissed Rosy first. He didn't listen to me when I tried to explain the kiss on the couch and then he had the gall to blame _me_ for what happened with Chris? He called me a slut. Sure, he'd said it before but then he had been saying just to mess with me. He had been joking. This time he meant it.

I threw my books angrily into my locker and slammed the door shut, the bang echoing around the empty hallway. Rachel watched me unsurely and her voice trailed off as she looked down the corridor. I followed her gaze to find Lucas stalking towards us with Nathan walking quietly by his side. Good.

I glared at Lucas and he scowled right back. Raising my chin a little I made as if to walk right by him without saying a word. I almost thought that he had left when I heard his voice thrown back over his shoulder towards me.

"Sleep with any losers lately?" I could hear the anger crackling on his voice.

"Only you," I shot back, spinning on my heel to face him and smiling sweetly.

"Nice," Lucas whistled. "And ever since I started dating you, I guess we can say I've only been sleeping with a whore."

"Yeah…I guess you'd classify Rosy as a bitch…"

"And Chris a bastard," Nathan replied in a mock cheery voice.

"Funny how I prefer the bastard," I snapped back angrily.

"Funny how the bitch was better then the whore," Lucas glared back.

"Um…Luke…Brooke we should probably get to class…" Lucas turned his head to glare at Nathan who shut up instantly.

"Yeah Brooke, you wouldn't want to be late for Mr. Murray's class again would you? But then again, you always liked screwing the old man didn't you?"

"I am not _screwing_ Mr. Murray." I ground out, narrowing my eyes at Lucas.

"Whatever," he said looking disinterested.

"Brooke lets just go," Rachel pleaded, pulling on my arm gently. I shook her off and didn't take my pissed off glare away from Lucas. I wanted to see him feel bad for all the things he did to me. I wanted him to beg for forgiveness. I wanted to kiss him and kill him at the same time.

"Come on Lucas, this little act you have is getting sad. You're mad at me because you thought you were the only guy I cared about. Well you're not so get over it. In fact, as of now, you can consider yourself just another one of the many guys I will never care about." I laughed harshly. "That is, if you really are delusional enough to believe that I actually cared about you in the first place…"

**Lucas**-

I could tell Nathan and Rachel were trying to decide whether to stay with us and try to break up the fight or leave us alone to sort out our problems. They didn't seem to realize that our problems had gone far past the point of no return.

"We'll just be…going…" Rachel said hesitantly, looking at Brooke.

"Yeah we have that thing…you know…um…" giving me one last glance Nathan grabbed Rachel's arm and the two hurried around the corner, leaving Brooke to yell at me in peace.

_No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you  
_

"Seriously Lucas," she ranted, her eyes burning fiercely. "You can't expect me to come groveling back to you like some pathetic puppy dog! So frankly, your thoughts of me turning into some pathetic mess of a cheating whore are now burning in hell. Actually, right around where you should be at the moment!"

"Whatever," I snapped, resisting the urge to shove her out of my way. "I don't really give a damn about anything you say or do. Now get the hell out of my way." My mouth curled into a sneer and Brooke's posture, which I had already regarded as straight as a board, stiffened some more and her green eyes darkened.

"Oh no, you don't get to treat me like I'm one of your fucking conquests," she hissed furiously, stepping forward and seeming to grow with her anger.

I needed to get away from her. I needed to get out before I said something or did something I really regretted. Because as much as I wanted to hurt her at the moment, I also just wanted to lean forwards and kiss those perfect pink lips that were currently spilling hateful spiteful words out to me. And that made me hate her even more.

"Come on Davis, don't you get it now?" I laughed and it sounded hollow and bitter even to my own ears. "You _were_ one of my conquests."

You weren't. God Brooke I need you so much more then I've ever needed anyone in my entire life. I need to feel your hand in mine as we walk around school and I need to wake up with you by my side with your hair lying around your face like a golden halo in the early morning sun. I need to kiss you when everything in my world is falling apart and you are the only constant existence for me in our fucked up world.

Brooke pulled away from me at the sound of my laughter looking momentarily hurt before her mask of ice was pulled back into place.

"You don't mean that."

_No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you  
cause you took this too far  
_

I wanted to stop. I wanted to just shut up and take back all the harsh words we'd said to each other in the past but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. Because despite how much I didn't want to be doing this, I hated her. It was a strange feeling to hate someone so much when I knew I should have loved her. I didn't feel the love at that moment though. It was as if the love had been at a bottom of a mountain, trying to climb up to the top where it could pronounce itself to the world only to have the mountainside of hate rush down to bury it in the landslide. And now, while I could find the pity in my heart I couldn't find the love. It was her fault.

"No, I really think I do." I murmured, stepping towards her and licking my lips like the lion going in for the kill. "You were just a good joke. Did you honestly think that I could actually care about you? Brooke, I can't believe you. You should have known better then to believe me. You knew what kind of person I was when you met me and you still fell for me just like _every_ _other_ pathetic little schoolgirl…"

Don't listen to me, Brooke, don't believe me.

_  
Make your decision and don't you dare think twice  
Go with your instincts along with some bad advice  
This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all  
You blame me but some of this is still your fault_

"And really, I've got to admit, it was fun for a while…watching you act all in love." I scoffed. "Who were you kidding? I don't do love. But it was fun, wasn't it Brooke?"

I'm sorry.

"Tell me now, how does it feel to be used? How does it feel to know that you were just a toy in a greater game that you had no idea about? Because that's what you were to me. You were just a toy that meant nothing. And when toys get broken or boring, you just throw them out right? With the trash where they belong."

My head suddenly snapped to the side and my cheek stung from the blow of her slap.

"You want to know why I really kissed Rosy?" I sneered at her, caressing her face gently with my hand and trying to ignore the pain in my cheek.

"Shut up." She tightened her jaw and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I got tired of you."

I should have known Brooke well enough to know that she would be as dangerous as a storm when she was angry. A storm that was particularly merciless with impossibly strong winds that could rip through your body until nothing was left but shreds of what you used to be.

When I finally shut my mouth long enough to give a labored breath, Brooke stepped forward and placed one hand on either side of my face. Her hands felt cold to the touch. Ice princess. I tried to pull away from her grip but she refused to let me go. The hatred in her eyes seemed unmatchable but I glared back at her with as much intensity and hate as I could muster.

For a moment, the hall was silent with the exception of our shallow breathing and then she stepped away from me, crossing her arms impatiently over her chest.

She titled her head back and looked up at me calmly, raising one eyebrow in true Brooke Davis fashion. "Do you really think I care?"

_No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you_

**Brooke**-

I was furious. I don't think I'd ever been so mad in my life. He had hurt me. He had hurt me so bad but it was all fading away now in the aftermath of his words. It didn't matter anymore. The fact that my heart was breaking for what seemed like the millionth time that day meant nothing. Because the only thing that mattered was hurting him back.

I felt strangely calm as if I had taken back all my emotions and was now in complete control of everything once again just like the real Brooke Davis would have. I was in control of him.

"Chris…" I mused, tapping my chin and thinking out loud. "You know I didn't do it only to hurt you although I must admit it did add a little more appeal to the sleeping with him part…" Lucas stepped away from me a little although I don't think he was even aware of it. "But really, what did you expect me to do? Did you expect me to come begging you for your forgiveness even though I had done nothing to deserve the way you treated me? Was I supposed to try to win my way back into your affection? Oh, _please_."

It wasn't my fault.

"You were the one who went and kissed Rosy after I begged you to listen to me. Yes, I did beg didn't I? How stupidly pitiable is that? I actually wanted you to listen to me. I wanted you to believe me. But don't worry Lucas, I got over that fast. Chris made sure of that."

_  
I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge  
I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge  
I think you know what I'm getting at  
You said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that_

I curled my lip in disgust. Disgust at what we had become. At what he had reduced us to. "But then again, out of the two of us, I really think it was you who was the stupid one. You thought I cared about you. You really thought that I believed that you loved me? But this is the part that gets me every time…you really did feel for me, didn't you Lucas? Don't bother lying to me, I can already tell. You wanted me all to yourself and when you saw that guy kiss me you got angry and jealous. How cute. Really, it's so adorable I think I'm going to barf. Don't you realize that if you had just listened to me then none of this would have happened? If you had just gotten over your stupid arrogant ass and accepted the fact that someone else wanted me too we would never be in this position. Does it hurt to know that the one person you ever found yourself truly needing you let go of at the first sign of a fight? It wasn't my fault."

Then why does it hurt so much?

_And wisdom always chooses  
these black eyes and these bruises  
over the heartache that they say  
never completely goes away  
(I just can't believe this happened  
and one day we'll see this come around)_

"And now you get to live with the fact that you wanted me and you can never have me. You get to live with the fact that you screwed up one of the best things in your life besides your stupid basketball because you were to _proud_ to listen to me. But don't worry Lucas. I don't really care. I'll just find someone else just like you to replace you. It'll be easy you know? There are so many other stupid little boys out in the world just waiting for someone to _pretend_ to love them."

As I stepped away, I sent one last withering look at him that spoke volumes. Of disappointment and rage and hatred of everything except love. Everything except that one feeling that I was so sure I had in my heart for him only days before.

Goodbye Lucas. Fight for me. Don't leave me for someone else.

It wasn't my fault

Forgive me?

"I wish I'd never met you." I snapped as a final parting shot.

"The feeling's mutual."

_What happened to us  
I heard that it's me we should blame  
what happened to us  
why didn't you stop me from turning out this way  
and know that I don't hate you  
and know that I don't want to fight you  
and know that I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't..._

**Lucas**-

She was about to walk away from me. I could see it in her eyes. It was that angry, proud spirit in both of us that would eventually lead to our breaking. Maybe it already had. Brooke threw back her head, her brown hair tumbling down her back like waves of chocolate and walked around me. I stood still, afraid to move because the things we'd said to each other still wouldn't seem quite so real if I stayed right there in the middle of the empty hallway.

Right when I thought she was gone, when I thought I could take the chance and breathe again, I felt her warm breath on the back of my neck and her voice whispering in my ear. Three little words that made me clench my eyes shut against them and almost stumble forwards.

I didn't even know what was going on anymore. It was all moving too fast and I was just stuck in the moment. I wanted to turn to Brooke and…what was it I wanted to say to her? I guess I didn't really know what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say or how I would react. That was the thing about Brooke. Everything she did made me react in a way I would never have imagined myself responding in. She was the kind of person who could crush you with a single look, ruin your life with a few strategically placed words, and break your heart even before you noticed that you had surrendered it to her willingly. She could make you do things you would normally never do, and make you give everything you had for her without giving anything back in return. But that was the thing. She _had_ given me something. She had given me hope. She was the fucking devil and she had given me hope. She had given me hope that I was a good person. That I deserved having her there with me. That there really was a heaven I had a chance on getting into it. But then again, heaven was completely worth sacrificing if it meant having her.

I wanted it all to stop. I just wanted to stop time and go back. Go back to when things were simple and easy and everything made sense. Honestly if you asked me about the last time things had been simple and easy though, I would have answered before Brooke came crashing into my world. But then again, nothing in my world made sense without her either.

-Flashback-

"_Lucas?" her voice was low, quiet, and dangerous. _

"_Yeah?" I asked, glancing up from my desk where I was attempting to solve a math problem for once in my life. I almost looked back down at the book but then I noticed the look in her eyes and I promptly put my pen down. "What is it?"_

_Brooke smiled in an angelic way that proved to me how pissed off she really was. "Do you really want to know?" she asked, poison lacing through her sweet tone. _

_My eyes shifted around the room sensing an attack or a trap. I tried to think of something I had done wrong lately and for a moment my mind came up blank but then- oh._

"_Ah, you remember now don't you?" Brooke asked, an eyebrow rising in a mocking way. "Take you a while to shift through your drunken haze from that night?"_

_I looked up at Brooke hesitantly, trying not to let too much guilt shine through my eyes. Then she would know that I really had done something to be guilty about. Too late. Brooke always had been able to read me better than anyone I had ever known. _

"_Brooke," I sighed, reaching out towards her and grabbing her hands gently. She didn't move them, letting them hang loosely in my own instead. "I was drunk…I didn't know what I was doing, you know I didn't mean it. You know she didn't mean anything."_

_Brooke scoffed, her gaze darkening. We had been fighting. Fighting about something trivial and stupid that I couldn't even remember. We had both said some things that I know we regretted then I ended up going to a party and getting drunk. I really needed to stop using that to try and solve my problems. _

"_You didn't mean it? If you didn't mean it why the hell did you do it in the first place?" her voice was rising in pitch and I could feel the anger crashing off her in waves. Something about it fueled the anger in me and I pulled my hands away from her. _

"_Come on Brooke, it's not like it's just my fault. Fighting is a two way street here."_

"_Oh really?" she snapped, her posture straightening. "Well it's not a two way street if I'm not on it." Then she spun on her heel and pulled the door open sharply. "And by the way, you might want to take some lessons on how not to be a bastard; I hear they're offering some after school!"_

"_Hey, while I'm there maybe you can check out the 'what to do when you're a bitch' session!" I shouted after her, grabbing my math book and throwing at the door when it slammed shut._

"_Maybe you should tell the little slut you were with that night about it!" I heard her shout through the door. _

_I leaped to my feet and dashed to the door, pulling it open so fast it banged against the wall and I slapped it with my hand to prevent it from hitting me. _

"_Don't be such a bitch Brooke." I snapped, trying to get a leash on my anger. "You're making too much of a big deal out of this!"_

"_Tell that to the girl! She went around telling the whole god damn school that you're together now!"_

"_It was one kiss on the cheek and it_ meant nothing_."_

"_Well it meant something to me!"_

"_Oh get over yourself Brooke, you're overreacting."_

"_I'm _overreacting_?" Brooke glared at me looking outraged. "You kissed her!"_

"_I don't want her."_

_Brooke remained frozen for a moment before the anger started to melt off her face. She looked down at the ground then glanced up at me through her eyelashes._

"_I want you." I told her softly, holding my hands out this time. She took them and let me pull her forwards into a kiss._

"_I only want you."_

-End of Flashback-

That was something about our relationship though. So many people saw us as the perfect fairytale where nothing ever went wrong but they were more wrong then they knew. We had our ups and downs just like everyone else but we were just better at hiding it than most people.

But would you like to know something? A secret I suppose?

I was scared. I'd never come across anything that even remotely resembled what I had with Brooke before and I used to think that I knew every inch of her. I used to think that I knew everything from her favorite movie to how high her eyebrows would rise when I said something she found amusing or annoying or cute. I used to take pride in the fact that despite our numerous fights (yes, although few people actually saw them we did fight very often- many of which that were based on jealously after we finally admitted that we were insane about each other), I always knew exactly what to say to get her to forgive me. I knew when roses and chocolates were in need and when I simply needed to climb through her window and lock the door until she would start yelling at me and I would start yelling back. Things would be thrown and insults would fly but we would always end up back together again. As close as we could possibly get as if we'd been apart for too long and the hunger inside us for the others touch was too unbearable to go on any longer. I knew that every time she told me that she didn't want me there, or that she told me that she wanted me to go screw myself and leave her alone, she never meant it. It was like she was telling a transparent lie that I could see right through.

Now I couldn't see through her walls. They weren't made of glass anymore. They were made of stone and forged in anger and there was no hole or weakness I could find in them.

I was drawn back to the present as with those three words, Brooke finally turned and walked away, her heels clacking on the cold empty floor.

I didn't follow her.

I still heard her words said with so much sincerity that I instantly lost any urge to do anything at all. It all became a part of the ghosts creeping in the back of my mind. I made my way slowly to my first class but the teacher's words fell of deaf ears as I sat silently, staring ahead at the white board because Brooke's parting words kept echoing in my head.

In the back of my mind I saw Peyton. Rosy. Chris. Brooke. Nathan.

_It's not like anything's going to happen between us_

_I know that you can make each other very happy_

_I think I'm dreaming_

_You have no idea do you?_

_You were just a good joke_

_I'm sorry, I don't do losers_

_Do you regret it?_

_I'm not fucking with you Lucas!_

_No I don't regret it_

_That's _exactly_ what you're doing_

_You better keep an eye on this one_

_It's no wonder she didn't care about cheating on you_

_I think I can handle it_

_Don't be such a baby Lucas_

_My Brooke_

_If you really love it, you should fight for it_

_You have me. You don't need anyone else_

_The one person you ever found yourself truly needing you let go of at the first sign of a fight_

_Sleep with any losers lately?_

_You _were_ one of my conquests_

_I can't loose you_

_You're an ass. I'm a slut. We get it_

_Stay away from me_

_Tell me what you want and I'll do it_

_Jackass_

_You can consider yourself just another one of the many guys I will never care about_

_Slut_

_You think you can't, you think you're not strong enough, not good enough, but truth is Lucas, you are_

_I won't ever let anyone hurt you again_

_I don't want to feel it anymore_

_I think some scars are meant to stay_

_It was one kiss and it _meant nothing

_You slept with Chris_

_It meant something to me!_

_You kissed Rosy_

_It's not alright_

_How does it feel to be used?_

_It wasn't my fault_

_Promise me you'll never hurt me_

_I got tired of you_

_I promise_

_Forgive me?_

_You two look beautiful together_

_Don't listen to me, Brooke, don't believe me._

_It wasn't my fault_

_I'll always be here for you_

_You know you love me_

_I'll never forgive you_

_I'm sorry._

_Take. A. Breath._

_Did you _want_ something?_

_I only want you_

And then her voice would come, cold and unforgiving.

Over and over again.

"I _hate_ you."

_Hey Beautiful,_

_You finally did it. Congratulations Brooke, you should be proud. You managed to pull it off. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, trust me, so am I, but its done now and I just cant stop…so I'm just gonna say it. Put it down in words and see if maybe it changes anything. Brooke, Brookie, baby, I kind of love you. No, not kind of—I'm madly, deeply, irreversibly in love with you. I'd want to go in depth but it's true. That's just it. Brooklyn Penelope Davis, I love you. I _love_ you._

_-Lucas_

**Aw, how **_**sweet**_**! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I promise from now on it won't just be Brooke and Lucas bitching each other out. You have my word. I swear.**

**Well. Everybody was very nice about the last chapter and as you all might have realized, I am addicted to reviews, so keep them coming! They're very much appreciated. The song is "Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet" by Reliant K. **

**Okay, so you're probably all frowning and looking frustrated but it's okay. Smooth your brow, close your eyes, take a deep breath. I know that what Lucas and Brooke are saying completely contradicts itself. I actually cared about you—consider yourself one of the people I never cared about blah blah blah. But I think that's what sums it all up so wonderfully. They are so confused they don't even know what it is they want to be saying. I think their problem is that they can't figure out if they want to blame themselves or each other for everything that's happening. Does that make any sense? Sorry if it doesn't. My mind works in wacky ways.**

**Here we go.**

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt-** Lol I can't believe it either! The horror! Hehe. Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Brucas2006-** So basically you're angry at them both, right? And with good reason! Sometimes I annoy myself with the things I come up with and I'm really looking forward to some more happy Brucas action. Lol. Thank you!

**Carrocarro92- **I agree that they're a bad combination. I seriously need to think of something new to do with Rosy! We can't just let her run around ruining Brucas forever, can we?

**BrookeandLucas- **He's as mad as a hatter alright! Lol.

**Brucasforever77- **I know! Season five better be…better…lol. Thank you! About the whole my Lucas being better thing I mean. I'm glad you liked the chapter!!!

**Alina-Brucas-** If only it were that easy! Lol. But just you wait; something drastic is on its way to Tree Hill. Muahahaha. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

**BrookenRachel-** Hey! There was a little bit of Brachel in this chapter if you wanted that too! You might have to wait a lil longer for that Brucas though…

**Nemo123489- **lol. I didn't really think of it that way. But hey, you never know, it could happen! Wouldn't that be a way to end the story? Lucas dying. Hum…actually, doesn't sound too bad! Lol. I'm just kidding. Or am I? Here's your update!

**Tinycapricorn12- **Don't we all? Hate Rosy I mean. I sure as hell do. But keep the faith!!!

**Mncabad- **Aw, our poor baby Brucas. I'm starting to feel bad about breaking them up like this. Oh well! And the whole sharing a house thing will definitely play a part in what happens in their future!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- **I know, they're really not holding back, are they? Even more so in this chapter. Lol. Thank you!

**Flipflopgal- **Lol I'll try my best! Keep the faith!

**LiZ457- **Don't you worry, something important happens in the next chapter that could change everything. Watch out for it!

**Illeandra- **Isn't it just horrible?! Lol. Thanks for the review!!! Hope you like the update!

**Apple01- **Thanks so much! Aha! That's exactly what I was talking about earlier! They are so mixed up they don't know what they're doing! Glad you liked the notes! I thought they were pretty wonderful myself. Lol just kidding. But really, thanks!

**BrucasAlways- **Thank you! Was the reaction from Brooke good or bad? I tried to cover a few of the bases in one chapter ie. Mad and sad at the same time so it came out a little mixed but whatever. And you are so right. Something about the world seems a little unhinged when they're not together. We'll have to see what I can do about that…

**Catcat51092- **I try to update fast but I guess this one wasn't as quick…oh well! Lol. Don't give up on them!

**Amy- **Oh I'm so glad you liked it! In all honesty, this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter but I thought chapter ten came out well. I'm glad you agree! Also your mixed emotions about Chris are good because it means I'm doing something right when I'm writing him! Lol. The car scene I added in at the last second because I thought the chapter was missing something and I'm so happy it worked! And I'm sure you're a very good brucaser (hehe, nice word) just as long as you support them and love them and keep reviewing for my story! Lol. Thanks a bunch.

**Adorkbelle90210- **I know! Aren't you proud of Brooke?! Even if it means she's breaking Lucas' heart…well, there was a little more crappy feeling Lucas in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Lol. And we couldn't just kill them both off in a car just like that! Could we? Lol. Thanks so much!!!

**Jizzy80- **Thanks so much! Well there was a little more drama here although I have to admit I think I'm gonna need some lovey dovey Brucas soon or I might pop. Lol. Anyway, glad you liked it!

**So thank you so much, to everybody who reviewed, and I hope you all liked the chapter! Drastic changes will be taking place in Tree Hill in the next chapter, so be patient and I'll try and get the next chappy out as soon as possible! Hehe. Muahhaha. Oops. My Evil Inner Kendra got out for a moment there. I have a feeling she might be writing the next chapter. Gotta go sleep it off.**

**Everything's Better If It's Brucas**

**Chow!**

**-Kendra**


	12. All Hail the Heartbreaker

Chapter Twelve- All Hail the Heartbreaker

_Dear Lucas,_

_Today should be exciting. Don't you feel like doing something daring? You know, staring death in the face and laughing at it? I feel like I have so much energy and I don't know what to do with it. Maybe I should just practice my cheerleading. Peyton's been on my ass all week even though I'm better then half the squad put together already. Oh well. _

_Kiss you later?_

_-Brooke_

**Haley-**

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine_

I groaned as I flopped down onto my bed and buried my head under my pillow. Today had not been a good day. In addition to the fact that we had had a pop math quiz, Lucas and Brooke had both been cold and distant all afternoon, refusing to look at each other during lunch with the exception of the few terrifying moments when their anger would break out and I got that strange feeling that I needed to duck under the table and take cover. Either that or I needed to grab Brooke and get her as far away from Lucas as possible just so that the sad, hurt, angry, devastated look would go away and she would be normal again. And maybe if I did that then Lucas would stop being so damn indifferent and actually show some feeling again. It was as if he wasn't even in his body anymore except for the few moments when he was yelling at Brooke. He greatly resembled an empty shell of a hot guy who now spent his time acting as if he wasn't really there.

The break up of Brucas had not only affected our little crowd of friends of course. It almost seemed as if time had stopped in the hallways of Tree Hill as everyone waited for an explanation as to what had happened to their favorite couple. I could tell that the whispered questions and suspicious glances were starting to get to Brooke and if all the crap about them didn't stop running through the rumor mill she was going to snap.

Of course, the reason for the split had gotten out to the residents of Tree Hill High but as many things go, fact had turned into rumor which turned into fiction which turned into lies. The aftermath of the break up had left an uneasy sense of disquiet hovering across the school and Brooke and Lucas were constantly the focus point of everyone's eyes. People watched carefully as Lucas sat with his usual group of friends during break, Nathan and I often caught sending worried glances across the table at each other. All eyes were on Brooke as she sat with the cheerleading squad, giggling and smiling and acting like nothing in the world had changed. As if not every single student in the school was sitting around wondering what the hell happened to their favorite fairytale. Life had appeared to have gone back to pre-Brucas and yet the couple's- or ex-couple's should I say, friends weren't fooled by this act. Something had drastically changed in both Brooke and Lucas in the past two nights and it wasn't a good change. Lucas was darker. Colder. Brooke was cheerier. Flirtatious.

And so the residents of Tree Hill witnessed the splitting of one of their most legendary couples and nobody could keep their mouth shut about it. They didn't bother trying to sort through fact or fiction but only went along with whatever was being said at the time, all the while confident that in a day or so everything would blow over and Brooke and Lucas would once again walk down the halls together as Brucas. Nobody knew that the storm was far from over.

It was only earlier that day that I had realized how obsessed with Brooke and Lucas our school really was.

Flashback 

_We were waiting in the lunch line and I was telling Brooke about why Peyton had postponed cheer practice when I noticed her attention was focused a little to the right of me. There were a couple of freshman girls sitting at the table behind me with their heads close together whispering about something that made an anxious lurch cramp through my stomach._

"_Well, I heard she cheated on him and slept with some guy who she knew from the strip club," one of the girls said in a hushed voice._

"_No!" a second girl added sounding scandalized._

_The first girl nodded. "She always did seem like the slutty type. I knew she wasn't good enough for Lucas from the start."_

"_Oh and what? You are?" a third girl added, looking up from her book. She was sitting slightly separate form the other girls but she tilted her head to the side and frowned at the first girl._

"_At least I wouldn't cheat on him," the first girl said scowling down the table at book girl. _

"_I don't think Brooke really seems like the cheating type…" book girl said quietly, sounding unsure of herself now that she had the attention of all the other girls. "And besides, she made Lucas happy so I don't really see what your problem is with her…"_

"_You wouldn't understand," the first girl snapped, rolling her eyes and brushing a strand of curly hair out of her face. _

"_Well come on," book girl said, setting her book down on the table and turning her body towards the group. "Lucas always was the kind of guy who didn't care about the girls he was with right?" The group stared back impassively. "But with Brooke he opened up," she hurried on. "I just think that if he found someone who makes him feel comfortable we shouldn't be…" she shrugged. "Tearing them down behind their backs and stuff…"_

"_They're broken up," a girl fourth girl with dark makeup smeared around her eyes said angrily. "It's not like it matters anymore."_

"_Of course it matters!" book girl said indignantly. "They-"_

"_Whatever Sam, I didn't expect you to understand this kind of stuff anyway." The first girl cut in, turning her back on book girl. _

_I turned slowly to look at Brooke who was still staring at the girls with an unreadable look on her face. She turned and glanced briefly at me before walking over to the table next to the gossiping girls and climbed up on it. My mouth dropped open. _

"_Hey! People!" Brooke shouted, waving her arms to catch the attention of everyone in the lunchroom. "Listen up!" she yelled as everyone turned towards her and went silent. Was this it? Was this the moment that they were going to discover what had happened to their beloved Brucas? "As most of you have heard, Lucas and myself are no longer a couple," she started, rolling her eyes as the room erupted into fresh waves of whispering. "But seriously people, we would appreciate a little privacy," she directed her glare at the gossiping girls next to her and they sank down onto the bench as if they would eventually sink through the floor and disappear completely. "I just wanted to tell you all that I appreciate your concern for us but really, it's not needed. It would be nice if we could get a little space." Then, as she was about to step off the table she turned towards the table with the girls who were trying to disappear and smiled warmly at book girl. "I like your shirt," she said grinning. Book girl smiled shyly back and blushed. _

"_Thanks," she mouthed. Brooke nodded._

End of Flashback 

I sighed again and rolled over onto my stomach. This whole break up thing was making me feel sick. This was strange, because it wasn't even me who was breaking up. There was a knocking on my door then without waiting for me to reply, it opened and Lucas stepped in.

"Lucas?" I asked, sitting up on my bed and frowning slightly at him. "Is everything okay?"

"The door was unlocked," he said in reply, leaning against the wall. He looked down at his feet and didn't say anything else. I watched him cautiously. Lucas Scott was beautiful. Yes, I realize it was a strange word to be using when describing a boy but at the moment, there was no other way I could see him except maybe broken. He had strong features, perfected and passed down through the line so that I could almost see a little bit of Nathan in him. His lips were full and soft and just kissable enough to make every girl in Tree Hill dream of doing so. The main thing that commanded attention though, were his eyes, clear and the lightest of blues framed by dark long lashes that cast shadows on his cheeks as I watched him. He was wearing a pair of black running pants and a gray t-shirt that made me quickly assume that he had been out running, now the only question was why was he here?

Finally, Lucas pushed himself off the wall and came towards me, dropping down beside me on the bed, careful to keep some distance between us.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, the steady rhythm of our combined heartbeats thrumming through me as we both lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was an almost awkward position lying side by side next to him with a few inches of empty blanket between us. It felt more like miles. It was almost as if we were strangers thrown together instead of two people who had once been so close but slowly drifted apart as they got older.

"Is there really anything left to say?"

"There has to be something left," I said softly. "Just tell me what you're thinking Luke." Somewhere deep down I was happy that Lucas knew that he could come to me. It gave me a strange sense of pride that it was me he came to when he didn't know where to turn. Not to Rachel, not to his family, not to any of the guys on the basketball team or anyone of the girls he'd ever slept with, hell, not even Nathan. He came to me.

Something changed a little on his face and his mouth quirked up a fraction of an inch. If I hadn't been watching I would have missed it. "Honestly?" he asked, but he didn't look at me for an answer. "I'm not really thinking anything." I turned my head to the side to look at him but he continued to stare up at the ceiling. "I just go along with whatever happens and don't worry about it. They tell me to jump, I jump. Somebody puts food in front of me, I eat. Turn off the lights, I sleep. Nothing actually matters anymore. And I was playing basketball…I'm good at basketball in a way that I'm not good at anything else, and I was thinking, what is it about throwing a ball through a hoop that's so fulfilling? I realized nothing makes me feel like that except…" he paused and seemed to choke on Brooke's name. "_Her_," he finally said. "And I was shooting the ball, and it kept going through but there wasn't any satisfaction anymore. I feel like I'm…empty. Like there's nothing left in me except every time I see her I just get filled with this…anger. And I just want to hurt her. I want her to be able to feel just a fraction of the pain I'm feeling- no. I want her to feel more. I want her to cry and beg for forgiveness but then somewhere deep down inside me; I know that I don't have the forgiveness to give. I don't really want to forgive her. I just want to make her hurt." He paused again. He was speaking in a monotone as if he had been drained of all emotions and was merely telling the story as if he were the narrator. Cold and removed. I wondered vaguely if he even realized I was still there because he seemed to be talking more to himself then anyone else.

"She cheated on me. She slept with Chris even though she knew what would happen if she did. Even after I kissed Palmer things would have been okay, she knew that. It happened once before and it all turned out alright. But this time she knew that if she slept with Chris it would really be over….and she did it anyway." He blinked and his eyes stayed closed a second longer then they normally would have. "Do you think she thought about it?" he asked quietly into the silence. "Do you think she knew what it was she was doing when she did it? Because if she did, I know I'll never be able to forgive her Haley."

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

I was a little shocked at the realization that he was actually talking to me and not just thinking aloud. Trying to wind my way through my thoughts I attempted to come up with a reasonable answer but ended up with nothing. This was probably the most insightful side of Lucas Scott that I had ever seen in my life.

Finally, when I realized that there was no way I could come up with a realistic reply to his question, I reached out for his hand and was surprised when he let me hold on. Our fingers laced together almost out of old habits that had yet to die hard. Something squirmed gleefully inside of me. Lucas was reaching out. It was a small gesture that provided all the contact and reassurance necessary.

I could almost imagine all of Lucas' thoughts and feelings slowly seeping into me through the connection of our hands. I thought over everything that had happened in the past few days from Lucas' point of view. Then from Brookes. When my mind finally let itself rest from the seemingly endless list of problems that the two had gone through my feelings seemed to drain completely. Everything evaporated along with the thought that maybe they would be able to work it all out. In its place, there was nothing. I felt empty and hollow; a searing kind of pain so strong that I shivered to think what Lucas and Brooke themselves could be feeling.

The only thing I could think of doing was to try and distract Lucas from the pain that he must have been feeling. There was little else I could do in the situation and I just wanted it all to get better again. I wanted things to go back to normal when everyone was happy and nobody was wondering when the next bomb between Brooke and Lucas would go off and we would all be caught in the war path again.

I sat up quickly, urging Lucas to look at me and acknowledge that I was trying to help. As if he could hear my thoughts, Lucas looked up and me and sat up himself, pulling himself backwards on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Let's do something," I said, my eyes searching the room for something, anything to distract Lucas and myself. The energy inside me was mounting and I knew that if we didn't do something soon, or start talking, I was going to burst. And the last thing Lucas needed right now was for me to go psycho on him.

"What?" Lucas asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Um…" I looked around the room again, shifting around so I was kneeling on the bed. "How about…" 

"How about we watch Lost?" Lucas said, grabbing the remote control from next to my bed and flipping channels swiftly. "I almost forgot it was on today."

"Sure," I said, settling beside him comfortably. Lucas threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, finally settling on channel seven.

"Ah, you know you just wanted to cuddle with me James," he said, putting on the famous Scott Smirk. All the boys at school tried to do it, but I had to admit, not one of them could pull it off as well as Lucas.

"Whatever you need to believe Luke," I shot back with a smile. And I meant that. If Lucas wanted to go to sleep, we could sleep. If he wanted to throw a party, I would throw the biggest bash Tree Hill had ever seen. If Lucas wanted to rob a bank, I'd go get the guns. Actually, the only thing I would not do for Lucas, was do anything that involved hurting Brooke. Because now, she was probably just as lost if not more so than Lucas. I felt a little guilty at the thought that I was lying here next to Lucas when I should have been off comforting Brooke, but then I realized that where Brooke had friends she could count on and trust, Lucas just had Nathan, Rachel and myself. So I would lay here with Lucas until he didn't need me anymore and then I would go check on Brooke. Because I knew, that the two of us could laugh and banter and tease each other as much as we wanted, but there was something lingering in the air between us that was out of place.

I knew that Lucas wouldn't ever be exactly the same as before. He was a little more aware now, a little more conscious, a little emptier too. Lucas and Brooke just needed to open their eyes wider and see that they really could be happy if they just put a little more effort into it. Sure, it wouldn't be easy in the beginning, but there was a chance that maybe they could work things out even if it all seemed so impossible to patch up now. That strange feeling swirled around in the air again and it took me a moment to finally discover what it was. Lucas was sitting there with his arm wrapped snugly around me, watching the TV with an intense concentration but there was still something between us. There was something that was drifting in the patches where our bodies didn't touch, where contact was lost and the emptiness was left to reign free. But it wasn't empty was it? When we were younger it had always been the three of us. Nathan, Lucas, Haley. When we would watch movies out bodies would be overlapping as we lay together on the couch until you couldn't tell where you ended and the other two started. There was no distance between us, nothing separating us, it was almost as if we were one person torn into three different bodies. More importantly I suppose, there was no _one_ between us.

We got older and we all grew up a little more. I guess we all realized right about the same time that life wasn't all giggles and bunnies and at that point in time, we started the surprisingly quick separation period. I became a cheerleader, popular, happy, I tried to befriend every person I met just because some point in the future, I might need their help or they might need mine. The people I helped, Lucas broke. He didn't call them after they hooked up like he promised he would. They caught him with another girl and he didn't even seem to remember either of their names. He didn't open up to them like they wanted him to. Actually, he just didn't open up to them at all. Nathan didn't even seem to exist anymore. I was so caught up in the world of parties and post-game pre-game rituals that sometimes I forgot that he was probably at home in the backyard playing basketball by himself because he didn't want to steal Lucas' spotlight. He was the younger brother and despite that, I knew he felt protective of Lucas. He had always been afraid that if he joined the basketball team he would be in some way, taking away Lucas' glory.

Eventually, we all got over the whole High School cliché thing and realized we could still all be friends. In fact, I knew that Nathan and I could be more then friends. I wasn't surprised when the in-crowd accepted him as a member as quickly as they did. First of all he was Lucas' brother and nobody would say anything that would even remotely insult Lucas. Second of all, it was me. For some strange reason, once we got into high school, everyone listened to me. It was as if they thought that I had all the answers to their problems and they believed that if they just talked to me, or did what I told them to, everything would turn out okay for them. Whatever they believed though, I didn't mind because the three of us were back. We were just as close and together as we had once been and, just like it had always been, there was nobody separating us.

Only at that moment lying on the bed with Lucas, did I realize that something really had changed. Lucas had changed. He had opened up to someone other than Gavin and I and Brooke had ended up getting closer to him then either of us every really had. Where I knew the two of us were in his heart, Brooke had gone further and placed herself directly in his soul. And I realized what it was that was wrong in the room. We all have our ghosts. And at the moment, I was lying in the ghost of Brooke Davis.

**Brooke-**

I sat down on the table in the middle of the courtyard and started swinging my legs dispassionately back and forth. Back and forth, oh yes, how much like real life that actually was. It was like a see-saw. When you were up, someone else was down. Well that someone else on the other side of my see-saw must have been very, very high up right about now.

I looked up from my perch on the empty table and saw Chris coming towards me. I wondered idly why he was still here when school had ended about two hours ago. Then I asked myself why I was still here. Because I didn't want to face another confrontation with Lucas? Because I didn't want to go back into my bedroom where I would be reminded of my night with the particular person who was winding his way slowly through the tables to get to me?

"Hey Davis," Chris said, nodding his head in greeting.

I didn't say anything.

He sighed and sat down next to me, making sure to keep a safe distance between us. "I'm sorry Brooke…about what happened between you and Lucas."

I nodded my head to show I was listening but I still didn't say anything. What was there left to say?

"But I don't regret it."

"What?" I shouted, turning to stare at Chris.

"I don't regret it," he repeated calmly.

"Chris…" I sighed.

"No, Davis, listen to me. You needed me last night and if that was the only way I could help you out, then fine. I'm okay with that. It was just sex. I get that, and I'm not gonna go trying to read too much into it. You were hurt, and I was there. It's okay, really. I just don't want it to mess," he gestured between us with one hand. "Us, up." He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. "I knew it was wrong, I knew you were hurt and vulnerable and needed someone, and I really do wish that wasn't the only way I could help you, but Brooke…that's just the way it worked out. And it's done now and we can't change it, and no matter how much you want Chris Keller, he isn't doing it again, okay? We both know we're not right for each other."

A small grin broke out on my face although I tried to hide it. "Thanks Chris, I really didn't want things to be all awkward between us or anything."

He smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Like you could ever keep away from Chris Keller even if things were awkward," he laughed.

I snorted and pushed him away with one hand so he went toppling off the table. Somehow he managed to land on his feet and he brushed himself off while glaring at me.

"No need for violence Davis!" He chided. "I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm sure you are," I shot back dryly, resisting the urge to laugh. It felt nice to be smiling again, even if it was with Chris instead of- no. I wasn't going to think about him. He wasn't even worth my thoughts. I didn't need to avoid the house or ignore the thought of him because I didn't care if he was there or not. I was fine.

"Come on Davey, I know you got a ride with Rachel this morning, want one home?"

"Thanks Chris," I grinned, hopping off the table and following him to his car. We both got in and the ride home was relatively silent until we pulled up into the driveway.

"Now I know you want to, but please," Chris started, sounding sincere. "Please don't ask me to come in."

"Chris Keller!" I yelped, turning to smack him on the arm. "Don't you have any sensitivity?!" He shrugged innocently. "Oh, you are impossible!" I groaned, pushing the door open and sticking one foot out onto the pavement. I paused mid-step and turned back to him. "But really Chris…thank you…"

"No problem Kid," he grinned, nodding his head towards me. I smiled back and jumped out of the car before he peeled away and I was left with no more means of escape. I took a deep breath and turned towards the house. Time to face the music.

**Lucas-**

The house was silent and it reminded me eerily of how it was the time Dad found out about Nathan moving out. Mom and dad were gone, just like they always were, but something in the house still resonated that cold, angry, painful aurora. I could practically taste the bitter pangs of anger when I heard the door slam. So she was still mad. Good. I was up for a good screaming match.

I was sitting on the roof by the time she made her way up to her room, and I could hear her pause as she looked out the window at me. Finally, after what seemed like forever she opened the window and leaned casually against it although I could feel the outrage streaming off her in waves.

"Want to know what I was thinking?" she asked, and I could practically imagine her raising an eyebrow tauntingly at me.

"Not particularly."

"See, the roof is kind of like a neutral zone," she went on as if she hadn't heard me. "And since we're not exactly…peachy keen at the moment, I think you should just keep to your side of the house, and I'll keep to mine."

"Is that so?" I asked in an emotionless voice. So this wasn't exactly the fight that I had imagined, but it was fun to annoy her like this. In about five seconds she was going to get really pissed because I wasn't paying attention to her and she would slam the window shut.

"Yes that's _so_," she said in a mocking voice. I remained motionless. She stared at me for a moment before groaning in impatience and slamming the window shut.

Ha. I win. I grinned to myself as I heard the blinds slam down and the curtains rip in front of the windows. As far as I could see, the best thing about Brooke and I having once gone out, was that now I knew everything that would drive her crazy. I knew all the little things that I could use to slowly tear her down, and it would start tomorrow. Brooke had changed me out of my man-whoring ways, and I had been okay with that when we had been together, but now I was back.

Although if I was honest with myself, I knew that it wasn't really returning to my old ways that I actually wanted. I wanted revenge.

**Rosy-**

Revenge. Oh what a sweet word on my tongue. Don't get mad. Get even. How right whoever made that up was. It doesn't do you any good to get mad when someone hurts you, but the best thing you can do is get them back. And if you destroy them enough, then there's no chance that they can ever hurt you again. And that had been my plan for Brooke. She thought I was finished with her when I sent her those little notes in her locker, but she had no idea. The girl hadn't even seen me coming. I don't even know what it is that drove my hatred for Brooke to such drastic measures but there was just something about her that I couldn't stand.

I allowed a small smile to creep over face as I made my way to school. After everything she had done to me, all the childish pranks, all the things she had said, rumors she had started, after the entire fake ID incident, I had still won. I won. Three weeks had passed since the Brucas breakup, and although the school still seemed to be in shock, Brooke and Lucas seemed to be moving on. Well, not moving on in a sense that they were actually dating other people yet, but they were no longer acting so hung up on each other. In fact, they weren't really acting like anything towards each other anymore. If they passed in the hallways, eyes would stay averted, heads held high, there was no suggestion that they had ever met in their lives. That they had ever been the once most talked about couple. The word 'Brucas' was forbidden in the hallways now. Every now and then you could hear it whispered from one mouth to another, but the person was always shushed into silence before their sentence could be completed. They were no longer Brucas. Brooke. Lucas. Two completely separate people with nothing holding them together. My smile grew.

I knew that the occupants of Tree Hill High still hadn't given up on the hope of them getting back together, but I didn't see that happening any time soon so I figured I had no need to worry. As I got out of my car, I hummed a little to myself. It was just another wonderful sunny day in Tree Hill, and everything was going my way.

**Lucas-**

_You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

I pulled my car into the parking lot and hopped out before I could turn around and just speed away. School had been nothing short of torture for the past three weeks and I wasn't that interested in continuing it. I had thought that maybe without Brooke around I would be able to go back to my old ways, maybe hook up with a few girls, get back into the swing of things, but somehow, no matter who I was looking at, no matter who's hand was in mine, or who's lips were on mine, all I could see was Brooke. She was everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. She was in my thoughts and dreams and reality and nightmares and all I wanted was to be rid of her. I wasn't sure I could go on much longer like this.

She was in my classes at school and in the gym during practice. She was at home and the dinner table every night. Some small, senseless part of me wanted to plead with her, beg her to just leave me alone. I was haunted enough by the events of the recent days without her constantly near me, and despite this, whenever she was gone, whenever I couldn't see her bright smile or glittering eyes, I found myself wondering where she was. Was she at the bar with Rachel again? Had she gone home from the party with that boy she had been talking to earlier? Was she cutting school to meet up with someone? Did she wonder where I was? Did it really matter? Did I really care?

As I made my way towards the front of the school I firmly reminded myself that Brooke Davis was my past and it was time that I moved onto my future. The last thing I needed was to be thinking about her all day. I had just managed to convince myself that she wasn't worth the brainpower when I stepped in through the front doors and caught my first glance of her that day.

Her hair tumbling over her shoulders in perfect messy waves and her eye makeup was smudged in an I-just-wake-up-looking-this-hot kind of way making her look irresistible and beautiful and sad all at the same time. She was wearing a pair of tiny shorts that gave off the most drool-worthy view of her long bronze legs, white sneakers, and a red tank top that she had worn on our second date.

She was leaning against her locker, her right hand resting on the locker door and left one trailing tiredly through her hair. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh that I could have sworn I heard from all the way down the hallway although it couldn't have been louder then a whisper. She opened her eyes and bit her lower lip softly, considering something intently in her locker before grabbing a book and snapping it shut. She turned towards me and our eyes caught and for a fraction of a second, just a flash, I felt my heart give that familiar pull.

_  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands_

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. She always did this to me and I hated her for it. I was actually considering going over to talk to her when some guy I had third period with went up behind her and I was reminded once again that there was nothing going on between us. Brooke seemed to remember it too because she turned away from me and smiled up at him that smile that I hadn't seen in days. Then she handed her books to him and they walked down the hallway right past me.

There were no comments. No knowing glances or shared inside jokes. No glares, no words or smiles or a single bat of an eyelash.

_I'll never forgive you._

Ever since the aftermath of our fallout, I had stopped existing in her world with the exception of the fact that we ate dinner at the same table every night. Even then there was no conversation. There was just…nothing. Bridges were burned. Bonds were broken.

I sighed to myself and kept walking until I reached my own locker.

"Hey big brother, late night?" Nathan asked, coming up behind me and slapping my shoulder amicably.

"Now why would you think that?" I asked, turning to offer him a small smile. The truth was that I had stayed out late the other night. I had gone to the River court to work on my basketball. I was doing better then ever now but I still couldn't find the satisfaction it had once held for me.

"Because you look like shit?" Nathan laughed, rolling his eyes and hoisting his backpack higher up on one shoulder. "What's up?"

I shrugged and turned towards the hallway Brooke was still walking down with her admirer. Nathan followed my gaze then sent me a sympathetic look. I glared at him and closed my locker sharply. I didn't need his sympathy. I didn't need anyone's sympathy. In fact I was pretty sure I didn't need anyone at all.

"You know what, I've got to go. I'll catch you later," I said, turning swiftly away and making my way towards my first class. It seemed almost impossible to get away from Brooke and I just wanted to be left alone.

Three hours and three periods later, I ambled out of my math class, giving the teacher some bullshit about having to visit the nurse because of a headache. I had to get away from all of this. Now that I was officially 'back on the market' girls had been throwing themselves at me all day, and in order to keep my reputation intact it had required a little flirting back on my part.

I figured I'd make my way to the library and see if Haley was there on a free period. It seemed as if I hadn't talked to her in a very long time although in reality it hadn't been that long ago. Also it was mostly my fault because I had been avoiding Brooke who was always around Haley and Rachel.

I had just turned a corner when a thought struck me that brought my head shooting up. Sure enough, Brooke was walking down the hallway towards me. I had almost managed to forget that Brooke always skipped the last half of third period. It had probably engraved itself in my subconscious which would explain the sudden need to get out of math. In the past months I had taken to skipping it with her and just sitting under the tree out in the front yard holding her in my arms and wondering how in the world I had managed to get someone like her in my life.

She didn't look surprised to see me. I don't know why I thought she would. It almost seemed as though Brooke knew what I was doing better then I did myself.

"Brooke." It wasn't a greeting. It wasn't a question. Just like everything else about us, it wasn't really anything. Just a word rolling off my tongue like so many others I had said before.

"Lucas," her eyes were clear and her head was held high. "Back for more?"

Back for more what? I wondered. If she had more of anything to give then I would certainly take it. I myself felt drained of all emotions.

"Always," I replied simply. She raised an eyebrow and suddenly, something changed in me again. It was a simple gesture really, she had barely moved, but that small lift of one of those perfect eyebrows ignited a spark in me that I had been lacking for what felt like forever.

"What ever it is you have to give, go ahead," I smiled, watching Brooke tilt her head to the side in confusion. I didn't really know what it was I was saying, but it felt somehow right to be saying it. Because it was true. Whatever Brooke Davis had to give me, weather it was sharp bitter words that would bite me to the core, or absolutely nothing at all, I would take it because I needed it. I needed…something…from her to keep me going.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Brooke asked, decidedly ignoring my comment.

"What, a guy can't walk down the hallways in a public school?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and with that very moment a girl walked out of a classroom to our left and stood frozen at the sight of us.

"Oh, sorry," she said hastily, moving forwards to get around me. I shrugged one shoulder to let her know it was no problem but my eyes stayed glued on Brooke who was watching the girl with a indifferent gaze. "I don't mean to be intruding or anything," the girl continued, pausing in her walk. "But aren't you two broken up?"

Brooke's eyes shot up to mine and something flashed in them that I couldn't quite read then she looked back at the girl. "Yeah, yeah we're over."

Although I had been telling myself those very same words repeatedly ever since our breakup, something about the way Brooke said them caused a sharp pain to go stinging through my body. It was as if I had finally finished sewing the broken pieces of my heart back together again and Brooke had just gone and shattered it all over again.

"Right," the girl had turned and was watching me carefully now.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Sorry," she jumped, turning and walking quickly away from us. Brooke watched her in amusement before turning back to me.

"Poor babies going to be scared of you for the rest of her life," Brooke laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't," I muttered, running a hand through my hair distractedly.

Brooke looked annoyed. "Don't what?"

"Don't act like everything's normal between us. Everything's different now."

"Look, Lucas, I've been thinking about this…constantly lately, and just because we didn't work out as a couple, doesn't mean that we can't be civilized. But it's not going to work if we both don't try. I think that if we both put some effort into being just…normal, then we could go back—"

"Go back to what?" I asked, taking a step closer to her. "Back to when you had first moved in and we spent all day yelling at each other? Or back to when we were just 'friends' who were sleeping in each others beds every night? Or do you mean back to a few weeks ago when we were constantly biting each others heads off every time one of us opened their mouth?"

I knew I was pushing her away although I wasn't aware of why. I just didn't want to get to close to her again. I knew that trying to be friends with Brooke Davis would never be possible for me, and staying as far away from her as possible was easier then watching her go out with other guys and go on with her life as if nothing had ever happened between us. And besides, I knew I would go and do something stupid and I just didn't want to put myself through all the pain again.

"You know what? Fine. If that's how you want it to be Lucas, then fine. But remember that I tried." And then she turned and I had a sudden overwhelming sense of déjà vu because she was walking away from me again and my heart was screaming out to me to not let her go. Somehow it seemed like I would never really see her again if I let her go this time.

I turned and walked the other direction.

**Brooke-**

_  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

After my little chat with Lucas, I completely lost my motivation to go out and do something exciting so I turned and headed back to class instead. The teacher seemed shocked to see me there again but I ignored her and sat back down in my seat where I buried my head in my arms and tried to stop myself from replaying our talk over and over in my mind. It had been three weeks. I should have been over him already. I should have moved on. I should have still been mad. Now I didn't even know where we stood.

I loved him. I had loved him. Now it was really over. It hadn't really hit me like this before. Even when I was determined to hate him I still held some naïve hope that maybe we would get together. Maybe we would be caught in the middle of a screaming match and the passion would overcome us and we would—but no. I could have daydreamed all I liked but the truth was that Lucas was no longer mine. I was no longer his. I had loved him so much, and it occurred to me suddenly that I had let him go. Instead of running to hide in Chris Keller's arms, I should have worked it out. I gave up on him. He gave up on me. We should have fought for each other. After everything we'd been through one little kiss by a complete stranger had led to our ruin.

I choked back a harsh combination of a laugh and a sob and many people turned to look at me but I discovered that strangely enough, I didn't care. Whatever rumors would follow this class, whatever lies and tales about me breaking down, they didn't matter. Because I really did feel like breaking down.

"Miss Davis?" I looked up only to find the classroom was empty and the teacher was holding the door open for me. "Class is over."

I stood quickly and pushed myself out into the crowded hallway.

I always seemed to have a strange knowledge of when drastic changes were about to take place in my life. For example, the moment that basketball hit my car on my first day in Tree Hill, before I even turned to take my first look at Lucas, I knew my life was about to change. Now, I felt the same sensation creeping into my stomach, and I turned to see a boy, probably a freshman, standing at the far end of the hallway, pulling his trembling hand out of his sweatshirt pocket. But it wasn't just his hand, was it?

It wasn't until the first gunshots went off that I started running.

_  
But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

_Baby,_

_Let's not laugh at death, alright? I'd rather be able to sit here and know that your safe and in my arms all the time. Sometimes it feels like when I'm around you my heart beats way too many times to be normal. It's always skipping around and missing beats when you walk into rooms. I'm not sure what it would do if you were staring down death. Although I'm sure death wouldn't stand a chance against you. Just don't try and make sure._

_-Luke_

**Dun Dun Dun…**

**Hey! Oh my god! We broke 200 reviews!!! Have I told you guys how much I love you lately? Okay so nothing really drastic happened until the last sentence, but time has moved forwards quite a bit. The song is Rest in Pieces by Saliva. **

**So, I'm going on vacation and getting back sometime in August, but if you all send me very nice comments I might be tempted to write while I'm away. : )**

**LBHNluver- **Don't we all want Brucas back?! I think they got a step further in this chapter, don't you? Kind of? Sort of? Not really? Okay then. And the journal thing isn't that bad of an idea! I'll have to write it on a post-it note and stick it to my computer.

**Brucas2006- **Glad you liked the fighting! Even if it is Brucas who's fighting! That means I'm doing a good job, right? Lol.

**BrookenRachel- **Aw, I'm so glad you liked it! Also I'm happy this fic is your favorite out of all of mine because it's the one I update the most! Hehe.

**Apple01-** Wow, thank you! I'm so happy you liked the chapter! It's also good that you understand their whole behavior reactions because I was actually starting to confuse myself with it. So I'm glad it makes sense. And I so delivered with the civil Brooke in this chapter. No snarky remarks or anything!

**Illeandra- **Thank you! There was a lot of anger, wasn't there? Well. At least they were better in this chapter. A far cry from back together, but it definitely got better, right?! Lol. Keep the faith!

**Brucasloveforever- **Omg, your review made me so happy! Thank you so much! Yes, I thought the song worked out pretty well in that one too! And they're on their road to recovery now. If they both survive the upcoming chapter that is. Thank you again. It means a lot.

**Shel- **Aw, I'm glad you liked the entry! This one was a little random but it'll make more sense. Are you worried yet?

**Mncabad- **Oh yes, lots of sexual tension in this relationship. Lol. But isn't it wonderful?! Oh yeah, I kind of in a way used your yelling-kiss thing in this chapter even though they didn't actually do it. So thanks!!!

**Tinycapricorn12- **They are evil, aren't they? Brooke does live with Lucas. So at least we know they can't avoid each other forever, right?!

**BrucasForeva- **Omg, thank you so much! I thought I got over my putting Nathan's name where Lucas' is supposed to be phase! Damn, some things never change! Lol, just like your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!

**Amy- **Thank you! I feel like one of those little kids in elementary school who gets so happy when their teacher praises them. Lol. Your reviews are just that wonderful. Anyways, there were some developments in this chapter, right? Also the end. Ut-oh. Even I am not sure what's gonna happen next.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- **gosh, I'm blushing over here! Your reviews are always so nice! Thank you so much! I'm so glad your one of my wonderful constant reviewers. I feel so special. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Brucasforever77- **Thank you so much! I actually had a lot of fun going through all the past chapters and picking out lines. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Omg, thank you so much. I feel so flattered! I mean, I come on to fanfiction expecting to post like…one chapter and get maybe three reviews and boom! I get all these wonderful reviewers like you.

**bRuCaSNaLeY4eVeR- **I'm sorry you almost cried! At least this chapter was better, right? And now with all the changes about to take place in Tree Hill, who knows what will happen! Thank you so much.

**LONiLOVE- **Okay, this has to be one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten! Thank you so much! I'm glad I'm on my way to converting you to Brucas-ism! Lol. But really, thank you so much! I mean, it's so wonderful to hear stuff like what you said. It makes me feel…well…wonderful…: ) I'm not really sure how many more chapters there are, but I'm certainly not done yet! I don't think I'm ready to end this one any time soon. I love them too much.

**LiZ457- **Hey, here's your update! And don't worry. A pregnant Brooke isn't in the cards. Yet. Lol. I'm just kidding. I wasn't planning on it. Thanks for the review!

**Liskaatjeuh- **Well thank you for reading it! It means a lot that you reviewed! And I promise I'll do as much as I can to make you stop hating me! lol. Anyways, really, thank you so much. Especially since you managed to read the whole fic even though you didn't start reading at the same time I started writing and give me such a nice review. : )

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt- **I know, they were nicer in this chapter though! Well here's your update! Still want to know what happens next? Hehe. Keep the faith!!!

**BrookeandLucas- **Damn straight! Good for Brooke for standing up for herself, right?! Hehe. I have to say, she's defiantly being the bigger person in this scenario. Glad you liked it!

**PeterClaire- **Yup, now that they got all their anger out they can cool down. Which is much needed I think…anyways, thanks for the review! Hope you liked the update!

**Flipflopgal- **Thank you! They were pretty evil in the last chapter. But Brooke stopped being so stubborn! Aren't you proud of her!? lol. Hope you like the new chapter!!!

**Bornagainbrucasfan- **NO! You can't go to the dark side! Lol. Sorry. But I think you should stick to Brucas. Because they're wonderful! And the Brucas in my story is getting better, don't you think? Well, even if it's depressing you, I hope you liked the chapter!

**Alright everyone, hope you all liked the new chapter! Don't forget, comments are love! And if you think about it, I comment on your comments **_**and **_**I write the story, so isn't it only fair if you type me a little six word note to make me feel good? I think so. Lol. Anyways, don't give up on Brucas yet!**

**Everything's Better If It's Brucas!**

**-Kendra**


	13. Several Ways to Die Trying

**Finally, I am back to rounds of raucous applause (waits for applause) …or not…with the long (**_**long**_**) awaited thirteenth chapter. Lucky thirteen.**

Chapter Thirteen- Several Ways to Die Trying

"You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been. That you realized how much you need it, how much you love it."

-Nathan Scott; One Tree Hill

Horror. There are only so many words in the English language you can use to describe certain situations. Only so many words the dictionary allows. Fear. And none of them—not a single word—can truly capture the raw terror of the cattle going in for the slaughter. The fear of death. Of pain. Of losing those who really matter to you. Of losing yourself.

And when it comes…when the calm before the storm breaks—that's when you find out who you really are.

**Nathan-**

_I'll tell you flat out  
It hurts so much to think of this  
So from my thoughts I will exclude  
The very thing that  
I hate more than everything is  
The way I'm powerless  
To dictate my own moods_

They were screaming. The pounding feet were rushing towards me and the wide eyes filled me with an instant surge of dread. Should I run? Should I go find Haley? It was too late to make a decision. I tried running back into the school—tried with all my might to get back towards the library—but the stampede was too fast. The people were packed to closely together. I couldn't do it. I couldn't get back to her.

"Haley!" I yelled, pushing through the crowd only to get swept back again in a rush of bodies. Maybe she made it out. Maybe she hadn't been in the library.

_Bang._

And another one falls.

The crowd scattered, people launching off from the group to head in all directions. The door was blocked and I was on the wrong side. Well, it was only the wrong side if Haley was still inside while I was still out. I should have been happy that I was safe, I should have been thanking God at the moment, but all I could think about was Haley. Lucas. Brooke. Rachel. Were they all still inside? Was I the only one caught on the outside looking helplessly in?

"Get away from the doors!" A voice yelled, and I could feel someone pulling desperately on my sleeve—tugging me away from the school.

"What's going on?!" Someone shouted desperately.

"There's a gun inside!"

"Everyone get away from the school!"

"Haley!"

It was chaos. Complete utter chaos and before I could make another move to go back towards the school Whitey was in front of me—holding me back with one arm and glaring at me ferociously while sending panicked looks around the school.

"You get away Nathan," he ordered sternly. "Get as many people away from here as you can."

I should have done it. I should have started herding the shocked people out of the parking lot of the school, but the selfish part of me protested. How could I? How could I do anything without knowing that they were alright?

I pulled away from Whitey and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket clicking the speed dial and waiting frantically for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Nathan?" Her voice was a whisper, little more then a sigh and my shoulders sagged in relief.

"Haley, you're okay."

"I'm in the library—"

"Rachel—?"

"She's with me."

"Haley you need to get out of there. There's a—"

"Gun? I know. I think we're locked in here. We were in the computer room and when we went into the library everyone was running out…" her voice lowered a little more and I closed my eyes against the image of her in the large empty library. "There's someone in the hallway…" I could hear Rachel whispering frantically on the other end and Haley said something back although it was muffled so I couldn't tell what they were saying. "I have to go," Haley murmured quietly.

"Haley—"

"I love you, you know that right?" Her voice sounded choked up with tears and I suddenly found myself unable to speak. "Right Nathan? Because I do…I love you so much…" there was a small sob on the other end of the line and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I know."

**Haley- **

_I've thrown away  
So many things that could've been much more  
And I just pray  
My problems go away if they're ignored  
But that's not the way it works  
No that's not the way it works_

"You have to call Lucas and Brooke," I told him quietly, wincing as Rachel motioned for me to be quiet and leaned out from around a bookshelf so she could get a better view of the library door. "Call them, and make sure they're okay, alright?"

"Haley I—"

"Please," I swallowed a fresh wave of tears and took a long shaking breath. "I need to go now. I love you Nathan, don't forget that."

"I love you too."

And then the line went dead.

"He's okay?" Rachel mouthed to me, seemingly too afraid to speak out loud. I nodded. He was okay. However small of a reassurance that was, it suddenly made me feel better. Not by a lot, but the thought that Nathan was safe lifted a load off my shoulders and was able to push it to the side in my mind and focus on more pressing matters.

"Is there anyone else in here?" I asked softly, leaning towards Rachel so that my voice wouldn't travel any farther then a few centimeters.

"I don't think so…" she looked hesitant but I decided to take her word for it.

"We should find something we can use as a weapon…or a barrier incase…" my voice trailed off and I was unable to finish the thought. Rachel just nodded, her eyes widening slightly as she bit her lip to stop them from trembling. "Let's go."

We started towards the door, creeping silently along behind book shelves before Rachel halted me with a hand motion. My heart was banging with the force of a jackhammer in my chest. "Should we wait?" She asked quietly, her eyes wide and frightened. "Maybe we should just stay here…"

"And wait for them to come get us?" I asked, shaking my head urgently. "We need to get out of here."

Rachel paused, raising one hand to push her hair away from her face then nodded slowly. "Alright," she breathed, taking a deep breath. "Alright." Then she leaned back and motioned for me to take my shoes off which I quickly did. It was a bit of fast thinking on Rachel's part and I felt an instant rush of relief that I wasn't in this alone although I know I would have felt a little better if I had known Rachel was safe too.

"Let's go."

I took a deep breath and crouched down, creeping forward and trying to wipe my mind clear of any unwanted thoughts. There would be time to cry later.

"Please!" a voice shouted off in the distance. "Please don't do this—" there was a scream cut off by the loud gunshot and I saw Rachel's body jerk backwards.

"I can't do this. I can't go out there Haley, I can't—" tears were swimming in her eyes and her breathing was ragged and uneven.

"We are going to make it out of here," I said firmly, trying to ignore the dangerous lurch in my stomach when I heard another scream this time from the other direction then the first. There was more then one person. "Rachel, look at me." She turned her horror struck eyes up to mine and I attempted a shaky smile. "We are going to make it out."

**Lucas-**

_When I go down  
I go down hard  
And I take everything I've learned  
And teach myself some disregard  
When I go down  
It hurts to hit the bottom  
And of the things that got me there  
I think, if only I had fought them_

"You have to get out."

"Nathan, dude, what are you talking about?"

"Luke, keep your voice down. Now tell me, where are you?" His voice was hushed and it had an urgent note in it that I didn't ever recall hearing before.

"What's going on? Nathan? I'm in the bathroom…are you okay? Did something happen?"

There was a long drawn out breath on the other side of the phone as if Nathan were breathing in as deep as he could go before answering. Then he let out a long whoosh of breath and I heard another bang. "Man, did someone set off fireworks in the school? I swear something—"

"It's a gun Lucas."

There was a silence so deep and heavy you could have sliced it with a blunt knife. My heart started pounding wildly in my chest. The school suddenly seemed eerily silent and I recalled the vague memory of hearing screams when I entered the bathroom. I had brushed it off as just some students messing around. Things like this didn't happen in Tree Hill. It wasn't possible. But this was Nathan and he wouldn't mess around with things like this.

"Are you…" I paused and tried to gather my thoughts as I stepped backwards until my back hit the door of a stall and I stood staring into my reflection in a mirror. My face looked pale and disbelief was splattered across it and mixed with a large amount of shock. "Are you…okay?"

Nathan laughed bitterly and I knew instantly that he was out. "Yeah I'm fine. But Lucas, you shouldn't be talking right now. You just need to get out, okay? As soon as you can—just….be careful…okay?"

"I…" I felt like I was choking on my own breath. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep shaking breath. "Haley and—"

"—Lucas…" Nathan cut me off quickly, his voice lowering and it was all the answer I needed.

"Brooke."

"Don't go trying to be a hero, okay Lucas?" 

"I should go."

His voice was urgent again. Frightened. "Promise me Lucas. Promise me that—"

"I love you Nate."

The dial tone sounded loud and harsh in my ear and I put my phone on silent before shoving it into my pocket.

I stood still a moment more, staring silently into the mirror before I nodded my head a little to myself and stepped forwards again. The best move would be to wait it out. I would have to find a place to hide…somewhere better then the bathrooms, and I would just stay there until things died down a little. Died down. People were dying. This was sick. This was wrong and there was nothing I could do about it. Who knew how many people were dead already? People I had grown up with…played with…laughed with and now they would be gone forever.

I shook my head quickly to clear my head of all unwanted thoughts then took another tiny step forward. It seemed like a gigantic task just getting my feet to move. My brain raced quickly through possible hiding spots and finally I came to a conclusion. There was a janitor's closet just around the corner that I had used so many times before when I needed a break from class and a little…extra curricular activities involving members of the cheerleading team. It wasn't the best place, and as far as I knew there wasn't a lock on the door, but it was the only thing my desperate mind could think of at the moment.

A few more baby steps and I was out the door, my feet making quiet padding noises as I crept towards the closet. My ears strained for noise of something…anything…but I was unaware of if I wanted to hear something or not. That's one of the funny things about life. I never knew which was better: knowing exactly where danger was, or being blissfully unaware.

The door clicked quietly closed behind me and I almost let loose a small sigh of relief but managed to hold it back. It seemed dangerous just breathing.

I huddled down in the corner farthest from the door and buried my head in my hands. I knew it wouldn't be long before I had to leave. I couldn't sit here waiting. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Haley's face. I could feel the ghost of Brooke's breath on my face and I bit my lip to stop a harsh sob that rose in my throat. There were so many things I could have said to them. Should have said to them. And now I might never get the chance. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and the backs of my eyes stung with unshed tears. It wasn't just fear that was coursing through my body, it was regret. The way I had ended things with Brooke slipped to the front of my mind but I hastily shoved it away. I couldn't afford to think of her right now. I knew it would make me do something I would regret later. I couldn't even remember the last thing I had said to my mom. She was probably just getting the call now. I could imagine Nathan trying to tell her about the gun in the school. I wondered if she would talk to him. Maybe this was some sick twisted blessing in disguise to get a reconciliation between my parents and my younger brother.

At least he was safe. Now I just had to worry about the fear that he would run back into the school to try and get to Haley. I buried my head further into my hands and stifled a moan. I couldn't just sit here while they might be dying. I rose to my feet and paused when my hand touched the door knob. I drew in a deep breath and with a silent prayer, I opened the door.

**Brooke-**

_If and when I can  
Clear myself of this clouded mind  
I'll watch myself settle down  
Into a place where  
Peace can search me out and find  
That I'm so ready to be found_

Hell. (1) a nether world in which the dead continue to exist HADES (2) the nether realm of the devil and the demons in which the damned suffer everlasting punishment.

My mother once told me that all babies were delivered to Mommies and Daddies by a giant snow white stork. She said that they carried them in white blankets and dropped them off at the parent's doorsteps. And then she told me that I had been delivered in a flaming red tarp by Satan and instead of being brought from Heaven I had been delivered from hell because not even the devil wanted me.

It had been years before I figured out it was a lie. I had spent months crying over the thought that I was from hell. I became convinced that my life was hell. I was sure that it was my fault my mom drank so much. It was my fault my dad was always away on business trips. I was positive that I had managed to bring a bit of hell with me to earth and it followed my around like a lover—eternally close and unable to let go for fear of losing itself. It was nothing. Running down that hallway with the crowd of people at my back, sides, stumbling, tripping, crying, desperate heaves that made it harder to breathe then it had already been, my entire view of hell shifted.

Fear clawed at my belly and the world blurred, everything shrinking down to one single thought. _Must run faster._ Faster faster faster until my legs were stinging and cold sweat broke out on my face. The front door was just ahead and the first few people were breaking out into the sunlight, their cries for help and screams ripping through the air like urges and warnings and desperate pleas. Faster.

_Bam._

With a scream I slid to a stop, trying to fight back against the stampede of people still pounding towards the door. With a mechanical laugh that sent horrified chills shooting through my body a black clad figure stepped out of a doorway by the front entrance, a gun in his hands.

We were trapped.

**Rachel-**

_I've thrown away  
The hope I had in friendships  
I've thrown away  
So many things that could have been much more  
I've thrown away  
The secret to find an end to this  
And I just pray  
My problems go away if they're ignored  
But that's not the way it works  
No that's not the way it works  
_

Throughout my entire life, I always felt like I was stealing time. From what or from who always differed, but the feeling was always the same. It started at the pit of my stomach, a small glow that eventually brightened, spread, took over me until life seemed to move in slow motion and I could take in every detail of a situation in a moment.

The way Haley's hair curled slightly at the ends and bounced when she walked. The way my bare feet made quiet slapping noises on the shiny linoleum floor. The way a distant screamed seemed to echo around us in the empty hallway—timeless, endless, terror filled. In a single moment every solitary thing seemed to sharpen, grow, until it felt like my entire eyesight was sharper then the strongest microscope. I could feel every nerve tingling on my body. Every hair swishing across my back as I brushed it away from my face so I could see better.

I heard them before I saw them. The loud heavy footsteps of a person who is taking no precautions to try and muffle the noise. Haley let out a little whimper of fear and my throat seemed to constrict until I had to drag breath in. They were coming from behind us as we made our way to the gym. If we made it there we would be able to get out the back way but time was running short. "Faster," Haley whispered, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me along.

If it hadn't been for her I wasn't sure what I would have done. Fear seemed to paralyze me and my limbs seemed stiff and cramped from so many minutes of sitting motionless in alarm. Suddenly a girl in the distance started screaming and it seemed to trigger something in me. Where fear had once paralyzed me it now empowered me—forcing my legs to move as I took the lead and dragged Haley along behind me. The footsteps quickened behind us and with a sudden burst of speed I made it around the corner, Haley spinning around it with me—and the gym was in sight.

"No," Haley gasped, her breathing ragged. "It's too open—they'll have a perfect shot of us—"

"It's the only way out we've got!" I hissed, shoving Haley onto basketball court. I hesitated a second then ran back towards the door we had entered from slamming it shut and searching for something—anything that could keep it closed.

"Rachel, we've got to go!" Haley shouted, no longer attempting to stay quiet. I spun on my heel, still looking for something to keep the door closed, but it was too late. I launched myself to the side as the door slammed open and Haley dropped to the ground as a gunshot rang out like the final ring of a clear strong bell through the large empty gym.

**Brooke-**

_Any control I thought I had just slips right through my hands  
While my ever-present conscience shakes its head and reprimands me  
Reprimands me  
Then and there  
I confess  
I'll blame all this on my selfishness  
Yet you love me  
And that consumes me  
And I'll stand up again  
And do so willingly  
_

The screams tore at my ears and in the mad rush of the crowd I was thrown to the ground. My leg twisted viciously beneath me and I almost screamed out in pain but I managed to keep it back. There were yells and screams all around me and the gun went off once…twice more. I felt something fall beside me but I clenched my eyes shut and refused to move. Finally, the screams seemed to fade away and I heard that crazed laugh somewhere above me.

"Nice shot," a rough voice said, and I heard another snort of laughter.

"Come on," A second voice added, a smirk in the words. "I bet there are people hiding out in the bathrooms. You'd think they'd have watched all the horror movies and know that's the worst place to go."

"Hey, you go check down that hallway. That way incase anyone tries to get out the front door you'll get to them before they get out."

The sounds of footsteps eventually faded away and I lay still for what seemed like hours more—just to make sure. When I finally felt safe enough to breathe again I opened one eye and chanced a glance around. At the sight of the young blonde haired boy fallen beside me I held back a gag and stood rapidly. Keeping my eyes averted from the body I tested out my leg gingerly. A sharp pain shot through me and I closed my eyes against the cry that almost slipped out of my lips. Something was wrong. Shaking my head determinedly I stepped down. The leg almost collapsed beneath my weight and I dragged myself quickly to the wall where I could stand while leaning against it. I couldn't waste time. With one last wince I started forwards, biting my lip in a desperate attempt to stop from crying. I saw a janitor's closet to the left of the hallway and decided it would be okay to take a small rest out of eyesight for a while. If only that person wasn't guarding the front door. I was so close…but I couldn't risk it.

I made my way into the closet and shut the door quietly closing my eyes in relief as it clicked shut.

There was a small gasp from behind me and I spun around, my heart beating crazily and my eyes widening. There was someone crouched in the corner of the closet. After a moment of consideration I decided the person was no threat and leaned forward a little more.

Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her hands covering her stomach, head bowed.

"Rosy? Rosy Palmer?"

The girl looked up and I automatically recognized her. I stared down at the figured huddled on the floor and she looked back up at me with wide haunted eyes.

"Brooke," She almost sighed. She held a hand out to me and only then was it that I realized her white sweater was stained with dark red blood.

"Oh my god!" I rushed to her side and dropped to my knees, desperately searching the empty room for something, anything that could help stem the flow of sticky black red liquid gushing from the girl in front of me. "How bad is it?"

Rosy laughed quietly and pulled her hands away from her stomach. There was so much blood. Too much.

"Okay…okay we need to get you out of here…" I stood but Rosy grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Her hand was wet and slippery.

"Brooke," she choked out, searching my face with almost unseeing eyes.

"We need to get you a doctor—we need—"

"Davis," blood bubbled at the corner of her lips but she seemed to not have enough strength or energy to wipe it away.

"Yeah?" I whispered, smoothing her hair away from her deathly white face.

"Brooke—look at me…"

My eyes found hers and they searched my face for a moment—and then they filled slowly with tears and she whispered softly, her voice breaking, "I'm going to die…"

"What? No, I'm going to get you out of here—I'm going to—"

"Brooke—" with the greatest effort she raised one trembling hand and placed her fingers on my cheek. "I'm…" the words seemed to refuse to come but she closed her eyes and a single tear slid out of the corner of one. Her palm rested against my cheek. "I'm sorry—" she whispered, another tear falling. I realized vaguely that I was crying too but I seemed unable to move.

"Please," she murmured, her hand slipping a little on my face. "I'm sorry."

And then her fingers slid off my face leaving a bloody trail behind and her eyes—for the final time—closed.

**Peyton-**

_You give me hope, and hope it gives me life  
You touch my heavy heart, and when you do you make it light  
As I exhale I hear your voice  
And I answer you, though I hardly make a noise  
And from my lips the words I choose to say  
Seem pathetic, but it's fallen man's praise  
Because I love you  
Oh God, I love you  
And life is now worth living  
If only because of you  
And when they say that I'm dead and gone  
It won't be further from the truth  
_

I could see the front entrance. It seemed to loom in front of me at the other end of the hall with the oh so tempting promise of escape from this hell. I almost let a sigh escape my lips but caught myself at the last second. I couldn't allow myself to take that chance. Somebody could be waiting. I closed my eyes and paused for a moment before continuing forwards. Almost there. I opened my eyes again and wearily stumbled forwards, trying not to wince when my shoes made a loud scuffing sound on the ground.

"Is somebody there?!" A voice yelled out from around the corner and down a side hallway. I froze, my entire body tensing up at the voice. It couldn't be a good sign. This was bad. This was really bad. My eyes searched the hallway quickly, looking for somewhere to hide. They landed on a janitor's closet and I hurried towards it quietly, trying with all my might not to cry out in despair. I opened the door but then turned to look back towards the front entrance. If I even tried making it all the way down the hallway the person would have a perfect shot of me and I wouldn't make it halfway there but it was no use hiding here either. It would be the first place they checked.

"Peyton?" A soft voice asked and I held back a yelp of surprise with the greatest effort.

"Brooke?" She was sitting in a corner her face tear streaked and frightened, her eyes watching me in panic. "Are you okay?" I asked, my eyes checking her quickly for any injury.

"I'm fine," she reassured me, standing unsteadily and leaning against the wall for support. Her eyes darted around the room, sending a small glance into the opposite corner. My eyes followed hers and I almost threw up at the sight of the girl laying there, a pool of blood forming by her side. "She's…gone…" Brooke said, turning to look at me again. Her face suddenly looked devoid of all emotion and I wondered if she had gone into shock. "I think my legs broken."

My mouth opened slightly to reply but I remembered the danger of the situation and made my way over to her quickly, throwing one of her arms around my shoulder.

"We have to move. They're coming."

"We can't outrun them," Brooke pointed out, staring down at her leg.

"We should at least go into a classroom," I insisted quietly, opening the door and checking the hallway. Nobody had arrived yet and I let loose a sigh of gratitude, pulling Brooke out of the classroom with me. "Chances are they'll check the closet but I highly doubt that they'll go look in every single classroom."

"You never know," Brooke breathed quietly. "These people seem pretty…"

"Messed up?" I guessed, making my way down the hall. Brooke shrugged and bit her lip. I could tell she was fighting back tears but I decided not to say anything. I wondered how long she had been sitting in that room with the dead girl.

"Can we…take a break?" she asked after a while, not looking at me. I knew instantly that she felt guilty about slowing me down but I simply nodded, pulling her towards a classroom. I left her leaning against the door frame and walked quickly around the classroom to check and make sure nobody else was there.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps racing around the corner and Brooke took a wobbling step away from the door, her eyes widening in terror.

I reached out to pull her away but I moved too slowly and a figure emerged right on the other side of the doorway. For a fraction of a second I let myself release a relieved breath. It was Chris Keller, frozen in the act of passing us by when his eyes caught Brookes and his shoulders sagged in relief as if to say _you're alive._

Brooke moved back towards him a step and Chris' mouth opened, his eyes crinkling up in the start of a smile—when abruptly there was a loud bang that seemed to echo for far longer then it normally would have and Brooke's body jerked as if she'd been hit. Then Chris' eyes widened in shock and the smile slipped off his lips as he whispered something softly before he crumpled to the floor. Brooke lurched forward but this time I was faster. I reached her before she could do anything else and clapped a hand over her mouth. She strained against me, trying, fighting feebly to get near the body that once was Chris, but I pulled her backwards until she turned towards me and together we crouched down behind a desk.

Slowly I brought my eyes up to meet Brookes. They were wide and she had a broken smile on her lips that almost said, "This is a joke…right? This is just some prank you're playing on me…right?" And then her hands started shaking and I released my grasp from her shoulders and clasped them in my own. Brooke's eyes never left mine as they slowly filled with clear heavy tears that tumbled down her cheeks. I felt my own eyes redden at the sight but I forced them back and tightened my grip on Brooke's hands. She opened her mouth—almost as though she wanted to say something—and then a tear slid slowly onto her lips where she licked it away.

_Brooke_—Chris' last word seemed to float to us. A warning. Neither of us moved. _Brooke_.

"Well, well, well, who _do_ we have here?" A voice questioned, the footsteps getting closer.

My mouth dropped open and the scream that I couldn't seem to fight back lodged itself in my throat. This couldn't be happening. Brooke closed her eyes and for a moment I feared she had stopped breathing altogether. I tightened my hands around hers and crouched down a little lower behind the desk. Maybe they wouldn't come into the room. Maybe they would just go see who Chris was maybe—my heart seemed to be beating like a drum inside my head, my pulse quickened. _Gotta get out gotta get out gotta get out get out get out getoutgetoutgetout. _

"Keller? Wow, sorry dude, I didn't know it was you…" there was a pause and Brooke's eyes shot open. A deep seated panic started to rise up somewhere from where my stomach should have been. "Huh…well that's tough luck man, I would say better luck next time but…I guess there is no next time."

Her eyes were livid, her body tense, all previous signs of pain had left her face. All that was left was a tremendous amount of _fury_. My eyes widened. Hers lowered into slits. No. _No_.

Without a word she surged to her feet, her small body tumbling forward as she shot towards the door and the fallen body of Chris Keller.

"What the--?"

"Brooke, _no_!"

And then the voice of a person I hadn't known was there before. "Brooke!"

I shot to my feet and was in time to see Lucas punch the unfamiliar looking boy, the gun going flying from his hand.

"Get down!" he shouted as he ducked a punch and swung again. His fist connected and Brooke was still tripping, stumbling forwards towards the twisted body of Chris. Suddenly Lucas shoved the boy backwards and I knew exactly what was going to happen. Without thinking I raced forwards, grabbing Brooke and twisting to the side so when he shoved into us it was my head that went slamming into the corner of the table instead of hers.

There was a scream, although I didn't know if it was my own or someone else's, and through the hazy blur I could see Brooke's face.

"Brooke," I whispered, clawing through the darkness to get back to her. My head was in someone's lap. Blood was coming from somewhere…somewhere but I couldn't see where. Was it me? Was I bleeding? It didn't feel like it. I didn't feel much of anything. I should tell her, I thought, but what was it I was going to say? It was important. Important and she needed to know. She needed to know…what? I was spinning away into darkness but at the last second I remembered, and I reached up to pull Brooke's head down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Brooke," oh there was the pain. It was coming now in sharp bursts, like waves crashing over me, and suddenly I wished for the darkness. But no. I had to tell her first. "Brooke, I'm…"

And then, right before darkness claimed me, I managed to get the words out. The words I hadn't been able to say, not to myself or anyone else, but now allowed myself to admit. It was real.

"I'm pregnant."

**Haley-**

_When I go down  
I lift my eyes to you  
I won't look very far  
Cause you'll be there  
With open arms  
To lift me up again  
To lift me up again_

"Stop!" Rachel yelled, her voice thick with fear and tears. "You don't want to do this!"

I looked up from my position on the gym floor to see a girl standing with a gun pointed straight at Rachel's forehead.

"Please!" Rachel was pleading. It was something I had never—not in our whole entire lives, seen her do. She was pleading and crying and the tears were coursing down her face faster then she would have been able to brush them away. The gun was pointed straight at her, the girl holding it looked calm and sure and suddenly something struck me that I hadn't realized before.

"Samantha!"

The girl hesitated but she didn't look over at me. "Samantha Brown! You—you're in Mr. Jackson's biology class!"

Rachel's body was trembling violently and the longer the girl held the gun against her head the harder she shook.

"You got an 89 percent on your last test! I—I tutored you and told you took keep up the good work!" I choked on my words and waited to see any sign of recognition from the girl who was about to murder my best friend. "I'm Haley. I know you. I know you're a good person. You don't want to do this."

"You don't know me," the girl said in a low voice that carried across the room all the same.

"So give us a chance to!" I shouted, trying with all my might not to look at Rachel.

"Please," she whimpered, "Please."

The girl seemed to be taking several deep breaths and I took it as an opening to say something else although my mind came up blank. Fear appeared to have paralyzed Rachel who was motionless, her trembling ceased and her pleas silenced.

"You don't need to do this," I finally choked out. Her hand was shaking now—as if the trembling had crept from Rachel, through the gun, and into Samantha. I could feel the tears of desperation creeping down my face. "It can get better."

"Not this," she whispered, and she steadied the gun with her other hand. "This can't get better."

"It _does_! It will! You have to give it a chance!" I was screaming, trying to keep her from pulling the trigger, but she only shook her head, clenching her mouth shut tighter.

"This doesn't get better."

"Please."

"Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry."

"No!"

She closed her eyes, her hands slipping a little on the gun. Her fingers tightening, her mind closing itself off to my pleas. Time seemed to freeze. Panic coursed through my body but I couldn't make myself move. My vision swam in the tears I wasn't even trying to hold back. A sob. _Rachel._

"Fourth grade." It was Rachel, I could tell from the voice although I was too afraid to look up. Her voice was raw from screaming and crying and I could tell she was fighting back the tears with everything she had in her. Samantha was silent. "We…we had a sleepover, remember?" She stumbled over the words and swallowed a fresh wave of tears. "We roasted our marshmallows over the oven and yours caught on fire." Her laugh came out as a sob and I felt my own body shake with the force of anguish. "Your mom…she told us we were going to burn the house down and people only roasted marshmallows on camping trips. Remember? So we tried setting up the tent—the tent in your living room. And we—" she stopped again and I could tell that she was crying. "We couldn't do it so we just lay down in our sleeping bags. And we said that even if we grew apart—even if we were in different classes the next year—"

"We would always know we were friends in our hearts."

I slowly looked up, my breathing uneven and my heart pounding in my chest. Tears were streaming down Samantha's face. "I remember," she whispered, her hand lowering.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered back, her hands raised to her face. "What happened to us?"

"I don't…I don't know."

Samantha choked on a sob and swallowed hard. "I have to go," she murmured, turning away from us.

"No," Rachel said, rising to her feet. "Come with us. Get out of here. Make this better."

Samantha looked at her, her eyes wide and filled with a kind of grief I had never encountered. "It doesn't get better for me." She held a hand out and caressed Rachel's face softly, offering half a smile. "Go."

And then she turned and we were running, stumbling towards the exit, our breath coming in heaving gasps, our sobs tearing through our throats. We burst through the exit and the sunlight hit me straight on. A thousand dizzying specks of light, all flying apart.

Rachel ignored the police and S.W.A.T. teams surrounding us and raced to the edge of the pathway, throwing up all over the slick green grass. I pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed her back as she heaved up her lunch all over the lawn.

"Rachel! Haley!" The sound of Nathan's voice seemed enough to make Rachel stop and I turned and found myself engulfed in the sent of pure Nathan. His arms were warm and safe and I allowed myself to cry into his chest, clutching him as tight to me as he could possibly get. "Sh, Haley, it's okay. You're okay now." As he pulled Rachel in for a hug I considered his words.

We weren't okay.

**Lucas-**

_In any other world  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken remenance  
_

He was unconscious and so was Peyton.

"We need to get her out of here," Brooke said urgently, attempting to stand but failing miserably.

"You're bleeding." Just the sight of her was enough to make me heave a giant sigh of relief but the blood trickling out of her leg did nothing to sooth my fears.

"I think he has a knife—something in his pocket. It just pricked me. I'm okay." I reached down and searched the unconscious boy's pockets quickly. Sure enough there was a knife. I took it and then grabbed the gun from where it had been knocked out of his hand. When I looked up, Brooke was watching me with frightened green eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered softly, reaching out to her. "I'm here now."

A small sob escaped her lips and I pulled her up into my arms, hugging her as close to me as she could get as if I would never let go. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder, wincing in pain as she stepped down on her foot.

"It's more then just the cut, isn't it?"

"I think I broke my leg. Or twisted my ankle. Something. It's not that bad. Peyton though—we need to get out."

"Right." I looked around for some way of getting both of them out, but I couldn't seem to think of anything. I pulled Peyton into my arms then instructed Brooke to put an arm around me and support herself on me. We made it a few steps before Brooke collapsed to the floor.

"This isn't going to work," Brooke cried softly, leaning her head back against the wall. I set Peyton down gently on the floor and glared at Brooke.

"Get up."

Her head shot around and she sat silently for a moment before looking horrorstruck at me. "Did you hear something?"

"No."

"Go," Brooke whispered, attempting a smile but failing miserably. "She needs you more then I do."

"But _I_ need _you_," I shot back, my eyes checking the hallway swiftly to see if anyone was coming.

"Lucas, hurry we don't have time for this! I don't…have time…" the last word was a sigh and my breath caught in my throat as I turned to look down at her. A small trail of blood was slipping out of her leg and creating a pool of dark crimson at her side. Peyton was motionless on the floor next to her—her face pale and glistening with sweat.

I could hear the footsteps now, loud and steady. Whoever it was clearly wasn't trying to hide their approach. Panic shot through me like a flash of lightning and I turned to stare at Brooke who was watching the end of the hallway with wide eyes.

"Go," she whispered frantically, turning to look at me. "Hurry, before he comes—Lucas, go!"

My eyes moved from Peyton back to Brooke in slow motion and it occurred to me in a blinding flash of enlightenment that there was no way I would be able to get them both out.

It is often said that it's in moments when you face extreme risk and impossible odds that you discover what kind of person you really are. Everyone always insists they'll react a certain way. Say certain things. They always think that even with the mounting stress level and fractionally small amount of time they have to come to a conclusion they'll react in that way. But when instinct kicks in the things you value most in the world start to fade.

There comes a moment in your life where you get a choice. Really, if you think about it, it's a simple choice. When your mind and conscious are clear you can decide without a second of hesitation. But somehow, when that choice really comes, it happens without a chance to think. And your decision is usually the opposite of what you thought you'd do.

I reached down to grab Brooke but she pushed me away with all the force she could muster.

"Don't do this," she warned me, her head spinning around to face me. "Take Peyton and get out of here. Do it Lucas. Do this or I'll never forgive you."

"No," I shook my head stubbornly, leaning down to pick her up again.

"Stop it Lucas!" Brooke hissed, dragging in a shaky breath. "You don't understand. Peyton _needs_ to get out of here."

I opened my mouth to say something but I was stopped by the approaching footsteps which were getting closer. I was wasting time. I leant down and scooped Peyton into my arms, carrying her bridal style as I stood up.

"Get up," I ordered Brooke. Her eyes filled slowly with tears as she shook her head. "Get up," I repeated sternly, not taking no for an answer.

"Lucas," she sighed, a single tear slipping out of one eye. "…please."

"I'm not leaving without you." 

The footsteps were getting closer. The person would get to the corner soon. My mind raced frantically for some alternate conclusion that I was not yet aware of but I could think of nothing. I spun on one heel and took off towards the doors. Halfway there I turned to see Brooke sitting with her back against the wall, tears steaming down her face.

"I'm coming back for you," I told her, walking faster. "I'm not leaving you here." Her eyes clenched shut and I turned back towards the doors, breaking into a run. The sunlight stung my eyes as I burst through the doors and instantly guns in a surrounding circle were focused on me.

"Put the girl down and put your hands where we can see them!"

I placed Peyton gently on the floor then without a moment of hesitation—without stopping to think—I turned and ran back into the hallway. Brooke hadn't moved but the footsteps were closer then they had been before. I didn't bother trying to make my own any quieter as I raced towards Brooke.

"Is someone there?!" a loud voice called from around the corner. I grimaced but kept running. The footsteps sped up. "Hey, don't move! I've got a gun!" There was a loud bang that echoed through the hallways the moment I reached Brooke but I didn't stop. I grabbed her in my arms and turned, sheltering her body with my own as I made my way back to the doors.

The footsteps quickened, slowed, paused. There was an audible click and I swerved, something flew past me but I didn't stop running. A step forward, another click, a bang. Something hit my side with the force of a rocket and I twisted with the impact, Brooke falling from my arms as I spun. My vision blurred—cleared—and I was met with the image of two figures racing out of a side hallway and attacking a lone figure standing at the end of this one. One of the figures detangled itself from the tangle of bodies and raced towards me.

"Jake—" I gasped, reaching out for him my vision going fuzzy again. "Get Brooke out."

And then the pain grew, expanded, spread, then there was a bright flash of white and I slipped slowly, mercifully, into darkness.

**Haley-**

_Smile like you mean it  
And let youreself let go_

Cos its all in the hands  
Of a bitter bitter of man  


"No, you don't understand!" I said urgently, tears surging towards the backs of my eyes. "You need to send someone in there! You need to get them out!"

"I'm sorry miss, the best course of action we can take at the moment—"

"There are _guns_ in that school!" I shouted, throwing my arms out to try and stress the importance of the situation. "People are _dying_! My friends could be—" But I couldn't say it. I couldn't get the words out to even consider that anyone who really mattered to me—that anyone at all could really be dead. It just wasn't possible. Things like this only happened in movies and on the news. Not to me. Not in Tree Hill.

"Someone's coming out!" A voice yelled, and the police officer I had been talking to turned away and moved quickly to join a ring of people encircling the entrance of the school.

"We have you surrounded!" A voice on a loud speaker rang out. "Please come out with your arms up and—"

I turned away and closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real.

"Please put the girl down and put your hands where we can see them!" the voice called out. The girl. Brooke?!

I turned in time to see a figure race back into the school.

"Lucas!" Rachel screamed, her hair flaming red hair flying out behind her as she shot forwards.

Nathan lunged forward at the same time, but was restrained by two burly security guards.

"Get off me! That's my brother! That was my brother!"

"Lucas!" Rachel yelled again, fighting against a police man who was holding her back. I stood motionless, unable to move. Shock surged over me like a wave—but instead of retreating like the tide it stayed, surrounding me, stopping my thoughts—stunning me.

"Get off me!" Nathan yelled again, shoving the security guards back with strength urged on by fear and anger. He pushed his way forward but was stopped again. "Move!" he shouted, twisting around the guards as they tried to stop him again. "My _brother_ just ran into a school that's being shot up! Now get the hell out of my way!"

"Oh my god!" someone yelled. "It's Peyton!"

"Lucas!"

It was too much. It was all too much. Everyone was frantic and racing around and the police officers were so intent on keeping people away from the scene that nobody was doing anything about the fact that Lucas Scott had just run into a school that was being controlled by trigger happy people with loaded guns.

He could be dead by now.

**Lucas-**

_Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
Take a bow   
Play the part  
Of a lonely lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in  
_

When I opened my eyes I found I was surrounded by an emptiness of pitch black. The air felt dark and heavy and I had to drag it in through my resisting throat. I tried to move my arm and found the motion slow and sluggish. I was standing, but I couldn't tell much of anything else. I took a step forward and a small dot of light appeared far off in the distance or only a few feet away from me I didn't know. I moved forward again, fighting the weight against my feet that seemed to be trying to stop me from moving. The light grew brighter and bigger and I wondered where I was.

_Brooke_ I thought suddenly, stopping mid step. Was she alive? Was she okay? I wondered once again where I was and my mind came up blank. My mind. In the panic of the situation I must have retreated somewhere in my mind where I could escape the terror. I shook my head in frustration. I would face the fear if only I could make sure that Brooke was alright.

I tried to focus on the feeling of my body but nothing happened. Groaning I stepped forward again. The light got brighter. I walked slowly blinking in the brightness and bringing a hand up to try and block the sheer whiteness of the spot ahead of me. When I got close enough it seemed to waver. It shimmered and swirled and then the light solidified, shaping itself, molding itself into a scene I recognized almost immediately.

"_Table," Rachel grinned, leaning back against the couch Haley and Nathan were cuddling on._

"_Coffee," Nathan shot out, frowning a little._

"_Sleep," Haley shrugged, looking at me._

"_Bed."_

"_Bunnies," Brooke smirked. Nobody tried to question how bunnies had anything to do with beds._

_Rachel, "Cotton candy." Giggle._

"_Sugar," Nathan spat out quickly._

"_Daddy?" Haley. Unsure and a bit overwhelmed by the speed people were shooting out words._

_Me, straight faced, "Pig."_

_Smug look, small dart of the tongue. "Dirty." How was it she managed to make everything seem so suggestive?_

_Rachel choked on her words and snorted at Brooke's answer._

"_She took too long!" Brooke yelled at the same time I shouted "Too late!"_

"_Out!" We chorused. _

_Bit lip. Nathan. "Eraser."_

"_Pencil…" Timid Haley._

"_Stake." Not a second of hesitation._

"_Over-possessive." Head tilt to the side. _

"_Haley." Nathan. Half smile._

"_Hey!" Haley protested. She was swiftly vetoed out of the game and it continued. _

_Not a twitch of an eyelash. "Guitar."_

_Raise of an eyebrow. "Sexy."_

_Nathan faltered and was viciously kicked out._

_And on it went._

"_English."_

_Brooke. Roll of the eyes. "Boring." _

_Mask of stone. "Cheerleading."_

_Glare. "Stretchy."_

"_Laffy-taffy."_

"_Marshmallow."_

"_Yummy."_

"_Nathan."_

_Both ignored the protesting yelp from Haley._

_Emotion. Jealousy? "Whipped."_

"_Lucas."_

_A twitch of the lips. "Perfect."_

"_Brooke." Grin. Unfazed by saying her own name._

_Another twitch. "Mine."_

_A flurry of movement, Brooke suddenly in my lap. A innocent smile. Lips inches from each other. A husky whisper._

"_Yours."_

_  
Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
Take a bow   
Play the part  
Of a lonely lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in In any other world  
you could tell the difference_

**Relient K: When I Go Down**

**Mika: Any Other World**

**My Reviewers: Awsome**

**Well that was my longest chapter ever written. Why you might ask? Because everybody was so wonderful about reviewing for number twelve. Special thanks to LBHNluver and Jasmine who without, I'm not sure I ever would have finished this chapter. **

**Lilsk8rgurl1- **Thank you so much! It's good to know you like the story! Lol, here's your update!

**Othloverrr- **Aw, you're so nice! I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update!

**McGuireGirl- **So maybe this update isn't soon but I hope you still liked it! Also thanks for saying it's the best one you've read! Makes my hours worth of sitting motionless, typing, in a chair worth it!

**Liskaatjeuh- **Of course they belong together! Lol. Anyways, there wasn't that much Brucas interaction here but look for it in the next chapter! Yay!

**Aschenbloedel- **Well I'm glad you started reviewing! It makes my day! Hehe sorry about that cliffhanger, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?! And thank you! I had a great vacation!

**LBHNluver- **Ah ha! Look at the wonderful things that come out of you urging me on! I got a chapter out the day after you PM'd me! lol. Anyways, thanks for that. It was needed. And sorry about the cliffhanger! Hehe, I'm just evil like that.

**LONiLOVE- **Of course I care about what you think! Why else would I be writing this!? Lol. Well, they're not together just yet but keep an eye out! All sorts of things are brewing in Tree Hill!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE-** Oh! You're like…physic! Scary! Lol, anyways, glad you're liking the story line! And the story! Hope you liked the update!

**Lillede- **Ah! Sorry there wasn't a library scene! In fact, there wasn't that much Brucas here but you know. Next chapter! Next chapter! Oh I'm exciting myself about this!

**BrucasForeva- **ROSY DIED! Lol, are you happy now? Ah yes, how tragic. And I'm glad you liked the Haley/Lucas scene! It didn't actually occur to me when I was writing that so many people supported that friendship! I'll try and put more of Brooke's thoughts in from now on. Hope you liked the chappy!

**Brucas4ever- **Gah! Hope you liked the update! So they didn't make up yet but wait! Give it an itsy bitsy more time!

**Jessd4491- **Well he sorta saved her! In a way…kind of…? Hum…anyways, glad you like the story! Thank you so much!

**Brucas2006- **Oh! A twist in the plot! Lucas got shot! What now?! Lol, welp, he still had to save her in a way, right? Hehe.

**Potato92- **Ah yes, Lucas and his confusing feelings. Not so much Brucas in this chapter but look for more in 14! Hehe, the last line of the other chapter was actually my favorite. So dramatic! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Hope you didn't explode waiting! Lol.

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt- **Ah yes! Suspense! Drama! Death! What more do you need?!

**Nora- **hehe, sorry about the cliffhanger in the other chapter! I couldn't resist myself! I'm glad you like my Brooke and Lucas! They are pretty wonderful once they admit they love each other, aren't they? Lol. Sorry I made you wait so long!!!

**BrookeandLucas- **Ah yes, but he's an ass who saved Brooke!

**Catcat51092- **Aw, you guys totally deserved another chapter! Sorry I couldn't give it to you! I had totally OD'd on Brucas and needed a break! Lol. But I'm back!

**IamCaroline- **So no kissing and making up…yet…hehe. But don't give up here! I've got plenty of Brucas-ey treats in store.

**Linkie- **Thank you! I had a wonderful holiday! I'm glad you liked the laley! I've been so focused on Brucas I keep forgetting that I should put more scenes like that in! But next chapter might be soley Brucas. Who knows!

**CheeryFan- **First of all I forgive you for not discovering this fic until now—but only because it took me so long to get an update up! And also because I feel bad about you not getting any work done. Hehe. Honestly, who doesn't love a manwhorish-change-for-love-Lucas? Everyone does! Well everyone in their right mind anyway. I'm glad you caught the fact that they kind of tore themselves apart and Rosy didn't have all _that_ much to do with it! Well, now she wont get a chance to screw with them again, huh? Well then. Hope you liked the update! Thanks for all your nice words. : )

**Shel- **Thank you! I had a wonderful vacation! A little longer then expected but still very nice! Aren't you relieved that so far most of the main characters are still alive though!? Yes. Seeee, I'm not _that_ mean!

**LiZ457- **Yes ma'am! Update is here! Aren't you happy!?

**PeterClaire- **So this isn't exactly _soon_ but at least I updated! I'm glad you liked the Laley! I'll make sure to put more friendshippy scenes in from now on. Hope you liked the update!

**Brucasbrathanbaleybrachel- **Aw, I'm sorry that you're depressed! I put a nice happy little scene in the end for you! Yay! Yay? I'll try my best to make the sad parts go fast.

**Mncabad- **Yes! Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger?! Glad you liked the laley! I'm actually quite satisfied with Haley in this story! Well, Lucas kind of saved Brooke, didn't he? Lol. Hope you liked the update.

**BrucasAlways- **So far so good with them being alive, right? …Right? Hehe. I had a wonderful vacation! Thank you! Anyways, I hope you liked the update which was super long!

**Alina-Brucas- **Welp, no more need to hate Rosy, huh? Lol. Brooke is alive! She's alive, right? Hehe. Hope you liked the update!

**Flipflopgal- **Yay! Lucas punched shooter guy! And sent Peyton into unconsciousness! But still. He saved them! Sorta. Lol.

**Brucasforever77- **Don't you just love cliffhangers? Ah yes, Lucas the hero. How wonderful. Glad you liked the entries! Sorry there weren't any in this chapter! It felt far too long already. Anyways, hope you liked the update!

**Nemo123489- **Well? Well? I shot Lucas! Ah! hides in a corner It was a compromise! See? Now Lucas got to save Brooke and he got hurt and she gets to worry about him! How wonderful! How brilliant! How—I'm gonna shut up now. Hehe, hope you liked the update!

**Spencer- **Thank you so much! So your fantasy didn't exactly come true but you know, there's still time! Hehe, anyways, I hope you liked the update despite the lack of Brucas it had in it!

**Illeandra- **Yay for Laley friendship! Lol. I hope you liked the update!

**Brucasloveforever- **Hehe, thank you so much! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long! I'll try and be quicker with the next chapter! Anyways, hope you liked the update!

**Wtlozy- **Lol, can't blame you for wanting Lucas to worry about Brooke! He did his worrying though, and now its her turn! Well, glad you liked the chapter!

**bRuCaSNaLeY4eVeR- **They're closer together now! Aren't you happy!? Yes, so there wasn't a big dramatic scene where they confess their undying love for each other but we're working up to it! Lol. Thanks so much for everything.

**exucatedBum- **Lol, sorry about the depression! Well, we got a civil Brucas in this chapter! I just think the situation was too intense for confessions of love and all that. We need a more romantic setting!

**Tinycapricorn12- **I'm glad you understood what they meant in the last chapter! I admit it was a little confusing! So anyways, Lucas sort of saved Brooke, didn't he?! Yes, I'd say so! Hope you liked the update!

**Bornagainbrucasfan- **Hehe, I'm glad you like the storyline! I hope the actually chapter lived up to your expectations!

**BrookenBrachel- **Gah! Glad you liked the shooting storyline! It really did come out of nowhere, didn't it? Well it kind of focused on everyone, didn't it? That was good, right? And as far as we know out of the main five in this story Brooke was one of the few who got physically hurt! Ah! Thank you!

**Apple01- **Lol, so Rosy died! Are you happy? Hehe, I know, it's breaking my heart that they're apart too but did you see?! No angry words in this chapter! Just concern and…um…panic. I guess there were no declarations of love but we need a romantic setting! And I didn't think inside a school shooting was right. Not yet. Hope you liked the update!!!!

**Okay, as you all might have noticed…**

**There wasn't as much Brucas in this chapter as I'm sure you all wanted. Sorry about that. I was building it up for the next chapter and**

**How many of our main characters died? Two? (As far as we know at this point) but I couldn't really bring myself to kill them off just yet. Okay, okay, who thought Rachel was gonna die?! When they were in the gym, and—okay, I'm gonna be quiet now. **

**So I totally stole the game idea/part/thing from a friend but I figured we needed a little happiness in this chapter. Actually, if you're looking for happiness, check out my other story "Catch of the Day." Hah, look at me. Little advertisement girl. Anyways, its one thirty and I need sleep. I'll post this first thing tomorrow morning. **

**Thank you all so much. Honestly, you guys are the best reviewers I could hope for. **

**Everything's Better if its Brucas.**

**-Kendra **


	14. Breaking the Broken

**In celebration of the new season:**

Chapter Fourteen- Breaking the Broken

_I woke up and wished that I was dead_

_With an aching in my head_

_I lay motionless in bed_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone_

_And let the world spin madly on_

-World Spins Madly On; The Weepies

Notes from Nathan Scott (Patient # 132)'s Session

-Patient appears very mild tempered, but when asked to talk about anything concerning

a.) The School Lock Down or

b.) His family

his reaction is very defensive and could be helped in further psychoanalysis therapy. Hints at a hard family life. Older brother is in the hospital for gunshot wounds. Girlfriend was in the library when school shooting occurred.

**So how are you feeling today Mr. Scott?**

_**How am I feeling?**_

**Yes, how do you feel?**

_**I feel like my school just got shot up and seven people died, how the fuck do you **_**think**_** I feel?**_

**It seems like you have a lot of suppressed anger—**

_**Would you like me to "unsuppress" my anger Doctor? Are you even a doctor? It doesn't look like you're saving any lives to me.**_

**There's more then one way to save a life Mr. Scott.**

_**Maybe you should tell that to Chris Keller.**_

**Lucas- **

It had been eight days since I'd seen her. Eight days since I last saw her laugh or smile or squint her eyes at me like she really wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure if she should. Eight days. One-hundred-and-ninety-two hours. Eleven-thousand-five-hundred-and-twenty-minutes. More seconds then I could count. More seconds then I _wanted_ to count. It had been forever. Longer then forever. It had been a thousand moments of torturous silence surrounded by blank white walls and starch white sheets. Whirling machines and clear plastic tubes. I didn't know why she wouldn't come visit me, and nobody would tell me.

"She's okay," Haley had said, turning away when I had asked. And that was it.

"Aren't you excited Luke?" Mom asked, sending me a bright smile. "You finally get to get out of this hospital!" I looked up and attempted a smile but it came out more of a grimace instead. I had just changed into my clothes and was packing up the books and video games that Nathan had brought over for me.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I can't wait to go home." At least that was the truth. Because going home meant Brooke would be there and if Brooke was there then I would finally be able to figure out whey nobody would look me in the eye when I asked about her. I knew she wasn't hurt with the exception of a sprained ankle because Jake had managed to get her out of the building when I had gotten shot. Turns out Jake and Tim had been hiding in a classroom near where Peyton and Brooke were, so when they heard the gun shots they both raced out and ran right into the guy. Tim had managed to keep him preoccupied while Jake got Brooke out and then the police finally decided to intervene.

I felt a sudden surge of anger at the thought of the police. It was their job to protect people and they had just sat on the outside looking in, waiting for something to happen. Well a lot happened in that school while they were sitting there wondering what to do. People had _died_ and—I cut off my train of thought quickly because of course it wasn't their fault. They were just following orders.

"Ready?" Mom asked, leaning down to pick up my bag. I nodded and she moved quickly to hold the door open for me. "Let's get this show on the road."

I followed her to the car and leaned against the bumper, waiting for her to unlock the doors.

"Do you think…" I paused and mom looked up from where she had been inserting the key into the lock. "Do you think I can go to school tomorrow? I mean, did the doctor say I was ready?"

"Honey…school's going to start again on Monday—you know they had to cancel it for a week so they could clean up—" Clean up blood and tears and pain from the long white corridors. "And I'm just not sure you're ready yet. The doctor gave you the all clear, but maybe you should wait just a little longer, just to make sure you're really okay."

I looked down at my feet and nodded slowly, trying not to think about who had to go back into that school and wipe up the remains of a day of terror. "Yeah…right. Of course."

"Lets just see how you feel tomorrow, okay?" Mom said, opening the door and pushing the button to unlock my side too. I got in and sat silently for the whole ride, leaning my head against the window and wondering if the house would look the same when I got home. For some reason it felt like it should be different. Like something should have changed because everything else in my world had been altered so drastically.

"Why don't you go on up to your room and I'll fix you a snack?" Mom offered, pulling into the driveway. I nodded and started towards the house, noting in my mind that it looked the same. Exactly the same as the last time I had seen it.

Except when I walked into the house and the staircases came into view the entire world seemed just a little bit darker. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and briefly contemplated going up to my room before I turned towards Brooke's staircase. It was now or never.

The walk up her stairs seemed to take far longer then I was used to, and when I reached the top there was no sound from the other side of the door. The silence was thick and almost tangible. I bunched my hands nervously in my pockets and took a deep breath, resting my forehead against the wall.

"Brooke?" I finally said, my voice sounding eerily loud in the stale calm of the house. "Can I come in?" I knocked gently on the door, hoping to hear some sort of reassuring laugh from within, beckoning me onwards, but instead there was nothing. "Brooke?" My eyes shifted nervously around and I chewed uneasily on my lower lip, wondering if I should try and open the door. Finally deciding that I couldn't—_wouldn't_—wait any longer, I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. For one of the first times in my life I silently thanked mom for refusing to put locks on our doors.

When I opened the door though, it was as if all thoughts spiraled out of my mind and I was left with only a sudden gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach. The room was dark, the lights off and the curtains pulled across the windows, only the soft light from the hallway filtering in to allow me to see Brooke. She was curled up in the center of her bed, knees drawn to her chest, head cradled in pale smooth arms.

My hands clenched helplessly by my sides and I closed my eyes quickly against the sight. I should have known that everything wouldn't just turn into sunshine and bunnies when I got back home, but somehow I hadn't been able to keep myself from wishing that maybe when I got out of the hospital everything between Brooke and I would be better. Maybe we would both be able to forgive each other for everything that had happened between us, everything that had been said. Maybe she would smile when she saw me and I would act the part of the wounded hero just to see her laugh. Maybe life would go back to normal.

But _this_, this was not what I had expected. Not what I had wanted.

"Brooke," I called softly, my voice steadier then I had thought it would be. She made no movement to show that she had heard me so I stepped into the room, leaving the door open so that light would still be able to shine in. With a deep breath I stepped towards the bed, trying desperately to calm the racing of my heart. I sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. "Brooke," I whispered, trying to get her attention.

Suddenly she moved, shying away from my touch and curling herself into a tighter ball, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Brooke, look at me," I said softly, brushing her hair away from her face and trying to ignore how she jerked away from me. "It's Lucas, come on, you can talk to me."

"…Lucas," she whispered, and her head turned up slightly, eyes lifeless and dull, dry tear tracks streaking down her face. Her entire body seemed to sag from exhaustion and despair. "You're okay," she said, and this time I heard a hint of wonder in her voice, a touch of relief. Her eyes were wide and my heart clenched at the sight.

"I'm okay," I said, attempting a smile, fingers going to rub her arm soothingly. She twitched away again, this time shifting her entire body to get away from my touch. "Brooke—" I started, worried. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay now, you don't have to worry—"

"Everything's—everything's going to be _okay_?" she repeated in a strangled voice, and finally her face showed some expression although it was something I almost wished I never had to see on her face again. "No, nothing, nothing is ever, _ever_ going to be okay again—" she choked on her words and her hands went to her face, shaky breaths rattling out between her fingers.

"Brooke," I whispered, my heart breaking at the sight. "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"You almost died," she said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "You almost died and it was all my fault."

My breath caught in my throat and I froze. "Brooke, no—"

"I can't believe I was so stupid, so foolish, I could have gotten you killed, I almost, I _almost_—" she was sitting up now, fingers clenched in her long brown hair, body trembling, head shaking back and forth, eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry Lucas, I am _so sorry_, I didn't—"

Without thinking I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against my chest, ignoring her exclamation of protest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her small body and buried my face in the curve of her neck, breathing in as deep as I could and ignoring the way her body shuddered with sobs.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I'm so sorry, for everything, everything I've done and said and I didn't mean it, I swear, I didn't mean it I was just angry, angry and I was afraid, I was so afraid—I can't—"

"Sh," I whispered, breathing a soft puff of warm air against her skin. I pulled back slightly and cupped her cheeks in my hands. "Davis, none of what happened was your fault. You were incredibly strong and brave and we're both okay, it's going to be alright. I need you to pull it together though, okay? You shouldn't be living like this, I don't—" I paused and hesitated, trying to get up the courage to say more. "Chris wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, right?" It was cliché and ridiculously overused, but I figured it was true, and Brooke finally buried her face in my chest, still hiccupping with small sobs. She was silent for a while, and the only sound in the room was the short rasping breaths she was breathing in. I rubbed my thumb softly of the soft damp skin of her face and held her a little closer.

She curled closer to me and her arms went to wrap around my waist, but her elbow jutted into my bandaged side and I pulled back, yelping in pain before falling backwards on the bed, Brooke tumbling down on top of me. Her head slammed against my chest causing me to cough in surprise and lift my own head quickly to check and make sure she was okay.

She looked up slowly, and for a moment I was afraid she was about to start crying again, but then she didn't make a move to get up and a small smile started to build on her lips until a full blown grin was stretched across her face.

And with our mingled laughter ringing through the air, I thought to myself, maybe, just maybe, it all really would be alright after all.

**Brooke-**

"Hey Keller," I whispered, kneeling down next to the mound of fresh dirt. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your funeral." I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and bit my lip, closing my eyes and trying to imagine him smiling back, eyes smirking and mouth laughing. "I would have come," I said, opening my eyes and trailing my fingers across the tombstone. "I'm sorry. I know I should have come. Trust me, out of all the people who—died…you were the one I actually—" I stopped again and curled my hands into fists until I could feel my fingernails digging into my skin, little half moon circles engraved there in their wake. "I'll miss you," I finally said, nodding my head. "I'm not sure I can imagine Tree Hill without you." I laughed, tilting my head to the side and trying to fight past the lump in my throat.

"I never _wanted_ to have to imagine it without you."

"But don't worry," I smiled, setting a little guitar pick next to the flowers someone else had set there earlier. "I'll be seeing you. You know you can't get rid of me even if you try. So don't you bother coming down to try and haunt my ass until I'm too scared to come visit you anymore, because that won't be happening." The smile slipped a little on my face and I stopped, flashes of white corridors and red stains creeping into my mind. "I'll never forget you," I breathed, lowering my eyes.

I stood, brushing the dirt off my knees and glancing back towards where my car was parked, Lucas waiting patiently in the driver's seat. "Goodbye," I whispered, turning before my emotions had a chance to get the better of me.

**Rachel-**

"Brooke!" I yelled, sprinting forward and throwing myself at the brunette girl, arms wrapping around her shoulders, fingers curling themselves protectively into her shoulders. "Oh my god, Brooke, you don't know how glad I am to see you, I'm so sorry about everything—everything that happened I wish I could have—"

"Rach," she laughed, pulling me closer. "I'm so glad you're okay, I'm sorry I didn't let you in when you came to visit me, I wasn't ready, I wasn't—"

"I'm just glad you're okay," I laughed, pulling away from her to grin at her tears. I smoothed her hair back from her face and ran a finger through her tears, pressing my forehead up against hers and closing my eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Haley, she told me what happened," Brooke whispered, and I froze, body going stiff and mind going blank. "What you did—you probably saved her. You saved yourself and Haley, you did great Rachel, I—"

"She turned herself in," I finally said, pulling away and wrapping my arms around myself. "They won't tell me what's going to happen to her, they just—" I hugged myself tighter, trying to get my thoughts in order. "I've known her since we were little, I should have kept in contact with her, I should have tried harder—I could have made her come with us, when we left the gym, she could have come with us, I—"

"You did everything you could," Brooke whispered, pulling me in for another hug. "What you did was brave, and strong, and nothing that happened was your fault. You couldn't have stopped it even if you tried. We should just be happy that we're both still here."

"Is Lucas--?" I asked, looking up at her.

"He's out of the hospital," she smiled, shrugging one shoulder. "We've doing okay."

"Okay as in…" I urged, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is now really the time to be discussing my love life?" she asked, mimicking my action.

"So you admit there's something to tell!" I cried victoriously, smirking at her.

"Shut up," she grinned.

**Brooke-**

_I am sliding down a narrow tunnel, and it drops me in a hallway. _The_ hallway. And the walls are white white white and clean and empty with no exits and no doors and no one. No one. _

_There is a window. One window. _

_But it has no lock. No hinges. No way out. _

_There is a small crack in the window, diminutive, thin, spidery strand of freedom that taunts me as I claw at it, trying to get away. But there is no way out. The white walls are caving in on me and suddenly they are dripping red and I can't think except for the thought that I know I'm going to die here._

_I can see people through the window. _People_. And I bang on it and scream, and cry out for someone anyone help me help me help me they're coming they're _coming _but nobody hears me and nobody sees me because I'm invisible and they are walking away and leaving me alone alonealonealonealonealone…and they're not. Coming. Back._

_And now the footsteps are getting closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and _nobody sees me_ and I think I'm going to die here because nobody cares nobody cares nobody cares nobody cares and I'm alone all alone in my white washed hallway of nightmares. And I'm screaming and banging on the window and yelling for someone to please let me out don't leave me here I don't want to die don't want to die don't want to—and my hands are red and raw and I feel the screams tearing at my throat and I know I must have damaged something because my voice isn't coming anymore. I am screaming and it's silent because nobody can hear me and nobody can see me and I'm all alone alonealonealonealone_

_But I keep screaming because somebody needs to save me. Somebody needs to get me out because they're _coming_ and I can't be here when they get here, I can't because when they find me they'll—but nobody's rescuing me and I'm the only one there. Only. One. There. _

_But I need someone, someone needs to save me because I can't be alone in here forever and ever and everandever and_

"—Brooke—"

Fingertips trailed softly across my tear streaked face and I took a large gasping breath and almost choked on my sobs. Gentle hands rubbed my back soothingly and I closed my eyes tight against the images flashing through the dark in front of my eyes.

I could feel Lucas pulling me closer, nestling his head into the crook of my neck and sighing into my hair. I wondered vaguely if he had heard me crying out or if he had been, in fact, awake already, thinking over the drastic changes that had sent shockwaves through our lives.

I almost wished he would say something, _anything_, just to contrast reality with the cold desperation and panic of my dreams, but I knew the silence with Lucas was far different from the echoing nothingness of my nightmares. This silence was different. It was calm and still, comfort and soothing. True silence isn't always just people not speaking. It is the calm after the storm, the deep breath after resurfacing, the rising of the moon and the setting of the sun.

The way Lucas said _I love you _without ever making a single sound.

**Lucas-**

"Brooke," I said, motioning for her to come over to me the moment I noticed her stumbling into the kitchen.

"Wha?" Brooke murmured, rubbing her eyes sleepily and shuffling over to me, tripping over a basketball on her way. Mom, who was in the process of running around frantically trying to get us ready for school and make everybody breakfast, caught her quickly and passed her kindly over to me with a small ruffle of the hair.

"Come on," I said in a soft kind of voice, smiling as Brooke plopped herself down, still rubbing at her eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around her because, well, her body was still warm and soft from sleep and she just looked so cute squinting up at the light like that, I couldn't really help myself.

"Luke," she said tugging on my shirt sleeve and apparently quite unaware that she already had my full attention. "What are we doing?"

"Mom's making us breakfast," I explained, settling my head into the dip of Brooke's shoulder and her neck.

"But Lucas," Brooke whined. "I'm still sleepy!"

"I know Brookie," I sighed, tightening my grip a little. "We should probably try and do something about those nightmares you keep having…"

"Umpf," Brooke whimpered, squirming a little on my lap. "Lucas, you're _squishing_ me!"

"Sorry," I said, loosening my hold on Brooke's waist (but just a little) but still not letting go entirely because she was still looking criminally adorable with her big blinking green eyes and her mouth turned down in a upset looking pout that I really needed to stop staring at because—_damn_, and they thought _Haley_ was cute when she pouted—

"—and I really want you to be careful today Lucas. If anything happens or if you're feeling any pain, I want you to call me, okay?" I looked up in time to hear the ending of what I guessed was mom's speech.

"Haley and Nathan want to give us a ride to school today," I told mom, watching her carefully for a reaction.

"Make sure they drive safely," she said simply, turning to flip the pancakes.

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted, and I realized that I might just have been ignoring her in the aftermath of mom's speech. Which, I realized, I still hadn't really heard yet. "Lucas!" Brooke yelled again, and I snapped my head around so I could actually see her face and pretend I was actually listening all along.

"Yes?"

"You were ignoring me," Brooke whimpered, looking startlingly heartbroken.

"Oh no, I wasn't ignoring you!" I said quickly, turning my full attention back onto the girl on my lap. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"You're cutting off my circulation again," Brooke explained patiently, smiling brightly and patting me on the head when I released her. "Thank you." Brooke clambered off my lap and swayed gently on her feet, staring absently around the room with wide eyes. "It's a little crazy here," she said in a thoughtful voice after a moment of silent observance as Dan barreled past us attempting to put on his tie with one hand while buttering his toast with another.

"It is," I agreed, not taking my eyes off the girl in front of me.

"And really, Haley and Nathan will take at least fifteen minutes to get here," she added slowly.

"At least," I concurred.

"And Dan will probably be running around like a crazy person trying to get to work on time for the next ten minutes," she said, biting her lip.

"It's pretty dangerous," I tilted my head to the side seriously.

"Really, if you aren't wearing a long sleeved shirt or a sweater it's kind of cold," she said, bringing a finger up to tap leisurely at her chin.

"That's true," I nodded, glancing at Brooke's T-shirt and then my own.

"Maybe it would be safer to just stay here," Brooke finally concluded, shrugging one shoulder and cuddling back into my arms.

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling slightly.

"Lucas?" Brooke said, raising her head and twisting her neck a little so she could see my face better.

"Hm?" I hummed happily, tracing patters on Brooke's skin with my fingertips.

"Lucas, I can't feel my arms again," Brooke said, wiggling her body experimentally.

"Sorry," I said quickly, slackening my grip once again.

"That's alright," Brooke said, settling down again. She looked up at me, the sleepiness still in her gaze giving her a deceiving wide eyed innocence. "I feel like I'm safe when you hold on to me."

"I guess I better hold onto you more often then," I said after a moment of contemplation.

"Okay," Brooke smiled.

**--**

"Hey, Luke, Brooke, can we talk to you?" Nathan asked, pulling Haley against his side and leaning against the doorframe. I shrugged and yelled up the stairs for Brooke to come down, turning to stare at Haley and Nathan curiously after.

Haley smiled up at me, nervous and jittery, her am going to wrap around Nathan's waist and foot tapping quickly on the ground.

"What's up?" Brooke asked when she came to the door, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. I tried to ignore the worry that bubbled up inside of me at the sight. I knew she was having nightmares and I hated the bags under her eyes and the soft exhaustion in her body with a passion.

"We have something to tell you," Haley grinned.

--

Notes from Haley James (Patient # 241)'s Session

**Is there anything you would like to tell me Haley? Any questions you have?**

_**About what?**_

**Anything at all. If you want to talk about what happened at school, or something that's going on at home, I'm here for you Haley. I'm here so you have someone to talk to, someone you can tell anything to.**

_**Well…I was having nightmares for a while…**_

**Have the nightmares stopped?**

_**Yes, they stopped a few days ago.**_

**Would you care to explain one of these nightmares to me?**

_**Mostly it's just about me being alone, people leaving me, stuff like that.**_

**Are you having any problems with abandonment in your life at this point?**

_**No…**_

**If I'm correct, you're in a relationship with Nathan Scott.**

_**I don't see what that has to do with this.**_

**Well perhaps you are afraid that he'll be leaving you, or these are fears from the school shooting, manifesting themselves in your dreams. Maybe while you were in the library you were afraid of losing Mr. Scott and now those fears are—**

_**I'm pretty sure he won't be leaving me anytime soon.**_

**You seem pretty confident in this.**

_**I am.**_

**I understand that you are in a stable relationship, but it's not healthy to—**

_**I know he's not leaving me. We got married last night.**_

--

HELLO THERE!

**This chapter was so happy! Admit it. It was. After chapter thirteen though, I couldn't do the angst. **

**I know this was short but I've already started on chapter fifteen and I want to get this up to you all ASAP! Which is why I won't be replying to your reviews for this chapter, but I promise I will for every single on of you on the next chapter! WE REACHED 300 REVIEWS! Alright, I admit, that might have been my real motivation for updating. But also!**

**Aschenbloeddel + B.P.Davis + Brucasforever77 + azmar + LONiLove + apple01 + stefybboh + especially catcat51092 and LBHNluver for urging me (repeatedly) to finally update! You guys have no idea how much I love you all. 3**

**And oh!**

**PLEASE READ!: I am well aware of the fact that it could take years to get over the traumatic experiences that some of these characters went through but for the sake of the story, we'll be speeding up the process a bit, m'kay? Alright.**

**Everything's Better if it's Brucas!**

**-Kendra**


End file.
